


Filo dulce

by Angelkitx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Big Gay Love Story, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dark Past, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkitx/pseuds/Angelkitx
Summary: Gavin Reed creyó apagar todo su pasado, enterrando sus errores bajo tierra. Pero cuando su mirada se conectó con su nuevo compañero de trabajo, RK900, la chispa que olvido extinguir entre tantas cenizas despertó.Él no pudo escapar de las llamas heladas de su presencia o evitar el cortarse con el filo dulce de aquel desierto polar.Y  de a poco RK900 encendió, dentro de él, un incendio perfecto...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

* * *

_Hey, debiste estar aquí hace tiempo... mira la hora, ¡Son más de las tres!_ — mm, esta bien. No te preocupes, también reserve un lugar para ti en la función. Trata de no hacer ruido, porque podrían notarte. Principalmente a élno le gusta ser descubierto, así que mantén una distancia considerable de su paranoia.

 _Ah, demonios. La cinta ya comenzó a rodar, llegamos tarde..._ — bueno, supongo que no hay problema con saltearnos el inicio de todo. ¡Me es más divertido así!, porque de todas formas, _él volverá a hacerlo_ y tú lo podrás observar desestabilizarse. Si es que así lo deseas, por supuesto.

Por cierto, la ignorancia tiene su punto en esta historia. Ya sabes, las costumbres vestidas de comodísimo llevan extravagantes joyas atadas a su cuello, perfectas para embellecer el rincón de la conformidad. 

_¡Te advertí que esto sucedería!, desde el momento que el filo se volvió dulce..._ — reprochó el instinto. La ignorancia lo silencia, no es tiempo de hablar de eso...

Proyección en blanco y negro, reflejada en un fondo de una ventana en Michigan, específicamente Detroit. El acromatismo de la primavera brotaba brea desde las alcantarillas. Es una tinta espesa que marca las huellas de quien pasara por allí, germinando plantas debajo de sus suelas, en cada paso dado o retrocedido. En las pantallas de led, la niebla florecida de pensamientos sobre nuestras cabezas, se hacían notar. Producto de las fábricas de historias propias. Humo tenue de la quema de anhelos, iniciado por la mínima chispa de nuestra resignación y condena.

Es algo rutinario, homogéneo, simple de percibir dentro del ventanal de las pupilas. Pero había algo que el lente de la cámara enfoco. Como una fotografía captada en el momento exacto, el patrón recto de un corte fino, profundo y preciso, vaciló en consecuencias _esos_ labios caramelo.

 _¿Conservara, después de eso, su sabor metálico?, o... ¿Tal vez arrastrara la azúcar por los glóbulos rojos de la herida de su obsesión?_ — ruidosa, como siempre, la duda se cuestiono. No le prestes mucha atención, siempre se sienta detrás para hacerte titubear. 

¡Mira!, ahí esta el dulce dentro de un horizonte rojizo, en ese rostro difuminado por el humo de su quinto cigarrillo del día. A plena luz del día, podía percibirse la hoguera de sus adicciones. Intentaba esconder el fuego detrás de la capucha conectada a su musculosa oscura. Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban con sutileza resultante de su entrenamiento feroz. De su boca, espirales de nicotina quemada danzaban por el aire húmedo. 

Tiro su cabeza hacía atrás, chocando sus mechones amargos contra las paredes exteriores del gimnasio. Ojos grisáceos contemplaban el cielo, conteniendo un bosque de recuerdos en el interior de su cristal. Similar a los de un felino, sus ojos se agrandaban con la mínima incitación de la vida al juego de las apuestas. Y quizás sea mi falta de sueño, pero me pareció haber escuchado un suspiro temblante... lo suficiente profundo para gritar el secreto que guardaba en el. 

La adrenalina goteo cada vez menos, y él podía sentir sus piernas temblar — Joder — levanto su mano al manto celeste resplandor, desenredando las vendas en sus puños. Gruño al ver sus nudillos astillados. 

_Otra vez perdió el control de su cuerpo._

Se reincorporo de su soporte, balanceándose a una postura recta que no tardo en encorvarse de nuevo. No se quedó mucho más que algunas pitadas, no tenía razón para hacerlo de todas formas. Así que cuando la noche se despertó en la colilla de ese cigarro. El detective descartó el filtro contra el asfalto. Reboto hasta los zapatos pulidos de alguien más, pero nadie reprochó. Porque, lógicamente, _ninguna person_ a debería asomarse más de los centímetros de distancias establecidos por Gavin Reed y enfrentarse a él. Así que, con cobardía, solo formaban una mueca, mirándolo por debajo de su barbillas.

 _Mira que buscar la felicidad en una adicción..._ — habló, irónicamente, la dependencia que pasaba por allí.

La puerta cristalina del gimnasio se abrió — Nos vemos el jueves, Gavin. Descansa — saludó su entrenador, dándole un golpecito a su hombro.

— No prometo nada, Jacob — curvó sus labios, descansar no era algo común en su trabajo, en su vida.

— Inténtalo por lo menos — rodó los ojos, agitando su mano —. ¡Nos vemos!

— Lo que tu digas — devolvió el gesto, viéndolo alejarse. Acomodó su capucha y continúo caminando. Sus pestañas bailaban al compás de sus pasos, recordando con necesidad de retorno, aquellos días de calma.

La placa dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón resaltaban su identidad. Gavin Reed... ese nombre satura al pronunciarse. Incluso al ser escaneado, los procesadores de quien lo estuviese mirando se sobrecargaban. Escondía tanto, que no le sorprendía el hecho de que nadie estuviera allí para él en ese momento. El pasado en que alguna vez circulo como presente, lo comprometía a la mentira. A los secretos dentro de la mordida de una manzana metálica, a llevar consigo un silenciador para todas las armas que cargase. Pero ese ayer ya no le causaba la misma ansiedad que como alguna vez lo hizo. Porque ya no se escuchaban los latidos amenazantes de la persona que conocía, al igual que él, su clandestinidad. 

_Él mismo se encargó de que ya no se escucharan._

Atada a si cintura, la mala vida lo perseguía, encaprichada al estuche de su arma. Y, Gavin, simplemente dejaba que lo acompañase. Después de todo, lo supo incluso antes de apretar el gatillo. Desde ese beso de pólvora que crearon cadenas de sangre, atando a recuerdos enlazados a su presente. 

Mordazas de tela áspera, apaciguadoras de cualquier pedido de ayuda. Garganta desgastada de pastillas de mercurio se pasaban entre bocas. Placebos antes de recibir eso a lo que su cuerpo rechazaba en ataques de pánico, que, de supuesto efecto temporal, dejaban ecos en esos tiempos de cambio, que entonces surgían en los altibajos de la vida...

¡Tecnología al alcance de bolsillo, robots seguidores ciegos de las órdenes de su comprador!

Oh, sabía en carne propia la consecuencia de la llegada de los androides al mundo, a la ciudad y a su entorno. Podía sentirlo en cada golpe que daba al saco de boxeo, en cada pesadilla, en su insomnio. Detesto desde el primer momento la idea de humanos sintéticos. Seres creados por su primo lejano para encargarse de juntar los pedazos que el hombre olvidaba atrás. El vomito de la ciencia para el mero comodísimo del humano, con carencia de filosofía... de sentimientos.

Encendió el reproductor inalámbrico de música incrustado dentro de su canal auditivo, subiéndose a la moto desgastada por el tiempo. Activo la radio desde la aplicación de su celular y condujo con lentitud hasta su departamento en Bricktown.

Las noticias narradas por el locutor no eran más que las de siempre. La misma rutina criminal que deja gusto amargo en la boca. Y ahora, se sumaban los androides en los grupos de victimas y culpables. Resultaba amargante el pensar que sus derechos se interponían en el de los demás. 

Y Gavin no podía hacer más que carcajear sin contenerse al verlos reclamar libertad, ¡Ni ellos mismos eran libres!, así que imagina que tan absurdo eran sus reclamos. Y aún más, el hecho de tener a un idiota de plástico de compañero. Se compadeció del pobre Anderson en un principio, antes de que este le pusiera un arma en su cabeza por intentar detener a Connor. 

_— ¡Joder!,_ _¡Esa mierda no siente!_ — se repitió más de una vez.

Pero más que pensarlo en su ideología, lo necesitaba como excusa perfecta de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Y debido a esa necesidad sin sentido de rivalidad con su opuesto, su cuello quedo expuesto a palabras filosas que lo convirtieron en una persona repugnante, detestable. Odiado por todos en el recinto, en su ambiente, departamento y rutina. Y, a las pocas personas que lo querían, l se encargaba de alejarlas. 

Sus ataques golpeaban el pecho de alguien que no lo merecía y sus impulsos lo arrastraban de donde alguna vez intento huir. Porque por más encendiera la televisión de contenido basura, subiera al máximo su egocentrismo y se escondiera detrás de su irascibilidad... el tacto de esas manos artificiales y el sonido de ese disparo aun atormentaba sus segundos.

Por supuesto, su falsa superioridad lo mantenía de pie. Seguir no era difícil. Si nadie sabía de su pasado, este solo existía para él. Y si alguien decidía juzgarlo, lo haría por su estilo de vida y no por las alas cortadas en su espalda. Murmullos pasajeros que devolvía en insultos a las personas o inteligencia artificial que pasara por su lado en la calle. Despreciaba el respirar el mismo espacio que un androide. El solo olor al oxido del metal, atraía a él experiencias que prefería borrar. Pero, hace tiempo había aceptado lo imposible del olvido, porque por más que lo intentara superar, siempre terminaba pagando su error, esa muerte. Un día con sus complejos como puntería perfecta, otro con las secuelas de sus ataques de pánico o con la falta de aire cuando bajaba en un ascensor. 

Todo eso hacía eco en su piel. Pero cada vez dolía menos. Es fácil de acostumbrarse al infierno en vida cuando creces con en él. Sabes, por más incierto que sea, que tarde o temprano el incendio se apaga y los culpables entierran los encendedores. Sin rezos, ni credos, juntaba sus manos en el pensar que todo pasaría cuando logrará cavar una tumba para sus cicatrices. Con un poco de maquillaje para ocultar los moretones, con un poco de soberbia para ocultar su inferioridad, él sería libre. 

Libre de los androides,

de su pasado...

_Libre de él._

Pero cuando pensó que solo las cenizas quedaban de aquel incendio, olvido comprobar los restos de pólvora que seguían a su presente. Y la flama a un soplo de extinguirse, busco sobrevivir. Alimentándose de su adicción, de sus miedos hasta encontrar donde respirar y extenderse. Su cabeza era un buen lugar para la combustión de pensamientos, pero ese fuego quería llegar más lejos... quemar su corazón.

Y cuando Gavin Reed se presentó al trabajo, con sus nudillos lastimados, el encendedor se desenterró y alguien más lo levantó de los escombros. Con una sonrisa, el destino encogió sus hombros. La misma historia, una y otra vez... 

Jeffrey llamó al detective a su oficina de cristal y él, con la tarea de prepararse un café cancelada, chasqueo su lengua y fue hasta donde lo llamaban. 

— Se te asigno un nuevo caso — avisó, sentado sobre su escritorio —. Presta atención — habló seriamente —, las noticias son reales. Creemos que alguien está detrás de los androides divergentes. Se han denunciado diez reinicios esta semana.

El detective tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar sonreír — Joder, Jeffrey, sabes lo jodida que esta mi relación con la chatarra. ¡Jericó me quiere tres metros bajo tierra, por si lo olvidaste!

— Esto es más que una simple oportunidad, Gavin — interrumpió —. Es un antes y un después de tu carrera. Así que ve más allá de tu odio absurdo y fíjate en tu futuro, chico. Esto eliminara las denuncias a tu nombre, pagarás lo que le debes a la comunidad de androides.

— _Yo no les debo nada_ — apretó los dientes —. Si piensas que por esa razón tomaría el caso, estas equivocado. Los que les pase no me quita el sueño, podría incluso, aplaudir a los que estén detrás de todo esto.

— Cuida tus palabras, detective — amenazó, poniéndose de pie —. Esto pasa sobre mí, se te ha encargado este caso exclusivamente a ti y al modelo RK900 desde ordenes superiores, el FBI te quiere dentro del caso y a cambio... serás recompensado _correctamente_. Se profesional detective Reed... _no pongas en duda tus habilidades_ _._

— Ah, entiendo — curvo sus puños —. Para encontrar un asesino hay que pensar como uno — arqueo su ceja en un brinco —, _hijo de puta_ — gruño, abrió su boca para quejarse, pero si lo que decía su jefe era verdadero, perder esa oportunidad sería mandar a la mierda todo su progreso. 

Pero había algo extraño en esa actitud. Que el FBI pusiera los ojos en él, parecía algo más que una diversión del pasado haciéndolo resbalarse entre sus propios pasos y ambición. Como una corriente de electricidad su mano derecha punzo. Puede que no le hiciera caso, pero su instinto no se equivocaba. 

— «¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?»— pensó, mirándolo con extrañeza.

El tiempo se ralentizo, mirando las reacciones corporales de su jefe. Los destellos verdes en su iris, parpadearon la búsqueda de una verdad. Mas solo encontró el cansancio en el rostro de su superior, sin una pizca de cinismo. Sus cejas se unieron en confusión, miro hacía el suelo y luego regreso a mirarlo.

La duda se inicio en la punta de su lengua. Esta dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de poner a prueba la certeza de su instinto que golpeaba la puerta sin cesar. Pero antes de que la razón hablará, las palabras dichas por su jefe lo embriagaron de egocentrismo. 

— Bien, tomaré el trabajo — concluyo, en una sonrisa —. Espero que sus promesas sean verdades. Solo dame algo de café, cigarrillos y lo resolveré en menos de una semana. 

— Sueñas muy alto — burló —. Pero confió en ti y en tu compañero — miro el reloj —. Espero que no me decepcionen.

Gavin abrió los ojos exageradamente, para luego entrecerrarlos — ¿Compañero?, demonios, soy lo suficientemente competente para necesitar la ayuda de un novato. ¡Puedo valerme por mi mismo!, tener a alguien más retrasará mi investigación — chilló molesto.

— No ponemos en duda eso. Pero son los nuevo protocolos — junto sus manos debajo de su barbilla —, ¿Entiendes?, los casos referentes a los androides no pueden ser tratados e investigados solo por humanos — lo señalo —. Mucho menos alguien con tu reputación con los mismos — le recordó, mostrando su palma para que Gavin no lo interrumpiera —. Así que, se te ha asignado una pareja androide- 

— ¿¡Qué!? — gritó desconcertado —, ¡Joder!, ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

— Baja la voz — cubrió sus oídos —. Esto no pasa por mí, Gavin. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¡Deberías comportarte como un adulto y simplemente aceptarlo! — resopló —. Ordenes son ordenes, muestra un poco de profesionalismo, joder.

Sus miradas se chocaron con disgusto. Esta de más mencionar que Gavin Reed estaba apunto de perder su trabajo por agresión a su superior. Mostró sus dientes, sus pupilas se achicaron y su adrenalina disparo. Elevó sus puños de a poco. 

— ¡Sos un corrupto de-!

En un pestañar, las manos de alguien más descansaron en su hombro. Dedos finos y largos, que rodearon esa zona en una caricia que se dirigió a su espalda.

— Sepa usted disculpar mi demora — se inclino suavemente, su LED parpadeaba azul brillante. 

Y como si de una ola inesperada se tratase, un mar de sentimientos choco contra su cuerpo. Con brusquedad, rasgando su cuerpo con las caracolas diminutas dentro de un sin fin de arena que se adueña de sus pies. Tormenta de marea de un sentir que hace tiempo no movía su corazón. Sus latidos se aceleraron más de lo permitido y el androide a su lado, pudo percibirlo. 

— Connor, perro faldero, suelta mi puta espalda... — pidió, bastante suave. Pero el otro no retrocedió. 

Luego de que RK800 lo dejará inconsciente en esa habitación, el detective no le dirigió la mirada. Como si el solo mirarlo le produjera nauseas. No se arrepentía de haber puesto un arma en su rostro, sino que de no haber apretado el puto gatillo.

— ¡Demonios, solo sigue una puta orden! — chilló, quitando las manos del modelo de su chaqueta, apretando sus ojos con furia —, ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!, ¿Me escuchaste? — giro su rostro, abriendo las ventanas del alma. Tomo inconscientemente los pliegues de la camisa alargada, elevó sus tobillos levemente y obligó al otro a agacharse. 

— No es Connor, Gavin — corrigió Jeffrey, mirando la situación —. El es RK900, tu nuevo compañero, así que te recomiendo que te disculpes con él en este preciso instante...— la voz de su superior comenzó a escucharse en ecos distantes. 

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Cuando sus iris dieron con esa expresión. Su frialdad recorrió todo su cuerpo en un escalofrió, el desierto polar que cubría las pupilas de RK900 se robó su aliento. Si silueta alta, fina y perfectamente helada provocó en Gavin, un efecto similar al de mantener un cubo de hielo en tu palma. 

_Quema, irónicamente._

Exactamente esa sensación ardió por toda su piel olivo, como si el androide no fuera más que una estatua cristalina...

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, se congeló. Como si su mirada lo conectara con un invierno eterno dentro de una bola de cristal... Como si la nieve vistiera sus clavículas y los copos se deslizaran por él. Sus labios temblaron, y sin darse cuenta, en ese jadeo gélido, la chispa se escapó de las cenizas, y se adueño de su corazón, como consecuencia de chocar contra la presencia helada de RK900.

— Mucho gusto, detective Reed. 

Y en ese instante, 

_un incendio perfecto se encendió..._

(dentro de él).

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Dicen que todo pasa por algo..._ que la vida tiene un revólver cargado con balines de emociones, capaces de atravesar el chaleco de la estabilidad y desarmarte en ti. Subjetivamente para bien o para mal, aprieta el gatillo apuntando hacia tu corazón y, _si tienes suerte,_ la bala no estará en ese giro del cilindro.

_Dicen que todo pasa por algo_... pero nadie dijo nada de tener que resignarse a las cartas que te tocan en la apuesta. A veces, uno tiene que seguirle el juego al azar y adaptarse a la partida. Y quizás, en la próxima ronda, _la escalera real_ este en tus manos. 

_Mientras tanto, solo disfruta y... prepárate para cuando seas el blanco_ — aconsejó el ciclo.

Gavin deslizo su pie izquierdo hacía atrás, girando su cuerpo levemente a la derecha. Bajo su cabeza un poco, y subió sus puños envueltos en guantes de goma espuma a la altura de su barbilla con agilidad. 

Cuando de aprender sobre destreza física, el detective era simplemente perfecto. Con un poco de práctica y sudor, llegó a dominar la postura básica de boxeo a la perfección.

— ¡JAB! — gritó el entrenador, advirtiéndole el movimiento que debía hacer.

El practicante doblo ligeramente las rodillas ante la orden. Se inclino hacia adelante, con sus codos en su pecho. Elevó su mano derecha un poco más que la izquierda. Llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacía la dirección del oponente y tiró el golpe, girando su palma hacía abajo. El guante choco contra los del entrenador y este sonrió. Tenía la misma energía de que cuando inicio el entrenamiento hace una hora.

Ahora, lo último era repasar los golpes básicos y descansar. Principalmente lo último, porque el pecho de Gavin Reed subía y baja con hiperventilaciones. Él no advertía de sus alteraciones a su instructor, porque no quería detenerse. Sabía que cuando de peligro real se tratase, aunque su cuerpo vacile, él debía seguir. La adrenalina se lo permitía, pero si las imágenes de un ayer cercano se mezclaban con el rostro de la persona que tenía al frente, su pasado tomaba el mando de su estabilidad.

— Gavin — interrumpió Jacob —, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dio un brinco, para regresar a la postura de un principio. El sudor se deslizo de su frente, y él acomodó los mechones sobre sus ojos hacía atrás — Si.

— Si quieres podemos parar, haz hecho mucho por hoy...

— No, estoy jodidamente bien. Sigamos — insistió, rodando los ojos —. Vamoos, unos minutos más.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. Las reacciones corporales de Gavin no eran notorias a simple vista, cualquiera pensaría que solo era a consecuencia de su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, pero su entrenador lo conocía. Más allá de lo profesional, él se encargaba del bienestar de quienes dirigía.

— Continuaremos el lunes.

Gavin apretó sus dientes. Inclino su cuerpo hacía adelante y tiró un golpe recto. Jacob, lo esquivo sin problemas, empujando suavemente la espalda del detective para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

— ¡Mierda! — jadeo, su rostro choco contra el suelo. Dio vuelta su cuerpo para mirar el techo del establecimiento.

— Eres bueno Gavin, aprendes rápido. Pero debes controlar tus emociones, sobre todo tu irascibilidad.

— No me analices, idiota.

— No lo hago, solo es una observación de colega a colega — carcajeo, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡La misma mierda! — replicó en un gruñido, levantándose por su cuenta. Acomodó su musculosa que se había desacomodado con la caída y salió del espacio de entrenamiento.

Jacob lo siguió con la mirada cuando este se retiró los guantes y soltó un suspiro al ver las vendas.

Palpó las llaves dirigiéndose a los vestidores y busco su casillero. El llavero tintineo al salir de sus bolsillos y él apoyo la llave electrónica contra la cerradura digital. La pequeña puerta se abrió y algunas cosas se iluminaron por la luz del edificio. Guardó las manoplas y el protector bocal dentro de su estuche. Tomo su bolso rojo, y lo apoyo en los bancos. Movió el cierre hasta el otro lado, retiro su celular, una botella de agua y una toalla oscura que usaba para el gimnasio.

El aparto digital reconoció su rostro sudoroso y se desbloqueó en un instante mientras él bebía a sorbos grandes el agua dulce, dejando caer un poco por su barbilla. Cincuenta llamadas perdidas del contacto: pinchazo de plástico. Resopló con molestia, tirando el celular de vuelta al bolso. Porque, por supuesto que él NO iba a devolverlas.

_Oh, vamos_. No te molestes con él, ¿Sí?, solo estaba cansado y fuera de servicio. Y lejos del trabajo, la idea de ver a RK900 era como... ¿Golpearse el dedo meñique contra el sofá?, bueno, así lo describía Gavin. Suficiente del androide en sus mañanas, tardes y noches; de esa frialdad constante que lo hacía suspirar.

Su relación no era del todo buena, en verdad. Y eso que llevaban juntos como compañeros hace poco más de dos semanas. En un principio, se baso de gritos y peleas. Si RK900 rozaba la actitud que a Gavin detestaba, él podría llegar a insultarlo desde temprano. Y viceversa. Aunque RK900 no insultaba, hay acciones que duelen y hacen más que una palabra. Pero claro, nadie podría culparlo, menos cuando de sus juegos con el detective se trataba.

Gavin Reed descartaba parejas en una o dos semanas. Arruinaba su cabeza con tanta mierda, que nadie se quedaría por cuenta propia. Pero ahora, él tuvo que experimentar en carne propia lo que les hacía a los demás. No, no tenía que buscar a RK900 a los bares, o verlo fumar en su rostro como él. Por lo contrario, novecientos era lo que sería: ¡El sueño de toda disciplina!, aprendía y entendía todo a través de ese chip de "Sr. moralmente correcto". Y como buen ciudadano, se encargaba de levantar las colillas que el detective fumaba y de recitarle, como si fuera sus jodidos padres, las consecuencias de fumar, tomar y dormir menos de las horas de sueño adecuadas.

Que eso podría matarlo, que su salud estaba en juego, que el ramen de _"Lo de Carlos"_ no tenían los nutrientes que necesitaba; ¡que esto, que aquello!

Gavin solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con su nariz arrugada, porque las palabras entraban y salían de sus oídos. O subía la música al máximo conduciendo a los casos. Era mejor eso a que soportar la mezcla irritable de la alarma policial y la voz del androide dándole lecciones de humanidad. «Que puto chiste», pensaba.

Y si mencionamos el mirarlo, no estaría de más el traer al presente las extrañas sensaciones que producía el estar cerca de él. Insectos alados revoloteaban en sus entrañas, empachándolo de sentimientos empalagosos. Bombear en sí ya era una mierda, pero hacerlo al ver el glaciar de sus ojos, era peor.

— Idiota — insultó al aire, mirando la llamada entrante del androide sobre su ropa. Rechazo la conexión, activo el modo avión y cerró el cierre sonoramente —, ¡Idiota, idiota!— se quejó.

En verdad, su mente siempre era aleatoria. Claro, tenía sus constantes (como gatos, videos de gatos, imágenes de gatos) pero cuando algo llamaba su atención, o le gustaba, rondaba todo el día en ese pensamiento. Y si este pensar duraba más de veinticuatro horas, poco a poco, todo se contaminaba de esa persona... de ese androide.

Intentando no resbalarse por la humedad de las duchas se dirigió a una de las ultimas. La pequeña salida de vapor dejaba entrar cierto aire fresco y combinado con el chapotear del agua fluyente contra las baldosas, lo dejaba volar de él. Era una pausa de tanto ruido del caso en el que estaba envuelto.

Fue un idiota al pensar que todo sería simple. Que en menos de una semana podría encontrar el punto que lo llevaría al por qué y quien de los hechos. Refregó su rostro y ahogó un jadeo desesperado al pensar en las miradas de esos androides. Si, los detestaba por completo. Pero su vida no se centraba en eso, ni mucho menos de disfrutar -bueno, no siempre- de escucharlos sollozar abrazando a su par sin vida.

Joder, sí. Los odiaba, sus muertes le causaban cosquillas. Pensaba, incluso, que podría ver a uno morir en sus ojos y no le causaría nada. Pero el pensarlo es muy diferente que hacerlo... por así decirlo. Él no era un enfermo maniático con tiempo libre. Y como oportunidad de ascender, él descubriría el culpable, lo destrozaría y sería el jodido héroe doble cara de los androides.

Apoyo sus yemas contra la ducha digital y apagó la cascada. Tomo su toalla y se seco un poco, lo suficiente para colocarse el bóxer. Presiono debajo de su oreja el auricular inalámbrico conectado a él y una música comenzó a reproducirse. Buscó la ropa dentro de su bolsa y se cambio rápidamente. Guardo el celular dentro de su bolsillo y salió con su cabello goteando.

— ¡Hasta nunca, Jacob! — saludó sonriendo.

— ¡Nos vemos el martes! — devolvió.

Traspaso la puerta del gimnasio, tarareando suavemente lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía un poco de hambre, así que bien llegará a su departamento pediría algo liviano... como una buena pizza de pepperoni, por ejemplo. Podría ver alguna serie, acurrucado con Whisky en el sofá. En realidad, _podría_ tantas cosas... si no fuera porque el destino ya tenía otros planes para él, detrás suyo.

Unos pasos finos sonaron contra el cemento, en su espalda. Gavin se detuvo en seco y volteo su rostro, disminuyendo el volumen de la música rápidamente. Su visión giro rápidamente y se topó con la expresión de RK900.

— Detective.

— ¡Demonios, RK900! — dio un brinco —, casi me matas del puto susto.

— Disculpe, no quería alterarlo.

— Joder, no te disculpes, solo... ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — preguntó de mala forma—, ¿Eres un puto acosador o qué? — alzó su ceja.

RK900 ladeo la cabeza ante la acusación, su LED giro en amarillo buscando la definición de la palabra y volvió a celeste en un segundo — No, no me malinterprete — respondió —. Intente comunicarme con usted, pero no contesto mis llamadas — explicó —. Y mis mensajes dejaron de depositarse en su mensajería, me preocupe por usted.

— Créeme, si me pasara algo, no necesitaría de un estúpido pedazo de chatarra — despreció —. Si no es por trabajo, no me busques — se acercó a su rostro, chocando su dedo índice contra el grabado del número de RK900 —, ¿Entendido, tostadora?

— No se preocupe, no tengo interés en establecer amistad con usted — devolvió, su LED parpadeo en rojo —. Se reportó una nueva víctima hace quince minutos con treinta y dos segundos. Lo que tardó en responderme, detective.

— Bien, échame la culpa — bufó —, ¿Y qué esperas?, ¿Qué te de permiso para moverte?

— Por supuesto que no. Pero usted es mi compañero, debemos ir juntos.

— ¿De la mano? — bromeó.

RK900 volvió a ladear la cabeza, mirándolo con extrañeza — _¿Disculpe?_

Gavin carcajeo ante la ingenuidad del contrario — De-la-ma-no— repitió exageradamente lento.

— Entiendo — miro al detective —, disculpe, estaba procesando sus palabras — extiendo su mano con la palma girada hacía arriba —. Si quieres, puedo tomarlo de la mano. Su nivel de estrés aumenta cuando está cerca de mí e ir de la mano, científicamente comprobado, podría reducirlo.

— ¡Mierda, no! — el detective cubrió su rostro con sus manos —. Fue sarcasmo, ¡Gran idiota!

— No se avergüence — parpadeo con confusión—, no me molestaría hacerlo.

Gavin abofeteo la mano del androide y soltó un bufido — Dios, me olvide que ustedes no tienen sentido del humor — rodó los ojos, sus orejas se enrojecieron levemente —. No quiero tomarte de la mano, era un puto CHI-S-TE — resaltó la palabra.

— Oh — se detuvo por unos segundos. Sus labios se curvaron con irregularidad hacía arriba y su ojo derecho se entrecerró —, jaja.

— ¿Qué carajos — se alejó —... te pasa?

— Estoy sonriendo — explicó —, por su chis-te — corrigió.

— Bueno, no lo hagas más, joder. Parece como si estuvieras planeando matar a alguien — pidió, rodando los ojos. Saco las llaves de la moto y se subió sobre ella —. Joder, ¿Cómo es la- em, dirección?

— Se la enviaré al GPS de su vehículo — su sien parpadeo —. Listo.

— Bien.

Un silencio paso entre ellos. Gavin encendió la motocicleta, mas no pudo avanzar. RK900 esperaba ansiosamente la partida del humano para irse, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Pero algo en él lo detenía. Culpa tal vez, o empatía. Apretó sus manos sobre el manubrio.

_Está bien, es un androide ¿Lo olvidas? no necesita que lo lleves. No debería importarte, ellos tienen sus propios colectivos. Vete de una buena vez_ — ordenó su complejo de superioridad.

«Si, no importa, ¡Que se joda!», pensó.

— ¿Subes? — preguntó sin pensar, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el indicador de gasolina —, _joder_ — susurró para sí mismo.

Empatía por androides, ¿Gavin?, ¡Esto es un espectáculo único!

Único verdaderamente, porque se juró no hacerlo jamás (como uno jura dejar sus adicciones). El simple hecho de llevarlo, por más idiota que parezca, significaba dos cosas: esperanzas de amistad erróneas y que estarían en el mismo espacio, a centímetros de congelarse de nuevo. Y no había cosa que más asqueara al humano, que sentir el metal tocando su cuerpo -peor, abrazándolo-. Por más similar que fuese el mismo al contacto con otro de su misma especie, él lo detestaba.

— Estoy bien, puedo caminar — se inclinó —. No se sienta en compromiso.

— ¡Bien! — gritó, enojado. Intentaba ser buena persona y el contrario simplemente lo rechazaba —. Espero que no tardes, chatarra.

Soltando quejas al aire, arranco su viaje a donde debía ir. Mirando de reojo el reflejo del androide caminando en su retrovisor izquierdo. Encendió la luz de giro para perder la imagen de RK900, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, freno rápidamente.

— ¡A la mierda! — gritó, dio la vuelta con la moto con costumbre y señalo su espalda con su pulgar —. Sube, RK. 

RK900 se lo quedo mirando, sin entenderlo. La inestabilidad golpeo contra sus procesadores y él no supo que hacer. Su LED se coloreo en el dorado de la duda.

Gavin suspiro — No te preocupes, no voy a chocar o alguna de esas mierdas — rascó su cabeza.

El androide asistió con la cabeza y se acerco a él. Tardo unos segundos en subirse, intentando tomar distancia de Gavin para no incomodarlo. La motocicleta se balanceo al costado por la mala dispersión de peso.

— ¡Demonios!, eres un puto gigante de acero ¿Sabes? — se quejó —, si te sientas así perderemos el equilibrio y caeremos. No quiero tener que soportar a Anderson si te llegase a pasar algo.

— _Pero usted..._

— _Usted, usted_ — repitió infantilmente —, ¡Deja de tratarme de usted y sujeta mi puta cintura! — giro su cuerpo para verlo y tomo las manos de RK900, para mostrarle donde debería ponerlas.

Bueno, el pensar antes de hacer las cosas no era una de sus cualidades... y no lo culpo.

Siendo consciente de las nauseas que le producía el contacto, pensaba en el androide primero. Tomo una bocanada de aire, dirigiendo su atención en la sensación de los dedos de RK900 en su cintura y luego enlazados a su pecho cuando las ruedas comenzaron a girar. E inconscientemente cerró sus ojos por un instante. Pero no sintió repulsión, por lo contrario, era emocionante ver las expresiones del androide. Como si la inestabilidad lo atontaran por un instante. Él sonrió y el rosa destello flores a su alrededor de camino a la escena de crimen.

* * *

— ¡Atrás!

Las cintas policiales envolvían la escena de crimen. Los periodistas capturaban el momento con sus cámaras, dando reportaje en tiempo real de los hechos. Gavin no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro profundo, y con una excusa perfecta, empujar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Entre la multitud, los oficiales intentaban controlar a las personas que se asomaban para ver más allá del límite digital, para permitirle el paso a los profesionales.

— _¿Pero que mierda?_ — preguntó el detective, mirando la escena —. ¿Qué demonios le paso...? — se agacho sobre sus talones.

— Detective, no lo toque — detuvo RK900, extendiéndole unos guantes —, use los guantes. Podría alterar la evidencia.

— No me digas que mierda hacer, ¿sí? — arrebató el látex de mala gana, colocándolos bruscamente.

El cuerpo metálico estaba boca abajo, con una de sus piernas desgarradas y la otra, diferente a la de su modelo predeterminado. El tirio brotaba del hueco de su cabeza, dejando rastro de sangre azul por todo el césped descuidado. Llevaba un traje blanco desgastado en el nombre de su serie.

— Es un modelo AP, 700. Los últimos creados antes de la revolución — escaneó, mirando los detalles que resaltaban en su visión como iconos a explorar.

— _Ojalá te hubiese preguntado_ — murmuro, rodando los ojos —. Mira eso, sabelotodo — señaló la herida —, ¿La bala continua adentro? — preguntó, deslizo su mano por el cabello sintético.

— Deme un segundo — su LED parpadeo, todo a su alrededor se descompuso en figuras y siluetas exactas —. Exactamente — confirmo, el balín se recreó en su palma en una figura tridimensional —, un balín BB de acero, calibre 4.5 mm — la bala fue reemplazada por una pistola.

— Un Crosman C11 — reconoció el detective —, joder, ¡Siempre quise tener una de esas! — admiró —... ¿Puedes analizar de donde fue comprada? — agarró su barbilla.

— Puede, pero tardara algo de tiempo — inició el análisis de la bala y el origen del arma homicida —, ¿Sugiere interrogar al vendedor para dar con el culpable? — ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?, no — negó —. Necesito una de esas — entrecerró sus ojos —, dejaron de crearlas en 2025 — explicó.

— Detective... — RK900 disintió con la cabeza, en desaprobación.

— ¿Qué? — encogió sus hombros —, solo digo — rodó los ojos —. Por cierto, RK900, no parece víctima de nuestro triturador de metal.

— ¿Disculpe?, ¿Qué quiere decir?

— No es difícil pensarlo, lata. Ven — hizo señas para que lo siga, el androide asintió —, ¿Ves los pasos sobre el barro? — preguntó, sacando conclusiones propias —. Supongo que el idiota no es de aquí, con el clima cambiante de Detroit, cometer este crimen en plena primavera es un descuido. Hasta el momento, a quien buscamos no dejaba huella, menos la bala. 

— Correcto — dio la razón.

— Además — giro su vista al cuerpo tendido —, por las heridas en su piel sintética en sus piernas y brazos, parece como si hubiera sido _perseguido_ , como una presa. A menos que a nuestro culpable se le hayas zafado algún tornillo, no lo parece. 

RK900 parpadeo amarilló — Buena observación — elogió.

— Si, si, soy el mejor — cruzó sus brazos —, ahora, ¿Tú que dices?

— Coincido con usted en casi toda su teoría, pero disoció en el hecho de que no sea a quien buscamos — camino de regreso a la víctima —. Recree la escena hasta cierto tiempo temporal y algunos detalles. Su repuesto viene del basural Android. 

— ¿El abandonado? — cuestiono —, pensé que había sido clausurado desde la revolución...

— Lo está. La única forma de entrar es con una tarjeta de acceso, pero son muy pocas las personas que lo poseen. El líder de Jericó, el FBI, la presidenta y CyberLife.

— ¿FBI? — arrugó su nariz —, ¿Qué carajos?

— Si, como escuchó — mostró un registro en una pantalla —. Sin embargo — cerró su palma —, no hay registro de un reciente uso del pase y este androide no está registrado a la asociación de Jericó.

Esta asociación era la encargada de buscarle hogar, en Jericó, a aquellos androides recién divergentes. El no estar inscripto con nombre propio, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. 

— Mierda — tomó aire, pensando en las posibilidades —, ¿Entonces sería mejor empezar por el basurero abandonado?

RK900 miró las estadísticas, los porcentajes de tener éxito y/o encontrar algún indicio — Es una buena idea... de hecho.

— Apuesto que a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido — elevó su mano, mantenido el dedo índice contra el pulgar y golpeo la frente del androide, provocando que este parpadeara.

—...— su HUD se coloreo en rojo, pero no dijo nada.

— _A sí me gusta_ — curvo sus labios hacía arriba, dándole la espalda a su compañero —. Ahora, vámonos antes de que oscurezca, tostadora.

RK900 lo vio marcharse, caminando a par de sus caderas. Cerró sus ojos y regreso su mirada al AP700 que, sin cuidado o respeto por el mismo, un grupo de policías lo cargaba a una camioneta oscura. Aparto la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar a donde el detective lo esperaba.

— Quítate — los periodistas humanos chocaron con su hombro al modelo RK —, androide estúpido.

— Disculpe — se inclinó suavemente, en disculpa. Cedió el paso y espero con calma que terminaran de pasar.

— _Por eso los matan_ — murmuraron, mirándolo de reojo.

RK900 se detuvo por un momento, pero sin poder hacer nada más, solo continuo caminando...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

El cielo de Detroit atraía las nubes en espirales de algodón de azúcar eléctrica. Hermosos colores destrozaban fragmentos de tormenta, acompañando de oscuridad la pronta caída de la noche, que, en primavera, tardaba un poco más despertar. 

Gavin pinchó su lengua contra su colmillo concentrándose en el camino en frente de él. Si bien el quedarse horas extras en el trabajo no era su ideal de esa noche, tampoco le importaba pasar el día pisándole los talones al sicario de inteligencias artificiales. Estaba atraído por este caso más de lo admitiría en voz alta y no sabía el por qué. Quizás fuese el morbo sociópata, o solo su competitividad compulsiva, pero siempre terminaba envuelto en casos difíciles y corrompidos.

Con la recompensa de una buena dosis de adrenalina, buscaba con la mirada algún punto ciego, pero parecía que el basurero estaba equipado demasiado bien. Luego de la revolución hace varios meses, el vertedero fue clausurado y sellado por paredes transparentes que desenfocaban el interior. Entrar ahí era pasar por alto dos autoridades que ejercían un gran poder en ese momento, y las consecuencias se hundirían directamente en su expediente...

Se dijo a si mismo que no había marcha atrás, que simplemente siguiera su instinto y si eso le costaba su placa, que se jodiera todo el puto mundo.

Derrapo su motocicleta, alejándose lo más posible de las torres de supervisión que alumbraban en luces redondas los cuerpos de quienes pasaran. Decidido, piso el freno. El androide detrás de él, rozó su pecho contra la espalda del mayor por inercia. Y solo en ese momento se percató que el su compañero continuaba sentado cerca de él. Se estaciono, apagando la vibración del motor. 

— ¡Detective, por favor! — pidió RK900, bajándose de la moto —. Regresemos, sin el permiso de allanamiento no podremos entrar. 

— ¡Que te den! — insultó, abriendo la cajuela —, no pienso ser el lame botas de nadie — retiró unos guantes digitales. Rebusco entre el paquete un cigarrillo y el encendedor electrónico. Colocó el filtro entre sus labios, encendiendo el inicio de la nicotina —. Y menos, pedir permiso para hacer mi puto trabajo.

Escupió el humo, dejándolo volar a su lado. Se colocó la seda entre sus dedos, preparando los programas para infiltrarse. RK900 lo miró perplejo, el uso de ese tipo de tecnología era ilegal, incluso para la corrupción policial. Una pregunta se inició en la punta de su lengua, pero este simplemente dejo de responderle, como si RK900 no estuviera allí.

El detective miró las cámaras de seguridad, pensando en lo exagerado que resultaba tal seguridad para un jodido basural. Levantó su dedo medio al lente que captaba sus movimientos — ¡Come mierda, Jeffrey! — chilló.

— Detective Reed, si no esperamos la firma del juez, podrían retirarnos del caso — insistió, como voz de razón.

Giro su rostro, mirándolo de mala forma — ¡Vete! Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, señorito perfecto.

Le una pitada larga al cigarrillo y lanzó el humo contra las barreras del vertedero, empañando líneas de números.

— Si quieres advertir esto, hazlo. No es la primera vez que lo hago y no necesito la supervisión de un pedazo de lata oxidada, ¿Oíste? — conectó deslizo sus manos sobre el mural desenfocado —. Y no sé tú, pero yo no pienso volver al recinto esperando las indicaciones de un viejo de mierda, las respuestas pueden estar del otro lado — mantuvo el cigarrillo en su boca, mientras pirateaba la pared digital.

La pantalla mostro opciones, los accesos estaban bloqueados y pedían la introducción del código de seguridad. Los registros confirmaron lo que el androide le había comentado horas atrás. Nadie entró ni salió del vertedero en los últimos cinco meses... o que fuese certificado, al menos.

«#47a386e98f78», escribió sobre el teclado táctil. Esos conjuntos de número eran perfectos para infiltrarse a cualquier dispositivo digital. Hasta el momento, pudo usarlo sin problemas en casos de allanamiento o en su departamento cuando perdía la llave.

— Vamos bebé — rogó en un murmullo, encendiendo el audio en su oído para intentar establecer una conexión con los comandos y escuchar las comunicaciones de la torre de vigilancia —, no me falles.

«— Espere, lo de ayer, él estuvo aquí — hizo una pausa —... pero — dudó —. Bien, entiendo».

— Alguien estuvo aquí ayer... — pensó en voz alta.

El audio comenzó a conectarse, unas voces se escucharon levemente, pero no duro demasiado. Las funciones se bloquearon en un instante y el sonido se saturo de interferencias.

— ¡Mierda! — apagó sus auriculares, una cinta de palabras en rojo resalto frente de él. Lanzó el cigarro al suelo —. ¿Acceso denegado?, quisieran, hijos de puta — volvió a conectar la punta de los guantes a los comandos.

— Detective, eso es peligroso — suspiro, acercándose a él —, detective Reed, aparte su mano — el contario no prestó atención —, ¡Detective! — nombró, tomando la muñeca del humano.

El nombrado se detuvo, dándose vuelta y dar con el iris helado de RK900 — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Al frente suyo, enredaderas de corriente eléctrica rodearon la pared. Momentáneo pero letal para el cuerpo de un humano sin la protección adecuada.

— ¡Joder! — soltó, dando un brinco hacía atrás, pero el agarre del contrario no le permitió retroceder completamente. Miro al androide —. ¿Qué, esperas gratitud?, te dije que te vayas, que estés aquí me estorba — habló hostilmente, intentó zafarse del agarre.

Pero él no respondió. Exhaló, pasando más allá del telar de volteos, sosteniendo con firmeza a Gavin. El detective solo sintió una pequeña descarga, y como si de estática se tratase, su piel se erizo mirándolo. La comisura de sus labios se mantenía neutra, mirándolo por debajo.

— No voy a irme — aseguró, dejando de ejercer presión en su muñeca —, usted des mi compañero, detective Reed. No voy a dejarlo solo.

Las cámaras de seguridad se desactivaron dentro del rango en donde estaban y, a unos pasos de ellos dos, las cintas rojas se reemplazaron por verde. El acceso fue pirateado a la perfección y la puerta automática oculta entre los murales dieron el paso hacia adentro.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a permitirle exponer su vida en riesgos innecesarios — garantizó, con seriedad.

Gavin abrió su boca para decir algo, pero sus labios temblaron y resbalaron un insulto vago. 

Si, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Hasta el momento, sus compañeros simplemente lo abandonaban a su suerte. «¡Si quieres arriesgar tu carrera, hazlo tú!, ¡Yo me marcho!». Y si lo enfrentaban, agachaban la cabeza y metían el rabo entre sus piernas, y Gavin se inflaba de orgullo. Pero ahora, las cartas se dieron vuelta sobre la mesa y la sumisión que en un principio vistió las acciones del androide, se derramaban sobre él en lo voluble de lo ronco de su voz inexpresiva.

— Mira, novato — despreció, intentando apartar la mirada para no demostrar su vacilación —, si piensas que con esto podremos llegar a ser amigo, estas jodidamente equivocado — advirtió —. Odio a los androides, y mucho más a vos, _¿Fui claro?_ — pico su sien.

— Lo sé — confirmo —, desde que nos conocimos me has repetido _doscientos veinticuatro_ veces que me odias. Por supuesto, si solo nos referimos a lo textual, exceptuando reacciones o expresiones.

Frunció su ceño, soltando un bufido — ¿Y?, ¿Te importa tanto que te odie como para llevar una cuenta? — levantó una ceja, con sarcasmo —, bueno, ¡Bienvenido al puto mundo real!, no todos van a quererte por tu cara bonita de muñeco — cacheteo suavemente sus mejillas — y menos yo, porque te odio — susurró —. No esperes mucho, ¿Sí?

— Doscientos veinticinco — se corrigió, levantando los cinco dedos de la mano.

— Ah, ¿Te crees graciosito? — arrugó su nariz, empujando sus palmas contra el pecho del androide —, apártate idiota — mostró sus dientes —. Quiero que se te grabe esto, pinocho. No vuelvas a hablarme así o a tocarme, ¿O es que te gustaría terminar como tus hermanos basura? — señaló dentro del vertedero.

Su sien se ilumino de color rojo — No — poso su mirada en el temblor de las manos de Gavin —, discúlpeme.

— ¡Ni una mierda! — chasqueo su lengua, pasando más allá del androide —, terminemos esta mierda.

RK900 siguió sus pasos, apretando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

Luces LED resplandecientes de maltrato, alumbraban el dormitar del sol en el horizonte y el cementerio putrefacto de almas sintéticas, como un retracto en vida de uno de los círculos del infierno. En ese silencio que deja la muerte al pasar, resonaban los lamentos de los seres de plástico, respirando contaminación dentro de sus trajes de lycra.

Guardaba dentro de sí, una variedad excepcional de modelos y partes Android's, moralmente incorrectas de reusar. Delimitado por supuesto, por las grandes empresas como CyberLife, que a consecuencia del decreto de la presidenta, debieron reducir su producción a thirium modificado, actualizaciones y repuestos. Y, las cadenas del dinero que ataban las almas humanas, ahora aplicaban a los androides.

Oh, por supuesto, por lo menos ahora eran libres ¿Verdad?, con el sentido cómico de la palabra. Viviendo bajo las bases y condiciones prestablecidas para obtener un poco de comodidad. Tal vez hasta un poco de placer. Ese que el detective Reed perseguía, para aliviar su insaciabilidad, a cambio de su salud física y mental. 

_¿De nuevo pensándome?_ — sonrío el pasado, recorriendo el iris del humano, frente al escenario reflejado en sus pupilas.

Maniquís ahogados en un mar de desechos, lo atraían al remordimiento. Tanto como lo invasivo del aroma del metal en descomposición entibiaba el pasado en su mente.

Como un látigo de punta filosa, el escalofrió recorrió su espalda en el recuerdo — Bueno... al menos no llueve, ¿No? — volteó su rostro a RK900, dándole unos golpecitos con su codo.

Relámpagos de luz contornearon el algodón de agua. El cielo tembló un poco, las nubes sollozaron y las estrellas se cruzaron de brazos, su espectáculo no podía verse. Una pequeña gota reboto contra la punta de su nariz, haciéndolo pestañar suavemente.

— _Oh_ — RK900 volteo su palma —, parece que invocó la lluvia, detective.

— ¡Maldita sea! — maldijo — _, te gusta joderme, ¿verdad?_ — levantó su cabeza al manto azul, aceptando su destino —... hijo de puta — se quejó, caminando sobre el cementó.

— Cuidado detective — posó su brazo sobre el pecho del detective, para evitar que se cayera —, puede que este algo resbaloso. Si me permite, puedo ayudarlo a bajar...

— ¿Qué sí te lo permito? — el humano lo miro con media sonrisa, observo la bajada de barro y sonrió — _¿Esto responde tu respuesta?_ — dio un paso más allá del piso estable, balanceándose sobre el suelo resbaladizo.

Concentrándose en sus movimientos, Gavin tenía todo bajo control. Después de todo, _caer en picada era algo común en su día a día._

— ¡En tu cara, RK!, ¡No necesito de tu puta ayuda! — exclamó sacando su lengua, victorioso.

Escuche por ahí que toda historia tiene su enseñanza. Bueno, en esta es: nunca desvíes tu mirada en un camino empinado, porque puede que tropieces contra tus propios pies y entonces...

— ¡MIERDA!

Rodar cuesta abajo hasta caer de cara al suelo.

— ¡LA PUTA MADRE! — chilló. 

RK900 lo miro preocupado — ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó desde arriba.

Resignado a su fracaso, se puso de pie — Si, perfecto — levantó su pulgar —, ahora es tu turno, ¡Ojo, no te vayas a caer! — limpio su rostro con sus manos, preparándose mentalmente para reírse al ver caer a su pareja de trabajo embarrado. 

— Intentaré...

RK900 escaneó la zona con calma, buscando una forma de bajar a donde su compañero y no terminar como él. A su izquierda, una escalera de residuos estable resalto. Recreo el camino seguro, viendo donde debía saltar para no ir cuesta abajo y, con pasos precisos, comenzó a bajar.

— Gracias por preocuparse — agradeció, poniéndose a su lado sin una sola mancha —, tengo pañuelos descartables ¿Quiere uno? — metió su mano en su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

— ¿Cómo es que tú-? — embozó —. No, ¿Sabes qué?, vete a la mierda — insultó, arrebatándoselo de la mano —, tú y la primavera... Además, ¿Qué mierda haces cargando pañuelos?, ¿Secretas moco azul o algo? 

Gavin desabrochó el pañuelo negro de su manga y lo ató alrededor de su nariz. 

— Oh, no es así. Supuse que lo necesitarías, las alergias predominan en estas estación — explicó, el otro gruño —. No me mire de esa forma, detective, si me hubiese esperado, podría haberlo bajado...

— ¿Cargándome como princesa?, ¡No gracias! — rodó los ojos y lanzó el papel al resto de la basura, avanzando.

RK900 levantó el pañuelo, lo dobló correctamente y lo guardo dentro de nuevo al empaque — Debería cuidar su planeta, detective.

— Si, si, como sea — restó importancia —. Deja de actuar como un eco-idiota y hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

RK900 se mantuvo estable, aun cuando la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse sobre ellos. Siguiendo el camino marcado por su HUD, miraba con atención al humano que se resbalaba en cada paso que daba — ¿Quiere que lo ayude?, ¿Necesita algo?

— Si te callas me haces feliz — resoplo —, ¡Muy!

La suerte de Gavin dirigía sus zapatos justo donde había huecos que, al pisarse, derrumban alrededor, hundiendo sus pies. RK900 escuchó la orden y le hizo caso, depositando sus manos detrás de su espalda, observándolo oscilar en silencio.

— Si, ¡Jódanme! — habló de la nada —, debería haberme quedado en mi puta casa con Whisky — se regañó a sí mismo —, pero no, el idiota no pensó, ¿¡Por qué mierda me dejaste actuar estúpidamente, RK900!? — reprochó, tirando la culpa.

— Se lo advertí, pero usted no quiso escucharme — respondió, ignorando los insultos del más bajo seguidos de esa repuesta.

Diseñado para encontrar hasta el mínimo patrón de coincidencia, sus procesadores se encargaron de escanear los indicios, registrando cada detalle.

Por su parte, Gavin miraba detenidamente todo. «Son muchos más que antes», dedujo, recordando a flor de piel la sensación cortante de la atmosfera. Trayendo al presente que, las heridas dentro de su corazón, no podrían cerrarse con solo un poco de tequila, limón y sal.

«Pagarás lo que le debes a la comunidad Android», recordó las palabras de su jefe. La cicatriz en su nariz dolió — Lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas, ¡Maldición! — murmuro, haciendo una mueca de angustia. Pisando con fuerza la tierra húmeda.

RK900 lo miro de reojo, observando su pequeña conversación consigo mismo. La curiosidad dirigía sus ojos por sus reacciones — Detective — interrumpió, el otro le devolvió la mirada —, encontré posibilidades de coincidencia, del otro lado del vertedero — señaló un camino —, por allí.

— _¡Wow, wow!_ — dio un paso hacia atrás —, si, esa mierda es jodidamente terrorífica — describió, mirándolo con estupefacción.

La pesadilla personal del detective: espacio estrecho, resbaladizos como caminar sobre un lago congelado al borde de derrumbarse, repletó de brazos metálicos que sobresalían entre los desechos con movimientos espasmódicos.

— Detective, las coincidencias redondean al cien por ciento, no hay duda alguna, el cuerpo esta del otro lado.

— ¿Y para eso hay que pasar entre esos brazos?, ¿Qué dan un PUTO MIEDO? — preguntó incrédulo —. Oh no, tu puta madre va a pasar por allí. Odio estar en lugares pequeños.

— No tengo 'madre', detective — RK900 suspiro —. No hace falta que venga usted, quédese de este lado y manténgase a salvo — indicó —. Pero por favor, espéreme aquí.

— Bla, bla — parloteó con su mano —. Si quieres ser el primero en morir como las películas de terror, hazlo. ¡Suerte en el infierno! — bromeó, agitando su mano en un saludo de despedida.

Cruzó sus brazos, mirándolo adentrarse. Rodó sus ojos, apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en su pie derecho. Seguir las indicaciones del androide era una mierda, pero lo haría con tal de no pasar a voluntad por sus peores miedos. Aparto la mirada, y observó algo extraño a su costado.

Un rostro de Cyberbot. Agacho su cuerpo, mirando confundido el material... ¿Intacto?, no, imposible. A su derecha, otro igual. Limpio la suciedad con su mano.

— ¿Cómo mierda es posible? — se preguntó a sí mismo. Su cabeza punzó. 

Cada primer día del mes, enviaban drones con sustancias corrosivas. Dañando de a poco el metal para desintegrarlos. Pero estas no mostraban ni siquiera los rayones del tiempo.

— Joder — cubrió su boca, poniéndose de pie —, ¡RK900, ven!

Pero con la mezcla de tormenta y sus sentidos alterados para evitar ser atrapado por los hilos de araña androide, que tomaban las prendas del androide para detenerlo, no pudo escucharlo. Sin vacilar, continuaba avanzando, desprendiéndose de los agarres de sus iguales.

«¡Ayúdanos!»; «Quiero vivir»; «No nos hagan daño», repetían.

Su LED parpadeo en rojo, pero no se detuvo, estaba a centímetros de salir. La luz ya se veía del otro lado. Mas los brazos de un TR400 sin piel artificial tomaron su cuello, obligándolo a retroceder.

— Tu no perteneces aquí — su tono de voz aumento con variaciones aleatorias —, ¡Tu no perteneces aquí! — gritó.

— Suélteme, por favor — pidió, sus manos temblaron sobre las del otro androide intentando zafarse.

— ¡¡Tu no perteneces aquí!! — acusó severamente. Thirium se deslizaban de las cuencas de sus ojos artificiales que ya no funcionaban.

Y en su descuido, sus pies fueron encadenados por manos robóticas, al igual que sus muñecas y prendas. Arrastraban su cuerpo hacía ellos, como arenas movedizas. Envolvieron sus brazos en su cintura y rostro, para que no pudiera ver.

La inestabilidad atontó por completo su sistema.

— ¡RK900!

Gavin parpadeó confundido al verlo. Y sin pensarlo, olvido la falta de aire que le producía los espacios pequeños y el tacto del metal, para ayudarlo. Empujo las extremidades que intentaban tomarlo a él, impidiendo que le hicieran lo mismo que RK.

— ¡Hey! — gritó, desde el inicio de sus pulmones, quitando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su compañero — ¡Hey, respóndeme! — dirigió sus manos a su rostro, quitando los dedos que cubrían su cristal — ¡Mierda, te dije que era mala idea! — descubrió su mirada, con la misma frialdad que siempre. Tomó su muñeca, viéndolo paralizado —, salgamos de aquí — impulsó su pie contra la pared de androides y consiguió la fuerza necesaria para liberarlo. Saliendo de esa prisión con prisa. 

Gavin miro sus manos, soltando desesperadamente a RK900. Su cuerpo temblaba rechazo, al recordar el espacio estrecho por el cual acababa de pasar sin darse cuenta. El temor tomo las riendas de su cuerpo y lo hizo temblar. Con hiperventilaciones, su miedo de quedarse encerrado (de nuevo) atacó su ritmo cardiaco.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo podía escucharse los jadeos del detective y la lluvia golpeando contra sus hombros.

— No debió preocuparse, tenía la situación bajo control — habló, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

El humano se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando sus uñas contra su brazo — ¡No me vendas mierda!, dijiste que podrías encargarte y fallaste.

— Yo- necesitaba uno segundos para estabilizar mi sistema — apartó la mirada, escuchándolo gimotear —, ¿Se encuentra bien? — se acercó a él, entrelazando sus pies —, detective, su nivel de estrés está por encima del normal — apoyó su mano sombre su hombro.

— ¡No me toques! — lo empujó, el rostro de RK se difumino por la sonrisa cínica de otra persona —, ¡No me toques, bastardo! — atacó por reflejo.

Su LED giro en amarillo y rojo — Perdóneme — se disculpó sinceramente, recordando las palabras del humano sobre tocarlo —, no quise incomodarlo — guardó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Gavin negó con la cabeza, volviendo en sí despacio. Tragó saliva — No, está bien — infló su pecho y exhalo el aire despacio —. Jodido infierno, de todas las putas personas justo tú — susurró en un gemido —... no importa. Dame un momento, puedo controlar esta mierda.

— Esta bien.

Sin moverse demasiado, se alejo de su compañero. Lo suficiente para mantenerlo cerca y darle su espacio. Las pistas que necesitaban estaban a unos pasos de él, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Los latidos de Gavin resonaban contra su sistema y no entendió el por qué. El escáner de su cuerpo decía lo que el detective no confirmaría, pero él no era uno de esos androides sociales. Tenía una sola misión y eso debería priorizar sobre la salud de su compañero. Sin embargo, se quedo a su par. Esperando con calma que su respiración se regularizara.

— Bien, sigamos con esta mierda — se enderezó, exhalando con sus labios tiritando un poco.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó.

— Mejor que nunca, sigamos.

RK900 negó, insistiendo — Pero si necesita-

— ¡No necesito nada, ¿Okey?! — interrumpió en un gruñido —. No me hables como si fuera un enfermo mental.

Su compañero curvó sus puños, volviendo a mantenerse callado. Sus miradas se compartieron con disgusto, mientras la lluvia goteaba contra sus pestañas. El LED de RK parpadeaba incesantemente.

No entendía que había hecho mal... sus procesadores buscaron respuesta a la reacción del detective — Ese es, detective — arrodilló una pierna, para poder inclinarse. Un poco de sangre azul se mantenía en los restos del androide, RK900 parpadeo suavemente, pasando su dedo por el líquido para luego lamerlo.

— ¿Que-? ¡Joder, puto asco! — arrugó su nariz, sintiéndose ¿asqueado?, algo así —, ¿Estas seguro o solo te gusta llevarte cosas a la lengua?

— Si, el tirio pertenece a nuestra víctima — miro el suelo, las huellas se borraron por el diluvio del momento, pero eso no era nada contra el sistema operativo del RK más avanzado —. Mire, por favor — pidió suavemente, mostrando una recreación tridimensional —, AP700 no estaba huyendo cuando retiro las piezas, solo estaba asustado — mostro las reacciones —, calculo que su nivel de estrés rondaba el setenta por ciento y su instinto de supervivencia simplemente actuó.

— ¿Ósea que... no sirvió de nada venir aquí? — suspiro pesadamente.

— No, esto realmente es un avance importante — valoró.

— No es necesario que exageres, me equivoque y punto, no intentes arreglar lo que no se puede. 

— No es exageración — poso su mano sobre su corazón artificial —, si hubiéramos esperado el permiso, el diluvio repentino hubiera arruinado completamente toda la evidencia. Con esto, podemos reducir los lugares de búsqueda — explicó suavemente.

— ¿Y eso ayuda porque...? — alzó una ceja.

— Ganamos tiempo — curvo sus labios suavemente — Usted es realmente hábil en esto... — halagó.

Gavin sonrió de costado, presionando sus labios para evitar mostrar felicidad — Lo sé, soy un genio.

— Y... ¿Detective? — hizo una pausa, su software advirtió de errores —. Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué me ocurrió. Mi cuerpo dejo de... de funcionar, perdón por fallarle — agachó su cabeza. 

— Tuviste miedo — encogió sus hombros —, eso nos pasa a todos, no te disculpes. Yo eh- bueno, me acabas de ver... yo no puedo mantenerme en calma como tú — rasco su nuca —. Para ser nuevo en esto de los sentimientos, tú eres... _¿Bueno?_

— Oh, gracias — ladeo su cabeza —, perdoné, ¿De casualidad está intentado animarme?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del humano, enrojeciendo sus orejas — ¡Por supuesto que no, chatarra! — tomó una bola de barró y se lo lanzó al rostro del androide.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó, limpiándose.

— Inicio una guerra de barro o lo que sea esto, ¿Qué no ves? — tomó otro puñado.

— ¿Una guerra? — alzó una ceja —, pero no quiero pelear con usted — explicó, bajando sus cejas. 

— ¡Es un juego, gran idiota! — exaspero.

RK miro los alrededores, y luego a Gavin — No creo que sea un buen lugar para 'jugar', detective.

— Mm, tú realmente eres un pinchazo de plástico, ¿No?

— ¡Hey, quien anda ahí! — se escuchó a los lejos. Una linterna alumbro el camino a ellos.

— ¡Mierda!

|No seas descubierto|.

Alertas resaltaban en su HUD, los segundos se ralentizaron para tomar una decisión. Escapar era la idea general, pero proteger y poner a salvo a Gavin era la idea principal. 

|Protege a Gavin Reed y escapa|, bien, haría eso. 

Se preparo para cargar al humano, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el humano ya había tomado su mano, corriendo hacía otra dirección. Aturdido por el accionar de Gavin, intento seguir el ritmo de sus pasos.

— Ven, por aquí — lo guío rápidamente detrás de una pila de androides. La luz se infiltraba suavemente, lo suficiente para poder ver y no ser vistos —. ¿Nueve?, joder, dime que no se te desenchufó algo — apoyó su palma en el pecho de RK900, buscando algún latido artificial.

— Estoy bien, solo estaba procesando un escape seguro.

— Si mierda, un poco tarde — encogió su hombro —. Bien, se que tenemos que hacer, solo... no te apartes de mí.

RK900 dudó, salir de su instinto no le resultaba fácil. Pero ese cortocircuito, esa inestabilidad en su metal al ver su silueta desalineada a contra luz, lo hizo asentir. Su corazón bombeo... el thirium se calentó en el tacto del humano. Y él no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo, sin entender eso que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su sistema.

— ¡Hey, sé que estás ahí! — el crujir del suelo se escucho cerca de ellos.

_Oh, por cierto, él miente y ellos lo saben._

— «¡Es un juego, idiota!» — copio un androide, usando la voz de Gavin —, «¡Es un juego, idiota!»

El humano arrugo su nariz, escupiendo al metal — Maldita chatarra — sacó su arma del estuche, pateándolo —, desactívate de una vez — apretó el gatillo.

El sonido detuvo el latido del humano por un instante, sus ojos se agrandaron. Pegó sus uñas contra su palma, lastimándose ante la punción. Mordió sus labios para evitar hacer algún ruido y dar en evidencia de su presencia.

— ¿Detective? — llamó, por lo bajo.

Su iris se cristalizó. Parpadeo suavemente, el ayer cercano se interpuso en esa imagen y la culpa atravesó su corazón. «Debes controlar tus emociones», recordó.

— Debemos irnos — advirtió, apretando inconscientemente su agarre —, si vamos por ese camino, seguramente podamos escapar — señalo espacios específicos, perfectos para ocultarse. 

Saliendo de su inestabilidad, RK900 negó.

— No, es una mala idea — detuvo —, esos pilares pueden derrumbarse con el mínimo movimiento — explicó, mostrándole otro camino —, allí es seguro.

— ¿Me tomas por idiota? — alzó una ceja —, va a vernos, ¡Las jodidas luces de la torre nos delatarían!

— Por favor, detective. Confié en mí, solo tiene que cerrar los ojos... me encargaré del resto.

— ¡No, imposible! — chilló, desconcertado por la petición —, no me voy a servir en un plato de confianza para ti y simplemente cerrar mis putos ojos. Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de fe mutua. 

— Pero usted lo dijo, "no te apartes de mí" — le recordó —, ahora es su turno de confiar en mí. Solo por esta vez, confié en mi palabra. No permitiré que nada le ocurra. 

Gavin tomó aire y reconsidero las opciones. Confiar en un androide o recibir un disparo del guardia de seguridad... los dos tenían el mismo grado de gravedad. Pero por primera vez, de tanto tiempo juntos, pudo ver un poco de brillo en la mirada del androide. Tal vez valía la pena salirse del personaje un poco. 

— Bien... solo por esta vez y porque el jodido maniático se acerca.

RK900 sonrió un poco, con inestabilidad. Entrelazo sus dedos a la muñeca del humano delicadamente, apenas apoyándose de su piel para no incomodarlo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron en ese toque y RK900 comenzó a moverse, una vez que el humano asintiera.

Se conecto a los comandos que anteriormente pirateo, subiendo la intensidad de la luz más de lo que el LED aguantaba. El exceso de luz fue percibido por los ojos del guardián de turno y su visión se cegó momentáneamente.

— ¡Esteban, idiota, baja la jodida iluminación! — se refregó los ojos.

RK900 aprovechó el despiste, direccionando a Gavin a un lugar seguro. El temporizador para que la persona en la torre regularizara las luces eran minutos. Los suficientes para escapar con éxito.

— Ya puede abrir sus ojos — habló, soltando la mano del contrario.

Gavin subió sus parpados, mirándolo resplandecer con su cabello despeinado, coloreado por las luces blancas — Mierda — jadeo.

— Súbase a mi mano, le daré el impulso para que pueda subir — junto sus manos y agacho su cuerpo.

— Puta madre, espera, ¿Y tú?

— Puedo distraerlos, hasta que estés seguro — aseguró.

El humano resopló — ¿Qué no viste lo que le hizo a ese androide?, ¡Va a dispararte, idiota!

— No es problema, usted debe estar a salvo. Es mi misión.

Gavin rodó los ojos, dirigió sus manos a la pared de barró y comenzó a escalar. RK900 lo miro confundido.

— ¡Cállate y sube!, no quiero ver como... — se detuvo — ¡Mierda, solo sube!

Gavin Reed no necesitaba que nadie lo protegiese. Ya no. Aprendió a valerse por sí solo, a aprender de sus errores y escapar de los peligros en que el mismo se metía. Y mucho menos, volvería a ocultarse detrás de un sacrificio, mientras otros -humano, androide o lo que fuese- pagaba la fianza por el desliz de sus elecciones. 

Así que no, él tampoco iba a abandonarlo, por más extraño que sonara eso. 

La suela de las botas de Gavin lo hacían resbalar, pero mantenía la firmeza de sus manos, subiendo ágilmente. El cuero de su chaqueta se rasgó un poco, pero continuaba avanzando. RK900 alcanzó la cima, y estiro su mano al humano. Dudo si tomarla, pero finalmente entrelazo sus manos para subir completamente.

Con los segundos contados, y él guardia disparando hacía ellos, salieron rápidamente por otra de las entradas que tenía el vertedero.

Una bala rozo el traje de RK900 antes de su software se desenlazara con la seguridad del lugar y las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos. Gavin chocó su espalda contra la pared y con su pecho hecho un lio de altibajos lanzó el pañuelo al suelo. 

— ¡Seguramente es una puta rata !, no veo muy bien — escucharon.

RK900 y el detective compartieron miradas por un instante, esperando que los pasos se alejaran de donde ellos. 

Solo el ruido de la ciudad de fondo, el aleteo de los aguaciles se escuchaba. Una suave paz, con la noche rociando su aroma por los alrededores. RK900 se dedicó a observar la mirada de su compañero, que de a poco, comenzaba a temblar. 

— Detective...

— ¡JAJAJA! — estalló Gavin —, ¿Oíste eso? ¡Rata! — abrazó su estomagó —, ¡Lo mejor que escuche en mi puta vida! — señalo su rostro — ¿Acaso me parezco a una rata?, se sincero. 

— ¿No...? — El androide ladeo suavemente la cabeza al verlo sonreír serotonina en sus palpitaciones aceleradas — ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó preocupado, a su lado.

— Si, demonios — aseguró, tirando sus guantes para poder limpiarse las lagrimas —, ¡Eso fue jodidamente excitante! — sonrió, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. La nuez en su cuello se movía en las vibraciones de su risa.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Excitante, agitado, alocado. ¿Es la primera vez que rompes una regla o qué?

RK900 parpadeo, en realidad lo era — Lo es, supongo.

— ¡JAJA! — achino sus ojos —, no me la creo, ¡Hay que volver a hacerlo, tostadora! — se reincorporó, estirando sus brazos y luego su espalda. 

— ¿Mejor no? — el androide lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Mejor sí?, así es trabajar conmigo, tómalo o déjalo — le sacó la lengua, caminando a donde había estacionado su motocicleta —, pero mientras tanto, volvamos a casa — susurró, sintiéndose cansado. 

Bueno, sus ojeras decían algo de eso. Con suerte, al acostarse y tomar un baño podría conciliar sueño después de tanto tiempo de contar las estrellas desde las rejillas de su ventana. 

RK900 suspiro, siguiéndolo. Sus procesadores intentaban regularizar ese calor sintético en su corazón artificial al verlo, con la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre esto. Pero sabía que solo encontraría la respuesta con una persona especifica, así que debía esperar hasta llegar a la casa del teniente Hank Anderson. 

Las nubes se dispersaron, el cielo mostro su espectáculo de lentejuelas brillantes. El androide subió, abrazando al humano. No es como si quisiese hacerlo, se repetía, pero en verdad, había algo más que solo mirar los detalles de Gavin... algo que por supuesto que no podía sentir por el detective. 

— ¿Listo, tostadora? — arrancó el motor. Echándole una ultima mirada al vertedero, al pasado. 

No, RK900 no estaba listo. 

— Si.

_Sobre todo, él no debería estar sintiendo ese bombeo..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: 
> 
> Adivinen quien es Whisky, pista: tiene orejitas de gato y ronronea(?). Empieza con G, ojo. 
> 
> Lo sé, ¡Soy buena con las adivinanzas!
> 
> Estoy ansiosa por escribir el próximo capitulo, pero necesitaba poner este comienzo de su... ¿Amistad?, bueno, también soy buena comediante. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! 
> 
> ...  
> Lo que no vieron luego de que Gavin dejará a RK900 todo empapado, con el traje rasgado en la casa de Anderson...
> 
> — ¿¿Qué te paso?? — alzó sus cejas —. Espera, paso algo con Gavin, ¿Verdad? — cruzó sus brazos —, ¿Él te metió en esto? 
> 
> RK900 asintió. 
> 
> — ¡Hank, no me esperes para cenar! 
> 
> — ¿Eh?, ¿Dónde vas, Con? 
> 
> — ¡A darle 28 puñaladas a Gavin!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Si... eso sonaba más gracioso en mi cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sus mechones se resbalaban del sillón hacía el suelo, su pecho buscaba algo calor entre los almohadones de la sala de estar. Mientras la lluvia aterrizaba estrellas en sus gotas contra las puertas cristalinas del balcón, bailando a la par de la luna infiltrada entre sus pestañas. Alumbrando sus luces entre la oscuridad de sus pesadillas.

Gemidos resonaban contra las paredes del departamento. Se acurrucaba en la manta aterciopelada con grabados de lavandas, derramando cenizas sobre el suelo de madera. Alcohol rodante sobre la mesa, llamadas perdidas de alguien más vibrando debajo del sillón.

Su inconsciente proyectaba sus miedos en una cinta de recuerdos monocromáticos. Manos sobre su cuello y palabras dulces contra su oído que bajaban besos filosos contra su corazón. El mismo que dejaba de latir en cada vuelta al sol, en cada amanecer en donde las estrellas se derrumban en el cielo.

«¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto, Gavin!?, ¡Yo te amaba!». Los moretones dejan marcas en la piel, el suvenir preferido del maltrato. Hematomas debajo de su barbilla, recorriendo el camino de sus toques.

«Perdón, nunca quise lastimarte», disculpas vacías, que recordaba cada anochecer en un sorbo de vodka diluido en su ayer. Quemadura eterna por su garganta, de gritos mudos.

«¡Baja el arma, Gavin!», la bala rasgo el aire en su trayectoria a su corazón. El tiempo mueve las manijas del reloj.

_Dos y media, debes despertar._

El incesante gotear del baño, los perros conversando con la luna y el celular continuaba sonando. Sus sentidos despertaron consciencia, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil dentro de su parálisis de sueño. Un segundo, nada más eterno. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, jadeando. Whisky se estiro, y trepo al sillón al escucharlo, ronroneando contra la nariz del humano. Apoyó las almohadillas de sus patitas contra su mejilla, iluminando el rostro de su compañero de vida con tonos rojizos.

— Whisky... bastardo — se quejó con voz ronca, sintiendo cosquillas por sus bigotes —, déjame dormir — gruñó, acurrucándolo contra su pecho, este maulló molesto y mordió sus dedos —. Bien, bien — respiró profundamente, reincorporándose.

Los colores del balcón colorearon su cabello, bostezando contra su palma.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó, subiéndolo a su regazo. Este se acurrucó entre sus piernas, dando un pequeño giro. Gavin acarició su melena suavemente, hasta que el circulo de luz volvió a colorearse azul —, ¿Me despertaste solo para darte caricias?, eres un mimado.

Whisky siempre lo despertaba para reclamarle las caricias que él no le daba en la semana, o para cuidar del humano cuando este no descansaba en su cama. Gavin por su parte, solo se encargaba de cumplirle sus caprichos. Estiro un poco su cuerpo, buscando debajo del mueble el sonido incesante del celular.

— «Demonios, Gavin» — habló Tina Chen, del otro lado de la línea —, «pensé que no me ibas a contestar nunca más» — sonaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa, T.? — preguntó dormitado, refregando sus ojos.

— «Quería saber cómo estabas» — confesó, suspirando —, «pero me alegra escucharte bien. Connor me contacto, estaba intentando comunicarse con vos. Joder Gavin, ¿Lo bloqueaste?» — soltó una pequeña risa.

Gavin parpadeo confundido — La pregunta es por qué no lo haría, cariño — acuno al felino —, pero sí. Es una puta mierda hablar con él.

— «¡Ah, y me lo tengo que comer yo!» — reprochó —. «¡Me había olvidado que era tu secretaria!» — resoplo.

— ¿Y no? — bromeo, girando su cuerpo al paisaje nocturno.

— «Idiota» — insultó sonriendo —. «Bien, le diré a Connor que estas dormido, pero a cambio me debes una cerveza, ¿Va?»

— Ni en pedo-

— «¡Trato hecho!» — decidió, cortando la llamada.

Gavin soltó el celular, rodando los ojos. Movió suavemente a Whisky, con cuidado de no despertarlo de su estasis. Camino pesadamente hasta su cuarto, con el pensamiento repletó de curiosidad del porqué Connor buscaría conversar con él. Deposito al gato a su lado y este se estiro, adueñándose prácticamente de toda la cama.

«Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos» la voz sin emoción de RK900 resonó en un latido. Gavin sonrió de costado, apoyando su mejilla contra la almohada, «Me encargare del resto».

— Idiota — susurró en un hilo de voz, ocultando su rostro en la seda.

Si, eso no pasaría. No volvería a confiar en él de nuevo, tomar sus manos o a sentir... eso. No volvería a tocar fondo, hundirse pensando en alguien más, consumiéndose en el incendio que alguien más encendió en su cuerpo.

Se lo prometió, cuando las sirenas policiales envolvieron el silencio de la habitación y él le pidió que prometiera, bajo un juramento de sangre, que viviría su condena.

Gavin echó un vistazo a la bomba de tirio germinada en flores. Presiono sus labios con sus pupilas nubladas. El sueño se recostó a su lado, vendo sus ojos con sus manos y lo arropo en un ensueño de las sensaciones del día anterior.

* * *

La luna bostezo sobre el despertar del sol y se durmió en el colchón de estrellas. El día comenzó, y con el, las flores despeinadas. El cielo preparó sus espectáculos primaverales, dejando volar gamas aladas de mariposas por doquier, que rebotaban entre las risas de hadas de pétalos rosados que reinaban el mes de abril.

Michigan se bañó del roció de las nubes, luciendo un vestido floral entre sus pestañas florecidas. Dando pequeños giros de destellos contra los vidrios de Detroit. Son el fondo perfecto para el encuentro eclipsado de sus pasos.

— Buen día, detective — saludó, sin esperar un regreso.

— ¡Hey!, buen día, tostadora — sonrió levemente.

El tiempo se fraccionó en el inicio de la pequeña sonrisa que Gavin Reed le dedicó a RK900 al verlo.

Un verano otoñal rozaba su piel con ese invierno primaveral a milímetros de su mirar. Bailaban en el desdén del debate de la combinación de sus diferencias, insultos con toques románticos de un mismo latir.

El destino los miro cruzar el universo en sus pupilas. Le preguntó a la vida si podía detener el sonido de su corazón, pero ella solo le sonrió con dulzura y el solo puede suspirar, resignado a ser un simple espectador de su belleza. Y en ese sopló, llevó su brisa a la voz de un llamado.

Ellos compartieron un instante y fueron a donde el destino ordenó.

Jeffrey mantenía su postura neutra, sobre su escritorio. Esperando a que ese par tan dispar llegara a su oficina cristalina. Cerraron la puerta detrás de su espalda. Connor echó un vistazo, al igual que otros.

— No puedo creer esto — apretó el puente de su nariz —, ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? — negó con la cabeza, con decepción.

La pantalla al frente de ellos evidenciaron su crimen, pero él se negaba a regresar su mirada en eso que captó las cámaras de seguridad del vertedero.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Gavin encogió sus hombros.

— No, no es "lo que quiero que me digan"— suspiro, apretando el expediente del detective en su mano —. Quiero que me expliques, Gavin Reed, ¿Cómo es que funciona tu mente? — su expresión de enojo se profundizaba en su entrecejo —. Porque estoy segurísimo que esto fue un plan tuyo y no de RK900.

Gavin llevo su mano a su barbilla — Mm, deberías preguntarme como es que funciona tú mente, viejo — dio vuelta las palabras, dando un paso cerca de su superior —. Te recuerdo que ustedes me pusieron en este caso, desde un principio dije que esta mierda no me importaba.

— Tu lo aceptaste — lo miro por debajo de sus ojos —. Lo mínimo que se te pidió, fue hacer las cosas correctamente, ¡Seguir una puta orden y línea recta! — dijo entre dientes —. Pero no dejas de sorprenderme, Gavin. Te dimos una oportunidad de ascender... no la supiste valorar.

Gavin lo interrumpió soltando una risa seca — ¿Oportunidad? — alzó una ceja con sarcasmo —, o solo es que debemos poner la cara al frente de algo que _ustedes_ no pueden resolver — resaltó «ustedes».

— Detective — susurró RK900, intentado salvarlo de la propia tumba que su compañero estaba cavando.

— No me interrumpas, lata — lo miro de mala forma y continuo —. ¿Quieres quitarme la placa?, hazlo — se enderezó por completo —, pero, ¿Leíste el informe que prepare por lo menos?

— Gavin Reed, le aconsejo que cuide sus palabras.

— Solo responde mi pregunta, viejo, ¿Es muy complicado?

Jeffrey entrelazo los pasos con el detective, enfrentando sus miradas — Si, lo hice. Pero tu informe simplemente es una estupidez. Una teoría absurda sin fundamentos sólidos, producto de la exposición de las sustancias alucinógenas y dañinas para la salud del vertedero.

— No lo es, Jeffrey, ¡Se lo que vi! No es solo una teoría, es lo más cercano que estamos del culpable. ¡Seguramente el hijo de puta no se esperaba que alguien visitara el basural!

Miro a RK900 — ¿Puedes confirmar lo que vio el detective? — cuestionó.

— No, disculpe.

— ¡Él no estaba en ese momento! — justificó —. Puedes comprobarlo por tu mismo, ve al jodido vertedero y míralo, antes de que empiece el próximo mes y la evidencia se vaya a la puta mierda — incitó a comprobar —. Ustedes dijeron que me darían los materiales para resolver este caso, pero hasta el momento no tengo su jodido apoyo, hace semanas les estoy dando mucho más de lo que nadie podría. Pero cuando necesito un pedido de allanamiento me dan la espalda — chilló —, ¿Y yo tengo la culpa de hacer mi puto trabajo?, esto es un puto chiste.

— Gavin, la exposición sin previa protección al vertedero es un riesgo para la salud. Ahora no solo debemos gastar tiempo, sino que también dinero en un profesional para que analice tu salud — explicó, apretando sus manos —. ¿Comprendes que tu corazonada pudo afectar tu bienestar?

— Corazonada ¿eh?, ¿Eso te ordenó el FBI que dijeras? — apoyó su mano en su cadera —, ¿Cuánto tiempo serás el lame-culos de los federales, Fowler?

— ¡Gavin Reed! — gritó por la acusación —. Dios, solo vete, no quiero escucharte más... — masajeo su sien.

Le dio la espalda, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

— Sabes que es verdad, por eso te molestas — cruzó sus brazos —. Se lo que vi, viejo. Alguien está usando el puto vertedero para tirar a sus víctimas androides, porque nadie controla el área — expuso convencido de sus palabras —. Intento deshacerse de AP700, pero el cabrón se olvido de preguntarle: _"Che, ¿Seguís vivo?"_ — bromeó con seriedad —. RK900 — llamó —, ¿Puedes recrear la secuencia en un holograma? — pidió.

El nombrado dio un pequeño brinco, analizando las palabras del humano. Su sien se iluminó en amarillo rojizo, uniendo las palabras de Gavin Reed con las pruebas obtenidas hasta el momento. Se preguntó porque su compañero le ocultaría esa información hasta el momento, siendo esta necesaria para la deducción de una teoría con la consistencia que proponía.

_(¡Ni que fueran pétalos azules!, ¿Verdad?)_

RK900 asintió, girando su palma. La escena del crimen se mostró en una holografía, remarcando los detalles y creando un bucle temporal de figuras. Una persecución, un disparo por la espalda, una víctima.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, Gavin?

Gavin se tomó unos segundos imaginándose el punto de vista del asesino — No es difícil pensarlo, viejo — sacó su arma de su estuche y apuntó hacía RK900 —. Tenía un trabajo pendiente y... ¡Bang! — simuló disparar, recreando el sonido de la bala —, lo termino — sonrió de costado.

RK900 lo miro de reojo, sin vacilar ante la acción de su compañero.

— Detective, baje el arma por favor.

Su voz resonó con seriedad, helando el aire.

— Esto no es ficción, Reed, es la realidad — chocó sus puños contra el mueble —. Si alguien estuviese cargando los cuerpos al vertedero, serían captados por las cámaras de vigilancia, como ustedes, por ejemplo — tomo aire, exhalando sonoramente —. Este caso necesita compromiso, lealtad y responsabilidad — remarcó cada cualidad —. Ninguno de los dos lo tienen — sentenció —. A partir de ahora, están fuera del caso, y no quiero ver sus caras hasta el lunes, ¿Fui claro?

— "Captados por las cámaras de vigilancia", ¿Cómo la grabación de como escapo el AP700?, que yo recuerde no existe tal video.

Su superior no respondió.

Gavin Reed pinchó su colmillo — Bien — levanto sus palmas con desinterés —, veremos cuanto tiempo tardan en rogarme que regrese — apoyo sus manos en el mueble, tirando su cuerpo hacía atrás.

— Retírese, Oficial Reed — pidió —, y... suerte con las multas — burló con cinismo.

Gruño, pasando su lengua por sus dientes — No la necesito — escupió.

Y se fue, resonando sus zapatos.

RK900 miró a Jeffrey por un instante y luego dio una reverencia, saliendo con calma.

* * *

— ¡Demonios, Gavin! — Tina Chen abrió los ojos exageradamente en la zona de descansó —, ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

— Mi trabajo, Tina, mi trabajo — tomó un sorbo de café.

— Si, mierda — puso sus ojos en blanco —, ¿Entiendes que te descendieron?, luchaste tanto por estar donde estas — intentó traer a consciencia. Pero como si estuviese conversando con una pared, el contrario solo encogió su hombro —. Gavin, por dios, piensa un poco. Mira, incluso arrastraste contigo a RK900...

— Yo no lo arrastre a nada, él me siguió — aclaró.

— Te conozco, Gavin, no me intentes vender mierda a mí — Tina golpeo su hombro con su puño —. Espero que te disculpes con él, ¡Esto es nuevo para RK900! — señaló disimuladamente al androide detrás de ellos —, deberías comportarte como un adulto. Solo míralo, su LED está rojo, debe estar pasándola mal.

— ¿Y? — frunció su ceño —, ¿Debería importarme? — resopló.

— Vuelve a casa Gavin, toma un baño y enfría tu puta cabeza — pico el pecho de su amigo —, estas actuando como un niño caprichoso.

Y es como si el mundo dejará de girar por un instante. Tina Chen solo usó ese tono y mirada unas cuantas veces, principalmente para gritarle verdades en la cara cuando discutían. Pero las discusiones siempre se basaban en cosas suyas. Ellos no se metían en la vida del otro si no fuese para apoyarse... ella nunca le hablaba así.

— Vete a la mierda, Chen — insultó, arrugando su nariz, esperando una réplica.

Pensó que le gritaría o reprocharía... pero ella simplemente se fue, dejándolo. Gavin apartó la mirada, tomando aire. Presiono sus labios conteniendo un jadeo de perplejidad.

Ahí va la única persona que lo soportaba en el recinto...

«Vuelve a casa, sí, a la mierda. Haría eso, iría a su casa, se emborracharía solo todo el puto finde semana y regresaría el lunes a pegar multas a los jodidos autos. Al menos sería divertido arruinar el día de otros.

— Sacar belleza de este caos es virtud, ¿no? — carcajeo para sí. Mm ¿Debería mencionar lo "bueno" que es el arte de la interpretación?

Le echó una ultima mirada a su compañera, pero al no tener respuesta simplemente salió, haciendo una mueca de angustia. ¿No se supone que debían apoyarse?, ella sabía lo mucho que él detestaba que lo regañen.

Con sus ojos marfil oscuro, sobo su nariz y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se convenció a si mismo de no sentir nada, porque su talento era alejar a todos y ya no dolía que se fueran. Tarde o temprano, él volvería a estar solo. Pero el hecho de que la soledad este empeñadita con besarlo cada despertar, no le causaba la tristeza que alguna vez sintió cuando era joven. Aprendió a estar solo estando acompañado, a encontrar el placer sin necesidad de depender emocionalmente de nadie.

¿Qué era lo que los demás esperaban de él?, nunca fue el bueno de la historia.

¿Por qué ahora debía serlo?, ¿Para complacer a los espectadores?

_Eso no era lo suyo._

Malherido, retomó su camino a su hogar. Preso del pasado, y de las palabras sin sentido que se formaban en su cabeza, el humo envolvió su respirar. Subió su capucha, mirando sus pasos de retorno al estacionamiento.

Alguien más se acercó a él. Pasos suaves pero firmes, capaces de erizar la piel con tan solo sentir las señales de sus intenciones. El sol en su iris resalto con sutiliza, sonatas calmas a su alrededor lo acompañaban. Bellísimo como la primavera esponjosa.

— Pensé que estabas durmiendo y por eso no me contestabas — habló, deteniendo a Gavin —, pero en realidad no pensabas en hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

— No tengo nada que hablar con vos, tostadora, deja de molestarme — mostró sus dientes, bajando la tela de su cabeza.

Connor suspiro — No quiero molestarlo... pero esto no se trata de usted — corrigió —. Le pido por favor que se haga cargo de la situación en la que involucró a RK900. Solo le tomara un instante admitir sus errores y _tal vez un poco de su ego._

Gavin gruño — No voy a disculparme por algo que NO hice, yo no obligue a RK900 a seguirme.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso — apartó la mirada con indiferencia —. No espero que entiendas, tus valores no son iguales que los míos. Pero tampoco me gusta ver a RK900 de esa forma — regresó su mirada a Gavin —, así que le pido que lo piense de nuevo — apoyó su mano en el hombro del humano, sin ejercer presión — ¿Sí?

Este retrocedió rápidamente — No me toques.

— Oh — RK800 sonrió, alejándose —, no te asustes, Gavin, no voy a lastimarte — mostró sus palmas —. Solo quería conversar...

— Si, tu puta madre — subió a su moto rápidamente, prendiendo el motor —. Mira, Connor, revisa las memorias de tu em-, ¿Gemelo?, ¿Novio? — vaciló apropósito, colocándose el casco —. Y cuando tengas fundamentos, ven a atacarme. Es un consejo sabio — le devolvió la sonrisa forzada, levantado el plástico transparente — tómalo o déjalo, cariño.

RK800 exhaló, viendo como Gavin Reed se mezclaba en el escenario de la ciudad. Regresó su mirada a RK900 que daba pasos largos hacía él, mirando marchar al humano.

— Connor, yo quise hacerlo.

— Lo sé — respondió, acariciando el rostro de su igual —, se que te preocupas por él, pero deberías alejarte de Gavin Reed. Nos odia — curvó sus puños con preocupación —, no quiero que salgas lastimado. Es mi deber protegerte, somos familia, ¿Recuerdas?

— Si, pero él...

— Si... también lo sé — repitió —, pero no lo pienses mucho, no podemos ayudar a quienes no quieren ser ayudados. Regresa a casa por ahora, si quieres podemos conversarlo con Hank... él lo conoce hace años.

RK900 giro su mirada al cielo, mientras Connor palmeaba su hombro con delicadeza pasando más allá de él. El ritmo de sus procesadores ondeó pensamientos, interponiendo la sonrisa que Gavin le dedicó esa misma mañana entre las estrellas más allá del cielo.

* * *

— ¿Tengo razón o no, Whisky? — le preguntó a su compañero felino —, ¡Yo no obligue a ese idiota de metal a seguirme...!, ¿Verdad? — ladeo su cabeza.

El gato maulló, con su LED girando en rojo.

— Ugh, ¿Piensas igual que ellos? — llevó el cigarrillo a su boca, apoyado su cuerpo en el balcón —, no tengo la puta culpa de que Jeffrey no tome en cuenta lo que avanzamos y nos pateara el culo — miro al pequeño subirse sobre su hombro —. Tina no tenía por qué tratarme así, no lo merecía.

Whisky mordió su oreja, enrojeciéndola.

— No me sises en el oído, ¡Yo no me lo merecía, ¿sí?! — chilló —, ¿Vos de qué lado estas al final? — protestó, chocando su nariz contra la de Whisky —. Entiéndeme un poco, joder...

Se inclinó un poco más allá del barandal, mirando la calle debajo de él. Suspiro, dio una pitada de su cigarrillo, sacando el celular de su bolsillo izquierdo.

|Sin mensajes nuevos| — Maldición.

Oh bueno, si Tina Chen no se disculpaba con él, tampoco lo haría. Y, ¡A la mierda todos!, si sus deducciones no eran tomadas en serio, no esperaba mucho de ese caso, ¡Tampoco debería importarle!

Claro, no mentiría que fue jodidamente divertido pasar tiempo con RK900 en el vertedero. Ah, de solo recordar su cabello perfecto desalineado y su rostro sombreado con la paleta de la noche, él... sentía estrellas. Pero al fin de cuentas eso de establecer amistad con las simulaciones de humanos no eran lo suyo. Menos el pensarlos o velar por su bienestar. Así era Gavin Reed, así debía ser.

— Si, ¡Que se mueran los putos androides! — gritó desde el inicio de sus pulmones, las palomas revolotearon asustadas.

El felino gruño, golpeando con su cola el rostro del humano. Saltó de su hombro al departamento y se alejó de su compañero con el paso pausado y delicado. Sus patitas rebotaban suavemente contra las baldosas.

Gavin refregó su rostro, lanzó la colilla al suelo — No Whisky, perdón — fue tras él, haciendo un puchero —... no me refería a ti, bebé — lo subió a sus brazos, chocando su frente contra el pequeño felino artificial —. Perdóname cariño, no quiero que nada te suceda.

Las flores de la primavera revoloteaban en el aire, llevando al departamento fragancias dulces. Colores y sensaciones cálidas, que Gavin no prestaba atención. Los pájaros hicieron conciertos contra su ventana, y él simplemente los escucho perdido en su pensar, que de a poco, lo arrojaba congelar en escarcha los suspiros dirigidos a RK900 contra su piel.

* * *

...

_— Cariño, despierta. Son más de las doce, deberías levantarte a comer algo..._

_— No tengo hambre, déjame dormir — se quejó, cubriendo su rostro en las almohadas._

_— Gavin — llamó preocupado —, mira, te haces daño a ti mismo... prométeme que dejaras de tomar._

_— ¡No me molestes, es mi puta vida papá!_

_..._

Oh, Gavin Reed recordaba esos tiempos con nostalgia. Tomar de joven fue un pasatiempo divertido. Los regaños suaves de su papá, el olor al almuerzo ligero sobre la mesa del comedor y el veranito girando en el ventilador, eran el acompañamiento perfecto para las resacas.

Mas cuando quiso darse cuenta, esas madrugadas bebiendo al frente de la costa se convirtieron en una dependencia. Las botellas se acumularon entre la basura de su nuevo departamento, despertando solo con el despertador anunciando las doce. Con la percepción errática de la realidad, dando vueltas sobre el colchón, recibía a la tarde.

Por si se lo preguntan, efectivamente su fin de semana se resumió en: alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo. Era bueno en esas tres cosas, así como vestirse de orgullo y, al mismo tiempo, esperar con ansias el mensaje de su amiga disculpándose por ser, citó: "una metiche".

Pero ese mensaje nunca llegó y él volvió a vagar por la ciudad con alguien más que descartaría a la mañana siguiente.

El lunes se inició en un café, poniendo multas a cada automóvil que incumplía mínimamente una norma.

El martes simplemente se consumió, luego el miércoles. Todo pasaba lento, las horas parecían retroceder solo para burlarse de él. Estaba aburrido y extrañaba chismosear con Tina Chen en el almuerzo. Extrañaba la adrenalina de su profesión, el café y... RK900. Por más raro que sonara, extrañaba su compañero.

— Que te den, ¡Yo no extraño al pinchazo de plástico! — se quejó.

 _Eh, claro que no, querido_ — (nunca lo aceptaría.)

El jueves se posó en el calendario y él no podría estar más feliz. Entrenaba junto a Jacob, y, aunque a veces no soportaba su vigor resplandeciente, era mejor quemar los minutos a su lado que simplemente pasar las horas. El entrenamiento no fue muy largo, pero estaba cansando. Su entrenador podía percibirlo, demasiado observador para el gusto de Gavin, pero era su amigo, en fin.

La ciudad encendía las luces automáticas y ellos compartieron algunas palabras antes de entrar a las duchas. El vapor se dejaba escapar por la pequeña ventana superior de la ducha, el pintor del atardecer coloreo la última nube y se marchó.

— Gavin... te vi en las noticias, la semana pasada — comentó, caminando tras él los vestidores —, y la verdad no me sorprende que estés estresado así...

— Si, bueno. Ya no estoy en ese caso — encogió sus hombros, colocándose un poco de desodorante.

— ¿Qué? — curioseo.

— Me sacaron, Jacob — se quitó la toalla de los hombros y frotó sus mechones chocolate amargo.

— Uh, perdón. Yo... no sabía — rasco su cabeza, avergonzado —, pero, ¿Tienen una idea de quien pudo llegar a ser?

— Joder, no te disculpes — carcajeo, buscando una prenda de vestir —. Bueno, no debería decirte esto, pero ¡Que se jodan! — chasqueo su lengua —. En realidad, no tienen ni puta idea de quien puede llegar a ser. Es un hijo de puta escurridizo, ¿Sabes?

El entrenador lo miro colocarse la remera — Me imagino...

— Por cierto, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? — preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones de jean —, ya sabes, para tomar algo.

Se tomo unos minutos para responder, con una expresión neutra — Oh, sí. Perdón Gavin, le prometí a Elizabeth una cena romántica — sus ojos resplandecieron —, ¡Hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario!

— Mierda, lo había olvidado — recordó la insistencia de su amigo en el tema —, la semana pasada prácticamente escupías flores — rodó los ojos con cariño, calzando sus botas —. Jacob, estoy feliz por ti. Pero si te soy sincero, el romance me da arcadas.

Jacob golpeo su hombro suavemente — Ya te va a pasar a vos... haceme caso — le guiño el ojo.

— Demonios Jacob — frunció el ceño con asco —, ¡Ve a desear el mal a otro lado, bastardo! — guardó las cosas dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Jaja! — rio ante el comentario —, yo decía exactamente lo mismo y, oh, ¡Veme aquí! — termino de cambiarse —, estoy a nada de pedirle casamiento... si tan solo pudiéramos casarnos.

Gavin miro como sus parpados caían y rogaba al cielo que no se pusiese a llorar porque era jodidamente malo consolando — Y me imagino que cuando puedan... me vas a invitar a la boda, ¿verdad? — bromeo, intentando animarlo.

— Por supuesto — revolvió el pelo del más bajo —. Es más, algún día de estos deberías conocer a Elizabeth. Ella quiere conocerte, aunque es un poco tímida y hermosa, no me ofendería si te vuelves heterosexual al verla.

— Jaja, si claro — lo golpeo con su codo —. Eso es como... imposible.

— ¡Pero es que es hermosa!, ¿Sabes? — aseguró —, como contemplar el ocaso frente al mar.

Gavin hizo una mueca, saliendo de los vestidores — Jacob, que tierno... me vas a hacer vomitar.

— ¿Qué?, solo digo — carcajeo, caminando a su par fuera del gimnasio —. Seguramente también tengas a alguien ahí, rondándote en la cabeza...

RK900 se infiltro a sus pensamientos instantáneamente — No... Yo ya no puedo amar — susurró, apartando la mirada —, no es lo mío — abrió la puerta de cristal.

Más que el no poder hacerlo, él no volvería a confiarse su fragilidad, su cuerpo a ninguna persona. Aun podía sentir los besos violentos contra su cuello, el vacío dentro de su pecho y el frío de ese despertar del sol, con la sangre quemando su corazón en ese adiós a todo sentir mariposa.

Ya no se derretiría sintiendo los brazos de alguien más rodear su estomagó, tampoco dejaría ver más allá de su piel. Gritaría tan fuerte, que nadie escucharía el vibrar del sollozo de un violín dentro de lo ahuecado de su interior. Gritaría, una y otra vez, por más que su garganta se desgarrara o cortase con las palabras que no sentía al decirlas.

Y aunque eso le costase tropezar con sus pasos, él ya no volvería a confiar en nadie más.

«Confié en mí», la voz de RK900 tintineo. «No puedo hacerlo», respondió en su imaginación.

 _Si puedes_ — desmintió una estrella fugaz.

Promesas vacías a su alma, de no volver a dejar que nadie más cubriera sus ojos en la seda de un sentir. Entregándolo todo, para dejar que las lagrimas regresen al mar.

— _Detective..._

Nieve. Blanca y fría, recorriendo todo su cuerpo a la luz de la luna. En ese sonar de las teclas de las estrellas, temblando en un parpadear suave, inhibiendo su necesidad de no volver a amar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le susurro a la luna risueña en frente de él. Reconociendo en ese erizar de piel, la frescura de esa voz gélida.

— _¿Un androide?_ — murmuró Jacob, mirándolos sorprendido — Gavin tú... — frunció su ceño de confusión.

— No — contestó —, joder... no — cubrió su rostro, suspirando pesadamente.

El entrenador conecto con la mirada de RK900, un silencio se formó entre su mirar. Los labios rojizos de Jacob se curvaron levemente, hasta soltar una pequeña risita. Miro a Gavin por un instante, analizando sus reacciones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó entre dientes.

— Yo quería disculparme con- — intento decir.

— No, mierda, ¡Ven! — interrumpió, tirando de su brazo, apartándose del entrenador —. Nos vemos el martes, Jacob, suerte esta noche — se despidió rápidamente.

El entrenador carcajeo con sutileza — Suerte en la tuya también...

El más bajo tomó las muñecas de RK900 con fuerza, alejándose rápidamente. Sus orejas se ruborizaron, su corazón lo traiciono. El androide lo seguía, ladeando su cabeza ante la repentina acción de Gavin.

— Mm, RK, ¿eh?

Y Jacob... entrecerró sus ojos al verlos danzar sus pasos. Sus ojos brillaron con ternura, _sonriendo a la par de la luna. No había tiempo de pensar, ella lo estaba esperando._

_(Por cierto, él miente... y, esta vez, tú también lo sabes)_

* * *

— No deberías estar aquí, RK900 — unió su entrecejo.

— Pero... yo- quiero — apoyo su mano sobre la de Gavin —, disculpe, ¿Podrías soltarme? — pidió suavemente.

— Joder — se quitó rápidamente, sonrojado —. Mira, RK, no voy a disculparme contigo. Sabes bien que tu quisiste seguirme — pinchó su número de modelo —. Se supone que los divergentes deberían tomar sus propias elecciones sin depender del humano y es lo que tu hiciste — apoyo su palma, aproximándose a su rostro con brusquedad —, no me reproches a mí tus decisiones de mierdas — mostró sus dientes, queriendo lucir amenazante.

— No quiero que te disculpes conmigo — se acercó, más allá de sus latidos —, quiero conversar... ¿Podríamos caminar un poco? Yo-

Gavin soltó una risa seca — ¿Conversar?, ¿Conmigo? — golpeo su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder —. Que extraño, hace unos días me decías que no querías "establecer amistad" — habló sin emoción —, ¿Pero ahora quieres hablar conmigo? — lo miro de reojo.

— Creí que lo necesitarías, detective — volvió a su postura recta —, tus niveles de estrés...

— Detente ahí — detuvo —, te estas equivocando conmigo, demasiado — bajo su mano hasta su bolsillo, retirando el dinero que guardaba para tomar algo esa noche — y tienes que parar ahora — le dio el dinero.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Hey, por aquí! — llamó, estirando su mano.

Un taxi se acercó a ellos rápidamente, estacionándose.

— Regresa a casa, RK900 — abrió la puerta del auto —. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Yo no me disculpare y tú no volverás.

— Pero yo-

— Adiós, RK900.

Empujo a RK900 dentro, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Indicó la dirección al conductor y este asintió rápidamente. Este lo observó confundido, con su LED girando en amarillo. Intento decir algo, pero sus procesadores fallaron. Apartó la mirada de Gavin, presionando sus labios.

* * *

El viernes paso en un pestañar, dentro de un bar. Mando a la mierda el orgullo e intento llamar a Tina, pero ella no contesto. Y el sábado resonó arrepentimiento en la resaca. Paso la mayor parte del día comiendo y viendo contenido basura. La pantalla al frente del sillón, los platos acumulándose en la cocina y un felino maullando con sus pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — llevó el láser a la pared. Whisky corrió a atraparlo, pero él cambio la dirección rápidamente —, ¿No puedes alcanzarlo, bebé? — jugueteo.

«— Otra víctima Android fue encontrada: Emma, un AX400. Denunciada desaparecida el día jueves», Gavin apagó la televisión antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar los detalles. Ese caso ya no era suyo y aun así continuaba comiéndole la cabeza.

 _Como un acertijo por descifrar._ Pero, se recordaba a si mismo que ya no pensarlo más.   
Conoció a alguien por Tinder hace unos días. Lindo, pálido, divertido y caliente: Joshua. Concordaron verse esa noche, en un bar y seguramente más tarde darían una vueltita por su cuerpo.

— Ven, ¿Qué te parece? — le preguntó al felino, mostrándole la fotografía del chico.

Whisky curvo su cola, mirando detenidamente la imagen y maulló.

— ¿Demasiado joven para mí? — bufó —, ¡Eres un bastardo! — gruño, bloqueando el celular —. Yo iba a comprarte dulces...

El gato sintético se refregó contra su mano, ronroneando.

— No, no te perdono.

Gavin Reed siempre amo a los gatos. De cierta forma, si de tatar con él nos referimos, era uno más. Pero Whisky era diferente al resto. Apareció en la vida del humano una tarde de verano, con la calidez otoñal del sol reflejada en su pelaje artificial. Estaba tan perdido, solitario como él. Pero cuando se acostó a su lado sobre los pastizales del acantilado y el frio de ese atardecer se convirtió en calidez, ambos supieran que eran el uno para el otro.

_Te preguntaras, tal vez, que hacía Gavin allí ese día..._

— ¡Mierda, la hora! — se levantó abruptamente, corriendo hacía la ducha. El reloj avanzó dos pasos a las diez.

_Oh, lo olvide, ya es tarde... No hay tiempo para hablar de eso._

* * *

Una risa tonta se deslizo de su boca, besando a Joshua. La noche decoró el cielo, y ellos se decidieron a no perder el tiempo en conversaciones absurdas. «Omitir intro», presiono Gavin, invitándolo a su departamento. Eran pasada las once, el día estaba terminando entre sus besos. Whisky escapó entre sus pasos torpes, para evitar ser aplastado por alguno de ellos, porque además de borrachos, la única iluminación del departamento entraba desde el balcón.

Gavin atrajo la camisa de Joshua al sillón. Dejando el celular sobre la mesa y las prendas en el suelo. Rápido, sin compromisos ni letra chica. Continuaron de a poco, sin perder un segundo de caricias. El detective choco sus caderas contra él, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Joshua bajo sus besos a su cuello.

Gavin hizo una mueca — No — negó con la cabeza, retorciéndose.

— ¿Eh? — se detuvo.

— El cuello no — apoyó su palma en su pecho.

— Puedo hacerte sentir bien — insistió.

La poca luz, el alcohol y la apariencia similar de Joshua de alguien más, de cierta forma era una buena combinación. Pero... no.

— No me gusta, Josh — volvió a decir, suavemente. Buscó en la estantería unos condones.

Él rodó los ojos — No necesitamos eso — suspiro —, vamos Gavy.

Gavin tuvo que morder su mejilla para evitar reírse. ¿Gavy?, demonios, eso sí lo apago. Odiaba los apodos empalagosos. Más que incitarlo a hacer algo, producía en él una carcajada. Interrumpiendo su vacilación, su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, una llamada resonó por el departamento. «Llamada entrante de: pinchazo de plástico», la voz robótica advirtió y Gavin parpadeo. Dirigió su mirada al celular.

— Hey, mírame — ordenó Joshua, sobre él, llevando sus manos a su barbilla —, deja que suene — gimió contra su oreja —. Continuemos — mordió su cuello.

— Si... — lo apartó suavemente —. Eso no va a funcionar — palpó el pecho de su amante.

— ¿Qué?

El detective se levantó, abrochando su cinturón — Creo que deberías irte — rasco su nuca, dándole la espalda.

— Vamos, Gavy — se reincorporó rápidamente, atrayendo el cuerpo de Gavin —, no puedes estar hablando en serio — persistió, envolviendo sus brazos en el estómago del más bajo.

Él no respondió, solo señalo la puerta. Joshua se apartó molesto, vistiéndose de nuevo.

«Llamada entrante de: pinchazo de plástico», repitió.

— ¿Es por esa persona? — preguntó herido por el rechazo, Gavin apartó la mirada —, si... lo es — tomó el celular, deslizando el icono de llamada hacía arriba.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? — gruñó.

— «Detective».

— Heyy — saludó, Josh —, ¿Podrías llamar más tarde?, Gavin está ocupado conmigo — pidió amistoso.

— ¡Joshua! — gritó, molestó —, corta esa puta llamada — ordeno —, ¡Ahora!

El albino esquivo la mano de Gavin — Esta de malhumor, no le prestes atención. En fin, ¿Te molesta si me acuesto con él? — le sacó la lengua.

Whisky siseo, escuchando el grito de su compañero. Se acercó al humano extraño para gruñirle. Josh arrugó su nariz y lo pateo, para que se alejara.

Gran error.

— Si le haces algo más, voy a patearte las pelotas — amenazó, dándole un empujón de advertencia —, ¿Me escuchaste?, ándate de mi puta casa.

Joshua frunció el ceño — Eres un idiota — tiró el celular contra el suelo, pedazos de la pantalla rebotaron por todos lados —, es una lastima para lo bueno que estas — halagó —. Pero no me molesta, me haces un favor — lo miro debajo de su barbilla, sonriendo con sarcasmo —. Por un momento me olvide de que no salgo con defectuosos — señalo las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Gavin.

— Yo tampoco.

El joven apretó su mandíbula, ofendido. Abrió su palma en el aire y la dirección con fuerza hacía la mejilla de Gavin. El rostro del detective se enrojeció, dejando un rastro de los dedos de Joshua. Sintió el ardor, pero no se movió de su lugar, con firmeza. El contrarió abrió la puerta principal rápidamente y se fue rápidamente, dando un portazo.

— La puta madre — sollozó, tomando aire —, ¿Estas bien, cariño? — le preguntó al pequeño, este maulló en respuesta, subiéndose con cuidado —. Perdón, paso de nuevo — se disculpó, refregando su rostro en el pelaje de Whisky. Este enrolló su cola a la mano del humano que lo ayudaba a subir a sus hombros.

— «¿Detective?» — se escuchó desde el celular.

El corazón de Gavin palpito rápidamente.

— Joder, RK — gritó, levantando el celular —, dime que no escuchaste eso...

— «Lo siento».

Gavin gimió, caminando al balcón para tomar aire.

— «¿Se encuentra bien-?».

— ¿Para que me llamaste? — interrumpió con otra pregunta.

— «Yo... perdón, quería disculparme con usted por lo que paso con Connor».

Mordió su labio inferior — Si, mierda. No necesito una disculpa de nadie. No sé qué mierda estás buscando en mí, pero no vas a encontrarlo. No me voy a disculpar. Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— «Pero...».

— RK900 lo arruine, ¿Sí? — admitió —, deberíamos haber esperado, de todas formas, los cuerpos Android continuarían allí y nos hubieran prestado atención. Se que nadie va a creer lo que vi, incluso tú, pero es real. El hijo de puta — se detuvo —... ya no importa.

— «Perdón» — se disculpó nuevamente —, «yo... te he estado mintiendo. Se que dije que no quería establecer amistad con usted... pero quiero hacerlo».

Gavin miro al cielo.

— ¿Conmigo?, seguramente se te quemó algún fusible si después de cómo te trate... tú-

— «Le mentí» — detuvo, confesándose —, «en realidad no te llame solo para disculparme. Yo... quería verte».

El humano tragó saliva, procesando las palabras del androide.

— «No arruinaste nada. Y lo sé porque creó en ti. Debemos trabajar juntos, se que eres bueno en lo que haces».

— ¿Esta es la línea de autoayuda o qué? — carcajeo, las lagrimas que contenía en su lagrimal se resbalaron.

— «No, no» — negó rápidamente, confundido —, «soy RK900, ¿Recuerda?».

Carcajeo con más fuerza — ¿Eres idiota o qué?

— «Se que usted le gusta decirme así, pero mi modelo no vino con ese rasgo, disculpe».

— ¡Jaja!

— «No, espere. Eso no fue chiste, es verdad...».

— ¡JAJAJA!

— «Detective... no se burle de mí» — pidió, exhalando.

Gavin negó con la cabeza, miro la ciudad debajo de sus pies. Respiro despacio, sintiendo la frescura de la noche. 

Y no. No estaba seguro si era efecto del alcohol,

— ¿Sabes qué?

Si solo no quería estar solo,

— ¿Quieres verme? 

O qué demonios, pero...

— _Ven a buscarme._

_No pudo contener las palabras._

* * *

¡Hey!, ¿Sigues ahí?, no vayas a dormirte. 

La película sigue rondando, y el culpable sigue enredando los hilos de la verdad alrededor de la garganta de Gavin Reed. Traza un mapa en sus cicatrices con la punta de sus dedos, dice que le gusta hacerlo temblar. _Dice que quiere verlo derrumbarse..._

_Llevarlo hasta el acantilado de sus temores y empujarlo._

Su interés retorcido por él es tan simple, que no te culparía si te adormeces escuchando su actuación. De hecho, solo ver su función dejo de producirme la misma satisfacción que un principio, así que te propongo algo... una apuesta, ¿Te parece?

Estas son las condiciones: toma el mando del juego. _Tienes una bala, una oportunidad._ Solo tienes que disparar al culpable, entre tantos mentirosos.

Si ganas, decidirás el final de esto y no cuestionare tu decisión.

Y si pierdes...Bueno, eso no importa realmente. Tengo confianza en ti, se que no te confundirás, solo presta atención a quien viste de engaño la verdad, apunta y...

_¡Dispara!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

— Mucho gusto, detective Reed.

Siguiendo la línea del tiempo entre los dos y sus movimientos, el concepto del uno al otro disociaba en sus definiciones. Inciertamente, uno de ellos creía entenderlo todo y, por lo contrario, el otro no se conformaba con lo incierto.

Un procedimiento normal para establecer una conexión con la otra persona con la que tenía que trabajar. Y para conocerlo más que solo un análisis de su escritorio, RK900 tuvo que mirar todas las historias que Gavin Reed interpretó desde su pasado hasta su presente. Dedujo que sería una buena forma de conectar con él, sabiendo encontrar temas de conversación o de traer al presente sus tiempos para adaptarse a las situaciones y sobrellevar su mal humor característico. Y solo fue entonces en que pudo conocer un poco más de lo que su compañero le confiaría. Claro, si es que la confianza surgiría de su desdén.

Su intriga hacía él manejó la circulación de energía en sus venas artificiales. Pero en todos los escenarios que pudo teorizar al humano, él jamás espero que al seguir las huellas que dejaba Gavin (por el solo fin de conocerlo) encontraría solo desdichas y caos en su expediente. Cargos por incumplimiento de la ley que le fue impuesta desde el momento de nacer que manchaban su historial con errores propios.

Cualquiera dudaría de él, pero RK900 no. Él no juzgaría a su compañero por su mala actuación o el papel que interpretaba en esta trágica historia. Porque después de todo, ellos no eran tan distintos.

Desde el momento de su activación, él no pidió nada de lo que se le fue concedido. Claro que no. Verdaderamente no necesitaba de un rango de sociabilidad, un lugar al que considerar hogar o una familia. _Porque él no era un humano._

Comprendió al despertar como una experiencia no-personal, etiquetada y manipulada por sentimientos que no le correspondía sentir. No de esa forma, por lo menos. Saltar de su instinto digital y depender de los estándares humanos para conseguir la aprobación y validación de su vida sonaba simplemente lamentable. _Porque él era un androide._

Tampoco espero recibir algo más que órdenes o misiones. Tomar decisiones, en un principio, no entraba en su filosofía de existencia. Por eso no es de sorprender que su único propósito tras su activación fuese únicamente profesional, perfeccionista y crítico en el arte del crimen. Y dentro de su sociopatía (en el mejor de los casos), su desinterés fluía en la cascada de su racionalidad y movía las tuercas de sus acciones.

Entre líneas escuchó que él solo era una máquina. Una simulación de látex, desechable y reemplazable. Labios risueños divulgaban lo que ellos creían verdad de su existencia, como voces en off. Pero RK900 solía ignorarlas. Así también como las profundas observaciones que recibía por su perfección.

Detestaba ser mirado o pronunciado. Mas, cuando se topó con Gavin, sin darse cuenta prestó atención y sintió su cronómetro detenerse entre esas palabras desafiantes. En verdad, en un solo decir, el detective lo hacía dudar y eso despertaba un interés que nunca tuvo por nadie más. Ni siquiera por RK800.

Dudar en sí, es algo difícil de producir en él. Su inteligencia solucionaba los problemas en un chasquear. Pero el detective parecía ser una ecuación difícil de despejar. Específicamente la X del porqué de su desagrado por él. Si RK900 siempre fue suave contra la dureza de Gavin, no existía razón del odio inexplicable que expresaba en él.

Pero con el viento a su favor, el verlo salirse de si fue algo fácil de percibir. Ofreciéndole tocar su cuerpo y apoyarse en él sobre una motocicleta de la que prometió nunca dejarlo subir. Contradicción agridulce que curioseaba a RK900 más de lo que admitiría.

Y de las mismas bocas que lo deletreaban, pudo escuchar información exclusiva de su dinamita forma de ser.

Podríamos llamarlo simple curiosidad, si así gustas. Algo tan personal, que lo hacía sentir su respiración en el aire que el detective envenenó entre ellos, con sus palabras filosas. Por supuesto que, al contrario de Reed, él no quería herirlo o lastimarlo... quería encontrar un punto de partida para relacionarse con él. Pero le fue casi imposible sin conocer previamente la razón de su odio hacia los androides.

El por qué Gavin Reed odiaba los androides era un misterio de esos que a RK900 le atraía resolver. Y así, su investigación poco profesional comenzó. Eligió las conversaciones correctas para descubrir un poco más, mientras él lo apartaba. Sus compañeros de tiempos lejanos murmuraban su pasado, dándole a RK900 un sentido pésame por el hecho de tener que ser su compañero.

_Pero nadie conocía más de lo que demostraba en su bestialidad._

«Es un idiota, no deberías relacionarte con él — aconsejaron —. Desde la muerte de... Dominic, nunca fue el mismo».

De los rumores, aprendió que, en verdad, nadie se llevaba con Gavin más que uno o dos colegas del trabajo. Y qué la única persona que lo amo sin importarle su temperamento, _se encontraba descansando eternamente debajo de un sinfín de claveles marchitos._

Fue entonces cuando sin buscarlo una tercera persona resaltó en el porqué de su historia: el Oficial Dominic Davis, o más conocido como el amante de Gavin Reed. Su relación se basaba de la clandestinidad. De un secreto mutuo que nadie conocía, más que ellos dos.

Y se conectaba con su odio hacía las inteligencias porque: «¿No fue un androide el asesino de su pareja? — comentó Chris, en Jimmy's bar —, de hecho, no lo conozco mucho, lo siento».

Para su extrañeza, la información sobre su muerte estaba restringida por seguridad de alto rango. Pero lo suficientemente desactualizada para detener la tecnología de infiltración actual de RK900. Sin embargo, gastar de su semana en buscar un "por qué" fue casi innecesario. Solo pudo confirmar poco más de lo que los rumores decían al acceder a la grabación de la declaración jurada de Gavin Reed.

_[El Oficial Dominic Davis falleció el 05 de mayo del 2036]._

Descubrió que el homicidio fue cometido por un androide PC200 con un arma de fuego, asignado como compañero al fallecido Oficial Davis en 2035. PC200 fue condenado, tiempo más tarde de su crimen, a la extracción de su bomba de tirio y a ser desechado posteriormente en el vertedero de androides.

Formuló entonces, que esa sería hasta el momento la teoría más cercana al porqué de su aborrecimiento y rencor. Intento conversarlo el jueves, para disculparse con él, pero Gavin lo apartó sin darle tiempo a hablar. Y por primera vez, RK900 sintió... algo más al verlo difuminarse en la distancia. Una cierta atracción espontánea enredó sus sistemas en su nombre, creciendo lapsus de sus miradas y actitudes como hierba mala dentro de su jardín personal...

En cada estasis, los errores le recordaban su incompatibilidad _._

No entendía por qué tenía la absurda necesidad de continuar buscándolo. De todas formas, debía faltar poco para que RK900 cumpliera con su misión personal del descubrir la razón del porqué y renunciara a esperar una señal de Gavin Reed para su relación. Pero si algo aprendió del observarlo, fue lo imposible de su predicción. Porque, si él hubiera esperado solo un segundo más, RK900 podría haberse retirado de su atracción.

Si solo hubiera esperado un instante...

_... Él podría haber evitado su inestabilidad._

— «¿Quieres verme?, ven a buscarme».

El repentino sonido del tono grave que anunciaba la finalización de la llamada lo devolvió al presente.

Su mente se llenó abruptamente de esos pensamientos acumulados en ese final de semana. Un temblor eléctrico recorrió su campo electromagnético, invadido por las frecuencias de la voz de Gavin. Su sien alumbrada por la orden repentina del humano, se complementaba con la idea de concordar espacio y tiempo dentro de esa noche de abril, completamente solos. Sin nadie que pudiera testificar su interés mutuo... solos ellos dos.

_Perfecto escenario para ser._

Se levantó del sillón/cama, buscando su uniforme. Vistió con frialdad su metal, congelando el camino que reflejaba sus pasos a donde debía ir, escapando -con sigilo- de su vivienda compartida. Su mirada se movió rápidamente a las personas con las que convivía y sin avisar (para evitar las preguntas innecesarias), se retiró con una fina rapidez. Y sin suponer, aseguraría que RK900 estuvo buscando ese encuentro furtivo hace bastante tiempo.

El rechazar la petición del humano le resultó imposible, algo más movía esa brújula de su caminar. En su interior, la aguja imantada señalaba el magnetismo de Gavin Reed, quizás desde la primera vez que lo vio. Guiando sus sentidos en la conexión desde su Norte, bajando de a poco hasta su Sur en una sacudida a su bomba de tirio.

Caminó suavemente, sin dejar rastros de su ausencia. En un silencio perfecto, que se descomponía con el ruido incesante de sus engranajes internos que interrumpían su tranquilidad con mensajes en su visión. Interrogativas de errores débiles que su programa se encargaba de regularizar, por supuesto, hasta que el detective volviera a colarse por su sistema en esa relación que cambiaba súbitamente en cada instante.

_En cada segundo que Gavin Reed lo pensaba..._

Su lógica sé estupefacto por la propuesta del humano. «Ven a buscarme», resonó por los parlantes de su pensar electrónico. Pero él no podía entenderlo. No conseguía encontrar un punto de coincidencia, por más que lo intentaba. Su comportamiento dominante, sus bases para con sus acciones y su personalidad característica no se mostraban en esa persona que lo esperaba en su departamento. En esa invitación imprevista a compartir un momento... pero no, por más extraño que fuese, él no lo pensaría dos veces para salir a su encuentro

Y aunque en un principio intentó racionar la situación, no lo comprendía completamente. A Gavin Reed, quiero decir. ¿Por qué invitaría tan fácilmente a su presencia?, siendo -posiblemente- la pérdida del Oficial Davis la constante que remarcaba su rencor y aborrecimiento hacía los androides. Entonces, _¿Por qué?_

Su LED parpadeó en amarillo. La advertencia de alejarse que implantaron en él intentó manejarlo, pero sin darle la importancia que debería, simplemente pasó a segundo plano. Su curiosidad pudo más que su racionalidad, haciéndole fácil el pensarlo más de lo permitido. Aturdiendo, como consecuencia, a sus sensores _percibiendo la sensación imaginaria de su historia enredada a la suya._ _Solo un poco más..._

* * *

Gavin corto la llamada rápidamente después de decir eso.

Una punzada en el corazón se guardó en un respiro ahogado. Siendo sincero, ya no le sorprendía ese final del cuento de sus relaciones a corto plazo. La cómoda rutina de sus sábados. Tiro su cabeza hacía atrás, parpadeando despacio. Escucho el maullido de su compañero dentro del departamento y con sus hombros caídos (y un rubor suave), regresó a sentarse en el sillón desacomodado.

[23:48pm, 20/04/2039] _Gavin: Tina... ¿Estas despierta?_

Envió. Y aunque supiera la respuesta a eso, solo quería conversar. Pero ella no respondió. Suspiro, lanzando el celular astillado contra los almohadones. Bajó su mirada su camisa arrugada y acomodó los botones hasta el cuello, para cubrir las estúpidas marcas.

Polillas navegaban por la noche, en el efecto de una decisión tomada que rodeaban el satélite de su enlace.

El felino se apoyó de sus patas traseras y subió al rostro del humano, lamiendo la herida en su mejilla. Gavin arrugó su nariz ante la aspereza y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos. Esperando, en un rezo secreto, que RK900 no lo buscara esa noche.

La puerta de su corazón, contradictoriamente a lo que podría pensar, en realidad estaba entreabierta. Tan sutilmente que nadie lo notaría al pasar, abandonando la idea de pasar del otro lado. Con espejismos de trampas, para asustar a las visitas.

«No hay nadie, nadie», pensaba recordándolo. Mas, la ironía de que él se introdujera a sus pensamientos, lo atontaba al escucharlo en una canción nocturna. Y como último recurso, suplicaba a la luna que todo fuera capaz de desaparecer al despertar otro amanecer... solo.

— Detective Reed.

El timbre sonó, al igual que su corazón. Conocía perfectamente el precio a pagar por un solo escuchar de su palpitar, por más pequeño que fuera el impulso de verlo, las cuotas de un amor se acumulaban entre las deudas de correo basura debajo de su puerta.

Cartas digitales con intereses y sin devoluciones que trababan la única salida de escape de ese negocio clandestino que en algún momento él estaba involucrado: con publicidad engañosa te ofrecen una muestra gratis de ese sentir. Acelera tu bombear y suspiras euforia, los colores estallan brotes de dopaminas y tu enciendes un atado de ilusiones. Te sentirás bien... pero tendrás que tener cuidado. No deberías excederte ni un solo beso de instantes, porque podrías volverte dependiente de esa adicción y siempre querer un poco más. Un poco, « _¡solo un poco más...!_ ».

Pero los precios suben a tus complejos y te quedas sin tiempo para pagar la eternidad de una mirada. Hospedas personas en tu corazón para comprar una gota, pero no alcanza. Ya nada lo hace. Y terminas fuera de ti, con las ojeras negras y con tus labios desgastados de tantos besos al aire.

Y Gavin no necesitaba que su instinto se lo advirtiera del otro lado de la pantalla, porque él ya lo sabía. La magnitud del error de darle el paso a RK900 a su noche, a su vida. De escuchar su voz en un destello azul de la luna reflejada en su balcón.

_El error del querer sentir esa sutil atracción._

La puerta principal se abrió y el destino se selló en esa primavera.

— Hey, tostadora.

* * *

La música de la ciudad resonando en sus oídos y las constelaciones marcando la dirección de su caminar era algo mágico dentro de la rutina diaria en la que estaba sumergido. Una escapada solitaria de la desorientación diaria del constate consumo de información. Un ritmo propio de un viajecito nocturno por las estrellas reflectadas en su chaqueta.

A su lado, RK900 pestañó, acercándose a las pirámides del desierto marino.

Oh, claro, estar acompañado en lo personal era un poco diferente. No por el hecho de encontrar a alguien capaz de seguir tus huellas en la arena antes de que su sigilo invocará al viento a barrer tus pasos, si no, por el simple hecho de estar.

Alguien, que, al caminar a tu par, profundice tus latidos en un veranito perfecto.

 _Es más fácil tocar el sol —_ carcajeo lo imposible.

Bueno...

 _Resultó que RK900 guardaba dentro de su piel el resplandor de una estrella._ Y con el tiempo hecho arena, su caída se ralentizaba al mirarse en las pupilas del otro. Pupilas que, artificiales o no, lo atraían a sentir algo que nunca espero ni busco sentir...

Hay algo vació dentro del retrato de la playa nocturna que cautiva sus sentidos. Y quizás fuese ese tacto rozando con el suyo y el parpadear incesante de las luces artificiales, lo que despertaba dentro de ellos las ganas de ver más allá de la ciudad. En ese punto de encuentros que nos une -entre tanta distancia- con personas que al pasar dejan marca. Se dice incluso, que es el mismo mar el que nos ayuda a cicatrizar esos pasos, con tan solo sumergirte en su transparencia.

Si permites que la marea suba más allá de tus hombros, verás cómo, de a poco, te conviertes en una estatuilla de sal. _No te preocupes, regresaras a la orilla al amanecer y él dejara ecos de sus olas contra tu piel. Sensaciones que recordaras mientras dormitas escuchando su serenata dentro de una caracola._

Y no importa donde estés, el siempre será un fragmento del cielo y, a su vez, el cielo otro del mar.

Puedes verlo en el ocaso, en ese horizonte de encuentros.

Él le regala un caracol, el cielo una estrella. Combinan a la perfección sus colores, atontando a cualquier marinero. Y por más que intentes asomar tu cabeza más allá del confín, no encontrarás el inicio o el final, porque ellos solo fluyen en palpitaciones suaves.

Puedes sentir su corazón con tus pies descalzos sobre las flores marinas.

RK900 contemplaba el mar y Gavin lo veía a él. Pensando por lo bajo que, dentro de sus ojos desérticos, el misterio profundo del mar se enlazaba con el cielo de su iris. E incluso llegó a pensarlo como si ese androide no fuese más que una escultura de sal de las que trae la marea.

El sonido ondeante se sincronizaba con su presencia a su lado. La brisa marina creaba remolinos en sus cabellos, desenredando la belleza en su simulación de seda. Gavin lo seguía con la mirada, sin decir nada. Como si estuviese soñando despierto, adormecido por la menta de su aroma.

Su expresión neutra marcaba sus rasgos en su rostro y se desembocaban en un esplendor perfecto.

La espuma del mar cosquilleo dentro de él, deshaciendo los cristales que envolvían su corazón, en ese roce imprevisto de estaciones. La nieve acaricia un rayo de sol, y ambos se derriten en ese toque congelador. Completándose en un compartir de instantes, en un sutil beso mariposa entre sus ojos. Como fuegos artificiales prohibidos, la pólvora se deslizo de su pestañar rápido y se encendió en una explosión de luces entre sus miradas.

Y sin anhelarlo fue, de los dos, la sensación más linda en ese instante fugaz.

_Fue como conocerse por primera vez..._

_...una segunda oportunidad para mirarse más de cerquita._

Lejos de la ciudad, del ruido que cubre los latidos y de la contaminación de nuestro respirar. Y, por primera vez a su lado, Gavin relajó su expresión.

Una risa delatadora quiso escapar de sus labios, atontado por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban. Inclino suavemente su cabeza a su hombro y, en el silencio de su suspirar, sintió poder percibir su inestabilidad.

Ellos solo caminaban por la arena, con el cigarrillo encendido en su mano izquierda y el LED recorriendo colores amarillentos mirando como se mecía en un boomerang cristalino contra las orillas. RK900 desvió la mirada rápidamente, volviendo al azul y su postura correcta. Gavin, por su parte dio una pitada suave, respirando salitre y continuo con su travesía de ver sus detalles.

La luna bajaba por momentos a bañarse en el reflejo. Y él, que ha estado varado en la villa del presente pasado por tantos años, no espero el encontrarse con alguien más viendo despertar el nuevo día a compás de las estrellas, mientras lo fresco y eterno acaricia la herida en su rostro... _en su alma._

Sin decirse más de lo que susurraban en canto las sirenas, la escollera se escondió debajo de sus zapatos.

— Detective... — llamó, deteniéndose.

El humano volvió en sí, avergonzado por ser descubierto observándolo — ¿Qué?

— ¿Le gustaría conversar sobre — dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse hacia él —... lo que paso?

— Si quieres — encogió sus hombros, indicándole a RK900 que continuara caminando —. Bueno, sé que me dijiste que no tocara la evidencia ese día, pero... no pude evitarlo.

La expresión de RK900 cambió, su ceño se frunció levemente.

— Pero espera, no te enojes, ¿Sí?, tenía los guantes puestos — pidió, mostrando sus palmas —. Encontré varios modelos androides, nuevos e intactos. ¡Intactos, RK!, ¿Cómo es posible eso? — preguntó con incredulidad —. Los androides dejaron de desecharse en ese jodido vertedero hace meses, el hecho que estén ahí es... imposible. Algún hijo de puta inteligente está riéndose en nuestras caras — concluyo, tirando la colilla con brusquedad.

— No, se equivoca — frenó sus pasos nuevamente —. No me refería a "eso".

— ¿Eh? — rascó su cabeza, confundido —, ¿Entonces...?

RK900 acercó sus dedos a la mejilla del más bajo en una pregunta de si podía hacerlo. Sin prisas, dándole tiempo de apartarse si este no quería que lo tocase. Gavin tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el androide. Y aunque se apartó por un momento, finalmente dejo que la caricia suave robara su aliento.

— ¿Le duele?

— Ah, ¿Esto?, ¿...sí? — afirmo vagamente — -joder, quiero decir no — tartamudeo en negación, enredando sus palabras —. En realidad, no importa una mierda — carcajeo de los nervios —. Él tenía sus razones para hacerlo, y, joder... no, no me preguntes sobre esto — hizo una mueca, distanciándose de él —. Es mi condenada vida personal, ¡No necesito que me uses para experimentar la puta lástima!

— No, no siento eso — explicó, poniendo su palma en su chaqueta.

Gavin se cruzó de brazos — Si, tú nunca sientes nada — rodó los ojos —, _eres una puta máquina._

El LED de RK900 se enrojeció, sus pupilas artificiales se contrajeron. Escondió sus manos y apretó su mandíbula. Retomó su caminó por la escollera, mirando fijamente al mar para evitar dirigir la mirada a Gavin Reed.

Sus procesadores se estabilizaron, el agua salpico contra las piedras bruscamente advirtiendo el peligro.

«Prohibido pasar», los carteles oxidados se movieron suavemente. Pero esas cadenas que separaban la zona segura de la peligrosa, no pudieron detenerlo de sus acciones. Después de todo, Reed era un buen catador de lo prohibido. Dando sorbos adictivos de ese vino en el borde del muelle, en donde las olas rompían y se fraccionaban en gotas sobre su cuerpo, en similitud a derramar una copa y esta estallara fragmentos de sus cortes sobre ti.

RK900 ese detuvo, analizando los porcentajes de seguridad y peligro de derrumbe antes de seguirlo. Su programa calculo estadísticas, dictándole que decisión era la correcta y eso significaba poder quedarse a un paso de su compañero.

— Bueno, ya sabes, _eso pensaba_ — susurró —, ¡Y sigo haciéndolo! — aclaró —, pero tú... estas aquí ahora y eso... es un error — presiono sus labios y los curvo débilmente —. Debes tener algo jodido dentro — soltó una risita — _para ver en mí algo que no hay y estar aquí, ahora._

Las olas danzaron suavemente, infiltrándose en el soporte de Gavin. Las algas resbalaban el camino, pero en la oscuridad invasiva de la noche, no podía notarlo.

Una poesía al aire, una mala jugada de sus palabras. Se arrepintió casi al instante de decírselo, como un déjà vu de lo que estuviese por venir. Consciente del peligro de dejarlo acercarse a él.

«Creo en ti», resonó en un latido — _Como si necesitara a alguien que lo hiciera..._ — se quejó internamente.

Le echo un vistazo a la reacción de su compañero de caminata, parecía estar confundido... Un androide de su coeficiente intelectual atontado por él. Gavin debía estar demasiado borracho como para pensar en lo tierno que se veía su vacilar.

Y sin darse cuenta, se perdieron en la duda del preguntarse el cómo:

¿Cómo explicarle al corazón que nada de eso era real?, que él no es más que una sensación pasajera.

_Confundiéndolo e inmovilizándolo frente a ese androide._

¿Cómo convencer a tu cabeza de no pensarlo?, de no capturar ese momento para siempre en el recuerdo exclusivo de su presencia.

Y ¿Cómo haría RK900 para explicarle a su inestabilidad que no acelere su motor al verlo sonreír?

_Traicionándolo y delatándolo al frente de ese humano._

Gavin acomodó su voz — Parece... qué mm- ¿te gusta?, chatarra — soltó una risita, intentando cambiar el tema rápidamente.

— ¿Disculpe? — inclino su cabeza.

— El mar — dijo con obviedad —, es la primera vez que lo ves, ¿no? — señaló al espectáculo marino dando ecos en el cielo.

Las gaviotas nadaban, las ballenas volaban entre las nubes.

— Oh — su LED giro en amarillo —, lo es y... ciertamente me es cautivador — sonrió levemente, una marea de fallas inundó sus procesadores.

Una corriente eléctrica choco contra su piel sintética, queriendo sentir un poco más de la brisa.

«Deberías alejarte de Gavin Reed», recordó el movimiento de los labios de la advertencia.

— Cautivador, dices — carcajeo entre dientes —. Eso está bien, supongo — encogió su hombro.

— _¿Discúlpeme...?_

— Bueno, en el tiempo que nos conocemos, es la primera vez que usas más de dos oraciones conmigo y describes lo que sientes, lata.

— Solo no me gustaría incomodarlo, detective — su voz se neutralizo, sus ojos apagaron su brillar —. Comprendí que su disgusto por mí solo aumentaría sí me interesaría en establecer algo más que solo un compañerismo. Después de todo usted–

— Espera- ¿Qué mierda? — exaspero, interrumpiéndolo —, ¿Y quién se supone que decide eso? — bufó —, ¿Tú?, no me hagas reír.

RK900 no respondió.

— No me conoces, RK900 — apartó la mirada con disgusto —. Entiende esto, hablar o no con vos, no va a cambiar nada — escupió —. Joder, dices tener sentimientos, pero siempre actúas tan... — apretó sus puños —... plásticamente que es incluso hasta triste. Miserable — despreció —. Y lo peor es que quieres hacerme parte de tu actuación para sentir y ser algo más que un simple trozo de metal.

Se apartó de RK, un poco para darle la espalda, avanzando a un más a lo cristalino. RK900 lo miró detenidamente, su LED cambio a rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres ser mi amigo, dices? Ve las jodidas posibilidades de nuestra compatibilidad, maldición, entiende: no seremos más que conocidos. No podemos ser más, RK900 — murmuro lo último —, deberías entender eso — suspiro, jugando con los charcos de agua, mojando su suela —... y ya no insistir en esto.

El androide bajo sus parpados, mirándolo detenidamente.

— Y ¡joder!, si quieres fingir algo que no eres, deberías esforzarte un poco por lo menos, ¿no? — bufó irritado —. No sé, ¿Tal vez deberías comenzar por ponerte un puto nombre? — aconsejo entre risas —. Decir "RK900" es una espina en el culo, ¿Sabes?

RK900 levantó su mano de a poco mirando las posibilidades en el costado de su pantalla, mirando la espalda de Gavin, acercándose sutilmente. Sus pupilas se achicaron, mas la inestabilidad detuvo su cuerpo en la acción de tocarlo.

— Joder, no sé — se dio la vuelta de a poco —... ¿Algo así como — el cruce de miradas repentino se robó sus palabras, interrumpiéndolo —... _Nines?_ — nombró en un jadeo.

 _A tan solo años luz de cercanía_ ese iris destellando cristales de mármol lo hicieron retroceder sin pensarlo. Las estrellas contornearon su silueta, y en esos ojos, _Gavin lo entendió._

Sus pies dieron otro paso hacia atrás. El androide extendió su mano por completo, sorprendido por la acción de Gavin que parecía perdido. Y para no.

Era como si con solo mirarlo, RK fuera el mar que lo convertía en una estatuilla de sal. Solidificando y alimentando su incendio en un frío intenso. El soporte falló, sus pies se resbalaron y sin que pudiera alcanzar a tomar la mano de RK900, comenzó a caer al mar.

Su visión se oscureció de repente, hundiéndose lentamente. El agua se infiltró por su ropa, las burbujas cosquillearon sus pestañas, flotando por encima de él. Los rayos de la luna se fragmentaron dentro del mar, alumbrando la ondulación de sus mechones hacía arriba. Sus parpados subieron a la par que las aguas se alzaban. El repentino frio marino lo entumeció, y de a poco, comenzaba a acercarse a las piedras de la escollera.

Las advertencias se burlaron de su estupidez. Pero en ese alzar marino, alguien más se profundizo para impedir que saliera lastimado. Y, mierda... _quemaba_. El hielo de esas manos ardía contra su piel. La inestabilidad deslizo sus dedos a la cintura del humano, atrayéndolo hacía él. E inconscientemente, contra su decir de no necesitar la ayuda de nadie, él envolvió sus brazos en la nuca de RK900, conteniendo la reparación.

Sus pies se entrelazaron en el movimiento, sus cuerpos rozaron suavemente. El colchón de agua dio un brinco, regresándolos a la superficie. Los fogones y rituales se intensificaron en su silueta temblando contra el cuello de RK900, aferrándose a él con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, sin decir o hacer nada más que sentir el calor metálico del androide. Sus cabellos se enredaron y se apegaron a su frente, dejando caer gotas por el recorrido de su rostro.

— Detective Reed, ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Jodido infierno, Nines!, que pregunta más estúpida — tartamudeo insultos en un jadeo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El mar balanceaba sus cuerpos, coloreando la luna en el borde de sus iris. Y en ese mirarse, aunque nada se detuviera a su alrededor y el burbujeo continuara su curso, la fiebre subió su temperatura. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente y eso alcanzó lo suficiente para delatarlo.

Si... había algo más que el incesante resonar de las olas. Algo más que un simple toque y ambos lo sabían, deseando no querer hacerlo. La distancia de sus labios, ese maldito latir y el anhelo de un sentir en su falta de querer, los magnetizaban en el cascabel del coincidir.

Una conexión abrupta de sus señales. Derramando sustancias químicas de emociones que, por su volatilidad, no deberían mezclarse. Explotarían en ese instinto animal de escapar, separándose bruscamente de RK900 para calmar su corazón de ese sentimiento que no podía reconocer.

— Tú- ¿¡Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije!? — lo empujo bruscamente, gritando —, realmente quieres joderme la vida.

— Lo hice, lo escuché — afirmo —, discúlpeme, no pude alcanzarlo... no pude hacerlo.

— ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!, no quiero de una maquina haciendo de salvavidas, ¿Qué no entiendes, RK900? — habló despectivamente.

— Yo... no pude hacerlo — repitió, asustado por la idea de ver al detective sangrar —... fallé — apretó las mangas mojadas de su vestimenta.

— Joder, si, apenas te das cuenta que eres un jodido defectuoso — escupió con frialdad.

RK900 miro el eco del agua — Tal vez lo soy — levantó la mirada a Gavin e hizo una pequeña pausa mirándolo a los ojos —, _¿Sería esa la razón por la que quiero estar con usted?_ — sus ojos brillaron, como si una fina gota de tirio comenzará acumularse.

Y lejos de sus intenciones, sin pensarlo, descubrió la sensación del mar. Tuvo el pensamiento vago de haber extrañado toda la vida aquel arrulló naufragio de su determinación. Bajo su mirada a sus manos, moviéndolas entre el agua cosquilleante en sus sensores táctiles.

Gavin jadeo, sin entender lo que quería decir con eso. ¿Querer estar con él?, realmente esas palabras podrían hacerlo carcajear una vida entera. Un androide fingiendo interés por él.

¡El mundo realmente , _realmente_ debía estar jodido! 

— Si, vete a la mierda con tu sarcasmo — gruño, direccionando su cuerpo de retorno a la orilla —, pelotudo.

— Espere, no es lo que piensa — pidió, con su LED alumbrando la noche, siguiendo las olas que dejaba Gavin al nadar.

Un temporizador comenzó a contarse a su izquierda y él presiono sus labios por un momento, deteniéndose en el mar. Miro el reflejo de la vía láctea en sus pupilas.

— Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo — resopló, salpicando agua con sus zapatos aguados y calcetines jodidamente mojados —, ¡Una puta pérdida de tiempo! — dramatizó.

— Espere, por favor — repitió, desconcertado por el repentino brillar de las flechas de su relación hacía abajo —. Cometí un error, debí verificar bien los riesgos de subir a la escollera. No fue mi intención lastimarlo — se explicó preocupado.

Gavin suspiro con molestia — ¡Como si ese fuera el problema principal!

— Lo sé, se que esa no es la razón — RK900 adelantó sus pasos, bloqueando el camino antes de que él se retirara completamente a la arena seca —, permítame disculparme correctamente — exigió amablemente —, debí tener más tacto con usted, deducir y respetar desde un principio su disgusto por mí. Su... su odio a mi especie es completamente comprensible.

— ¿Comprendes?— frunció su ceño — ¿Qué es lo que "comprendes"? — cuestionó de mala gana, deteniéndose abruptamente. Sin querer regresarle la mirada.

— El trauma causado por la pérdida de un ser querido no debe ser algo fácil de superar — explicó su punto, esperando que el detective comprendiera a que se refería —. Disculpé mi falta de tacto, ansiaba tanto poder conectar con usted en una conversación — bajó su mirada —, que no tuve en cuenta su incomodidad.

— Oh, no, no ¡No! — negó con disgusto, como un disco rayado — ¡No puede ser, maldición!, _¿Perdida de un ser querido?_ — apretó sus puños con la ira calentando su sangre —... ¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso? — volteo su cuerpo por completo, mirándolo amenazantemente.

— El oficial Dominc Davis — nombró, Gavin corto un respiro, completamente perplejo —, usted... lo amaba, pero--

Gavin atrajo la chaqueta de RK900 a él bruscamente.

— _Cierra.tu.puta.boca_ — farfulló, interrumpiéndolo.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron por completo y su adrenalina despertó sus sentidos de supervivencia, alterándolo. Pensó unos momentos antes de hablar, mirándolo vacilar al más alto.

— _Ja, ahora entiendo_ — jadeo una risa seca —. No pudiste controlar tu necesidad de ser un puto sabelotodo, ¿Verdad? — subió sus manos hacía los pliegues de su camisa, pegando sus nudillos al cuello de RK —. ¿Desde cuándo estas investigándome como un puto acosador? — apretó sus dientes —. Mejor dime, máquina, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?, ¿Bien, realizado? — preguntó sarcásticamente —, _¿Puedes sentir algo?_

— Yo no-

— Silencio — silenció —. Cuando el humano habla, _el androide obedece,_ ¿Quedó claro? — no le dejó terminar, apretando aun más su agarre —. Violaste mi privacidad, pedazo de mierda — acusó —, por ultima vez — soltó su camisa, para luego empujar el pecho del androide con sus palmas.

— Pero usted-

— ¡Cállate! — volvió a callarlo, pasándolo por alto —, no te basto con analizarme como un puto enfermo todos los días, no... tu querías más — reconsidero —. Conozco a las basuras como tú, hablando y suponiendo constantemente como si me conocieran — gruñó —, dime, _¿Cuánta mierda que te vendieron sobre mí te tragaste?_ — exigió —, dímelas y te confirmare cada una, hijo de puta.

El sistema de RK900 actuaba rápidamente. Se preparó para esquivar con rapidez el golpe que Gavin intentó -en vano- lanzar a su rostro para dañarlo — Esto no es necesario, cálmese por favor. No se encuentra en condiciones para mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... podría lastimarse.

— ¿Lastimarme?, oh, pobre idiota — redireccionó su golpe —, poniendo a los demás antes que ti... ¡no duraras mucho aquí!

RK900 volvió a eludirlo, intentando tranquilizarlo. Y opuesto a la reacción que intentaba obtener, solo consiguió aumentar la ira y adrenalina del humano que intentaba destruirlo aún con su notoria ventaja sobre él. Golpeo el estomago del androide, sin producirle nada más que una alerta a los procesadores de RK.

Gavin reconsidero por un momento su ataque. Bien, su perfecta altura lo ponía en desventaja. Así que, con el pecho agitado, busco abalanzase contra el androide, quien para evitar que el humano saliese lastimado, cedió a la inercia, cayendo sin suavidad contra la sabana de caracoles y espuma.

Sentándose a hurtadillas, con sus piernas a los costados de RK900, lo obligó a mirarlo, tirando de su camisa.

— ¿Crees que me importas?, ¿Qué saltaría por ti? — preguntó retóricamente, motas de sal caían de su pelo al rostro de RK900 —, estas equivocado, ¡completamente equivocado! — aseguró, con la voz grave — _si yo tuviera la oportunidad_ — agudizo su expresión —, te dejaría morir, en todos los escenarios posibles — soltó las prendas, dejando caer la cabeza del androide —. No actúes como si me conocieras, porque no sabes ni un poco sobre mí.

Una opción se desbloqueo, mirándolo sobre él. 

— Tu tampoco me conoces a mí, Gavin — salió de su formalidad característica, su tono no tembló al decirlo —. Dices que no se de ti, pero tampoco me das el chance de conocerte — replicó —, en el tiempo que estuvimos trabajando juntos siempre ignoraste mi presencia y me despreciaste. Ni siquiera te molestaste por dar una buena impresión o tratarme bien — soltó, sintiendo electricidad ante el cruce de estática de su cuerpo con la rudeza del humano.

— ¿Y?, creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no me importas y yo tampoco a ti. No voy a ser parte de tu circo, fenómeno.

Cuando otro golpe intento dirigirse a su rostro, su HUD envió una misión. [Neutraliza a Gavin Reed]. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, RK900 dio vuelta la situación en la que estaban. Tirando a Gavin contra la arena húmeda repentinamente.

— No, usted no me conoce, detective — repitió, mirando el espectáculo desordenado debajo suyo.

Su camisa se apegaba a su torso, transparentándose contra su piel y dejando ver más allá de la tela una muestra gratis de su desnudez. Los surcos de sus cejas daban un pequeño rebote de confusión. Lejos de ceder al más alto, Gavin intentaba soltarse. Un pequeño temor lo hizo retorcerse debajo suyo. ¿Tal vez RK900 lo golpearía?, demonios, su terquedad dolerían más tarde.

— Nunca te pedí que negaras mi sentir y me redujeras a menos por su concepto erróneo sobre mi especie y sobre mí. Eso es lo que debería comprender, detective. No soy responsable de sus miedos y no puedo ayudarlo a superarlos si me ataca cada vez que intento acercarme.

La respiración de Gavin se aceleró ante la acusación — ¿Y que si lo hago?, no puedes cambiar mi mente solo por saltar por mi — provocó, llevando su mano a al circulo de luz que resaltaba en el torso de RK900, picándolo con su dedo —. _¿O es que acaso te molesta mi forma de ser?,_ entonces simplemente da la vuelta y no regreses. No me busques, porque no pienso dudar en destruirte si sigues jugando al espionaje barato.

— No me malinterprete, su forma de ser me...intriga — imitó la acción del humano, repitiendo esas palabras cerca de su rostro —. Pones en prueba mi paciencia. Y me preguntó, detective, por cuanto tiempo seré paciente con usted... — posó su mano sobre la tela que cubría el corazón del humano.

¿Qué supone que significaba eso?, se preguntaba, pero no pensaba en averiguarlo. Intento apartar su mano del torso del androide, pero este tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él tragó saliva, pero intento mantenerse firme — ¿Eso es una amenaza? — sonrió de costado —. Me das demasiado crédito, lata.

— Tómelo como una advertencia — devolvió el gesto —, como ya lo he mencionado, mi intención no es lastimarlo — soltó el agarré, poniéndose de pie con delicadeza —. Solo quiero... conocerlo — susurró lo ultimó, viendo el temporizador restar segundos. Suspirando, estiró su mano a Gavin.

— ¡No me vendas mierda! — se alejó, abofeteando su palma —, no soy como los demás — siseo, apartando del camino a RK900 con un choque de hombros —. Si quieres algo de mí, no obtendrás nada — lo miro de reojo, caminando más allá de la inestabilidad del androide.

Un grupo de personas entró a la playa, con bebidas en su mano. Murmuraron una que otra cosa mirándolos, Gavin alzó su dedo medio hacía ellos y continúo arrastrándose por la arena seca, con la sensación del frio intensificándose en la brisa. Se abrazó a si mismo, chasqueando su lengua.

El atuendo de RK900 se secó instantáneamente, el temporizador termino su conteo. Su piel artificial se contrajo levemente, acercándose sin pensarlo al humano. Deteniéndolo, tomo su mano. Una descarga eléctrica rozó sus dedos con los de Gavin.

— Dame una oportunidad — pidió, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir algo —, sé que puedo demostrarte soy más que una máquina. Estoy vivo, puedo sentir tanto como tú... solo dame una oportunidad — la corriente se extendió por todo su cuerpo —. Por favor, déjame demostrarte mi sentir sin negarlo.

Con el paisaje nocturno de Vicent van Gogh reflejada en su pupila, su obstinación se derritió, obligándolo a apartar la mirada rápidamente. Sus orejas se ruborizaron, su pulsó enloqueció. Los procesadores de RK900 captaron esa respuesta en el cuerpo del humano, pero no encontrar el porqué. Incluso con su complejidad intelectual sería difícil de descifrar esa forma de ser.

La marea simplemente se llevó la idea de entenderlo, apartando su vista de los errores que entonces inundaban su sistema para solo dejarse ser por un segundo. Los signos de Gavin Reed, en el corto tiempo en el habían pasado juntos, eran tantas como los misterios por descubrir en lo profundo del mar. Sumándose a los tantos, la expresión tímida y confusa del detective en ese momento, transmitía eco de vibraciones que lo desconfiguraban a pensar en un tal vez, por más que el humano no le hubiera respondido con palabras.

— ¿Gavin? — llamó —, ¿No vas a responderme?

El nombrado parecía querer morder su lengua y morir. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier peligro de frente o decir lo que pensaba de otra persona sin la necesidad de estar ebrio. Pero ahora parecía que ni siquiera podía mantener su mirada del androide sin sentir su corazón estallar. Masculló, soltó un insultó vago sin saber que responderle.

Por supuesto, debía que decirle que no. Ese era el plan... mas, no podía decirlo. Por lo menos no manteniendo su vista en RK900. La geometría perfecta del mar se manifestó en lo fino de sus labios, curvándolos tan sutilmente que incluso podría enamorar más que la serenata de una sirena. Soltó un pequeño sonido, un suspiro suave. _Y sonrió._

«Como contemplar el ocaso frente al mar», y solo fue en ese momento en donde él comprendió lo que Jacob quiso decir aquel día en los vestidores. En ese gesto de sus labios, tan pequeño e impredecible, Gavin sintió miedo y locura al pensar en que, al verla, la idea disparatada de quererlo descubrir todo a su lado surgiera. Tiró su pelo hacía atrás, mirándolo. Como si se desasiera su plasticidad y se dejara fluir entre la espuma. 

Y por más subjetiva que fuese la realidad, Gavin sintió ese momento como lo único certero.

— Supongo... — embozó, dudando.

Una revolución dentro de sus corazones, bombeando sus tambores para reclamar que su sentir no fuera silenciado y censurado por sus temores. Proclamando en ese día la libertad de sus cuerpos para encontrarse cuando pasase el temblor.

— ¿Si, detective? — inclino su cabeza.

— Si tanto insistes... supongo que podría pensarlo — devolvió la mirada —, Nines.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su departamento, esa noche no pudo dormir. El incesante sonar de su corazón, la adrenalina de sentir algo que no debería y la incontable cantidad de imágenes que capturo en sus pestañares de la escultura de RK900 lo mantenía mirando al techo, luego a la almohada y más tarde a la sombra de la persiana americana a medio cerrar. Pero nada podía desviar su atención de lo que ocurrió entre el androide y él.

Y en su soledad,quería que se quedase un poco más.

La chaqueta de Cyberlife, a su lado en la cama, resaltaba en la oscuridad los triángulos perfectamente alineados como cada pequeño lunar en la piel artificial Nines. RK900 lo acompaño de regreso hasta su casa, prestándole en el camino su ropa, para calmar el temblor del cuerpo de Gavin. Y, en realidad, pensaba en deshacerse de ella una vez que regresar en sí. Mas no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez seguía fuera de él o no quería hacerlo, de todas maneras, solo podía abstenerse a analizar los detalles de su textura.

¿No era RK900 más atractivo con su camisa pegada a su cuerpo?, pensó. ¿No era RK900 algo tierno cuando sonreía?, pensó y pensó en él. Tantas veces en un segundo, dando vueltas en la cama. 

— No, no, nada de eso — negó sus pensamientos, hablando para sí —, no seas estúpido y cálmate. Solo es un androide — le habló a su palpitar.

Arrugó la chaqueta entre sus dedos, rememorando la sensación de su mirada.

— Solo es una trampa — convenció a su corazón, lanzando contra el suelo la prenda de RK900.

Se puso de pie, hacía su escritorio. Buscó entre los cajones un frasco de pastillas, tragando una dosis de somníferos. Sin agua para suavizar la caída por su garganta, él soporto la aspereza deslizando su mano hasta un pedazo de metal.

— ¿No es así, 200? — acarició la bomba de tirio que conservaba con melancolía —. _Solo es eso..._

Whisky movió las orejas hacía el número de serie pronunciado por Gavin, mirándolo con preocupación. El circulo en su sien se enrojeció de angustia. Con sus orejitas hacía abajo y su cola cerca de sus patas traseras, bajo de la cama para refregarse entre las piernas de su compañero, ronroneando suavemente.

— Oh, perdón, ¿Te desperté bebé? — preguntó, bajando su mirada al felino. 

El gato artificial escaló rasguño la madera, subiendo para poder mordisquear y lamer la mano de Gavin en consuelo.

— Si, como sea, ni siquiera sé si volveré a verlo después de esto — bostezó suavemente, mirando la prenda en el suelo — ¡Que se joda, Nines!

Se recostó nuevamente. El recuerdo tibio del androide colocándole la prenda para que no sintiera frio no tardo en hacerlo tragar sus propias palabras, estirándose donde el saco. Un insultó se deslizo de sus labios, tomó la chaqueta y la depositó bruscamente sobre el escritorio con molestia.

— _Él y su condenada sonrisa perfecta_ — murmuró. 

Whisky ladeo la cabeza escuchándolo. Percibiendo como su frecuencia cardiaca resonaba por toda la habitación y sin poder hacer más que solo mirarlo, solo suspiro, acostándose entre su pecho. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que no vieron detrás de escenas: Gavin aconsejando seriamente a RK900 de dormir en la bañera Hank llena de arroz. (de hecho, tenia incluso hasta la escena escrita, pero tuve que eliminarla porque no pegaba en la situación JAJAJA).


	6. Chapter 6

El sol raya un arcoíris sobre palpitaciones marchitas. Es consciente de su resplandor, tanto como lo complicado de amar, incluso para lo verdadero.

_Complicado mas no imposible._

El miedo quiere quedarse a la par del amor y las noticias corren como pólvora encendida en ese inicio de semana en Detroit. Explotan en las interpretaciones deformes de los distintos medios de comunicación, plasmando erróneamente -o no- un hecho en el informativo de último momento: una advertencia habitual para la población Android. _Otro obstáculo más para su libertad._

Ese destello apenas amanecido, estalla en el contorno de una expresión.

Él enciende la televisión, ella lo mira sin emoción. No hay vuelta atrás y decir algo no serviría. _Ya nada podría cambiar el hecho de que estaba en jaque (en su propio juego)._

Cometió un error, solo uno. Tan simple y básico como no deshacerse de un testigo. Y, ahora, otro más se sumaba a su lista negra. Sabía con certeza que debía elegir a su próxima víctima pronto, ****algo que desviará la atención del tablero para hacer su próxima jugada.****

El brilló de un arma resplandeció entre la oscuridad, en una centella de luz, trazando el camino del pañuelo de seda gris. El maletín abierto sobre la mesa guardo un secreto y los guantes de cuero artificial se adaptaron perfectamente a sus manos.

Ella no dice nada, él aparta la mirada. Al fin de cuentas, ese error se convirtió secretamente en un alivio porque esta vez, tendría que hacerlo solo.

****Elegir y apuntar.** **

Ah, y puede que no lo parezca, pero, él también solo tiene una oportunidad para disparar.

_Al igual que tú._

* * *

Un boomerang atrapo su lucidez. El viento se encargó de desenfocar las huellas sobre la playa, perdiéndolo en el sendero bioluminiscente de la orilla del mar. La euforia producía, dentro de sí, una vorágine. La tierra se abría debajo de sus pies, atrayéndolos al sosiego de los cristales de sal.

RK900 salpicó agua al rostro de la persona que lo miraba. Como un deseo travieso en primera persona, risas tontas se escapaban de sus sonrisas. Las esferas de sus ojos dilatados capturaban la atmósfera lunar al frente de él, en un bucle de tiempo precioso.

Esa sonrisa curando sus heridas, certeramente era un tesoro perdido. Una joya de perlas resplandeciente de luces que desviaba su embarcación al naufragio. Como un marinero estúpidamente seducido por la silueta distante e imaginaria de un tritón. Y, entre tacto y tacto, ****buscaba coincidir en un beso.****

_— Quiero conocerte._

_— ¿Conocerme? — preguntó, mirándolo arquear sus labios ligeramente en un asentir_ _— ¿Qué parte de mí?_

_— Todo de ti — respondió, acercándose a él_ _—, pero para eso… debes cerrar tus ojos — acarició su rostro —. Dame la oportunidad de conocer cada parte de ti, ¿serías capaz de confiar en mí? — deslizó sus manos a su cuello —. Solo por esta noche, detective Reed._

Gavin estaba por responder, con su pulso apresurado. _¿Tal vez respondería un sí?, mm, no podría saberlo. Después de todo, eso no era más que un sueño…_

_— Nines, yo…— musitó suavemente._

Los dedos de RK900 se dirigieron a sus ojos antes de que pudiera decir algo, cubriéndolos con sutileza. Un dolor agudo creció desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su corazón. Su palpitar se disparó repentinamente, su respiración se ahogó.

Tina Chen apretó aún más la nariz, obligándolo a respirar por su boca.

— ¡Gavin Reed!

Reed abrió los ojos abruptamente, dando un brinco en su lugar — ¡Joder! — exaltó, tocando su corazón acelerado —, maldición Tina, eres tú — fregó su rostro, apoyando sus codos en la mesa de zona de descanso — ¿Quieres darme un jodido infarto o qué?

— ¿Qué tanto soñabas? — curioseó, levantando una ceja —, sonreías como bobo — golpeo su frente.

— Mmh — estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza —, solo soñaba un mundo sin vos rompiéndome las pelotas — bromeo, sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Que te den, idiota! — rodó los ojos —. Vamos, levanta tu culo de bello durmiente y deja de tener fantasías sexuales en el trabajo — le dio palmaditas a su espalda —. Tu turno termino hace media hora — avisó, mostrándole la pantalla del celular —, y te recuerdo, querido, que me prometiste que más tarde iríamos a tomar algo a tu casa.

Gavin negó con la cabeza, sonriendo — Si invitas tu…

— Si, claro, seguí soñando — ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró, en una advertencia de que lo esperaría más tarde para ir a beber algo.

Miró la hora en la pantalla astillada de su celular y exhalo cansado. Seguramente llegaría tarde al jodido entrenamiento. ****¿Qué más da?, directamente debería cancelar todo y descansar un poco más que su nuevo límite de media hora.****

Dormir no le fue posible anoche, ni la anterior… ¡ni la anterior de la anterior!

En definitiva, _algo_ después de esa escapadita al mar junto a Nines, lo atrajo al desvelo a altas horas de la noche. Su cuerpo se sentía afiebrado a la temperatura de sus sueños, que se enfermaron a repetir el mismo escenario de esa noche, una y otra vez. Despertándolo en el inicio de un tsunami, con su rostro ruborizado y el alma florecida en palpitaciones a destiempo suyo.

Masajeó su frente, como si intentara aliviar ese insomnio al nombre de alguien más. Contorneo sus ojeras con sus dedos y soltó un gemido de frustración.

Esos días, su termómetro se templó al clima que cubría las calles de Detroit.

La sensación térmica hacia parecer como si la primavera no fuese más que un invierno colorido. Pero a pesar del frio exterior, él continuaba quemándose en el desastre caliente de su interior. En el fogón de esa madrugada frente al mar. ****Y el solo pensar en el rastro de hielo que dejaba la sensación del tacto de RK900 descansando en su cintura, elevaba su temperatura por completo****. Desde sus hombros hasta enrojecer las puntas de sus orejas.

« _Debó haber perdido mi puta cabeza_ », se justificó, gruñendo internamente por su nueva tendencia absurda de pensarlo.

— ¿Será que ya no me causa tanto asco su rostro? — reflexiono —, ¡Nah! — negó con la cabeza, respondiéndose —. Entonces: ¿Me estaré deslizando cada vez más a la locura? — indagó, llevando su mano a su barbilla —, eso estaría bien — divagó, poniéndose de pie.

Una prenda se resbaló de sus hombros, el recuerdo del cielo aumento en la calidez que dejó en su cuerpo la chaqueta de alguien más.

— Phck — jadeo, uniendo sus cejas —, _¿Qué demonios quieres conseguir con esto?_

Pudiera sonar extraño e incluso un poco excesivo, pero RK900 cubría de seda las acciones que acariciaba en Gavin Reed. No importaba cuantas veces lo rechazara cruelmente, derramara café sobre sus zapatos o empujara para que se apartara; siempre volvía a encontrarse con él en los pasillos del recinto. Congelándose en el suspiro de un pensamiento.

Un café dulce, _extremadamente dulce_ , ****fue el sabor de su estática.****

Levantó el saco del suelo bruscamente, en el desparpajo de su pecho. Y la neblina se adueñó de su nitidez, siguiendo el camino de su capricho de querer encontrar la voz para decirle que jamás le entregaría la oportunidad de conocerlo, encontrándolo instintivamente entre tantas personas. _Como si los demás no fueran más que extras sin importancia en esa historia._ ** **(Su historia).****

RK900 se mantenía con su camisa apegada a su cuerpo, con tranquilidad en su voz vacía. Su pantalón oscuro se amoldaba a la forma de su silueta y, más detalles de lo que la prenda que siempre vestía dejaba ver se lucían bajo los focos del departamento de policía.

Gavin reconsideró que, al final de cuentas, no era tan mala idea arruinar esa prenda o tirarla por ahí. Él se veía mil veces mejor sin ese accesorio rígido cubriendo su figura. _Y apostaría que sin nada puesto se vería aún mejor._

— Hey, tostadora — llamó despectivamente, luego de observarlo por un instante. RK900 detuvo su conversación con Connor y se volteó en la dirección del llamado —, ¡Atrápala! — le lanzó la tela.

Él lo atrapó sin problemas — Oh, gracias — agradeció en vacile —. Su puntualidad en esta ocasión es excelente, teniendo en cuenta que tardo bastante tiempo en devolvérmela la última vez…

— Jodete, la tintorería solo tiene descuento los martes, ¡Ve a reclamarle a ellos! — levantó su dedo medio, girando sobre sus talones —. Ah, y no necesito de tu basura para cubrirme, la próxima se más servible y despiértame — gruñó, sintiendo la mirada de Connor en su nuca —, o me veré obligado a reciclar tu ropa de muñequito limitado en el basurero.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — contestó —, espero verlo mañana de nuevo, Oficial.

— Eh, si, como sea — encogió sus hombros, retirándose del recinto sin prisas —, yo no.

Y RK900 siguió el movimiento de esa cadera.

Oscilaba apropósito, como si estuviera buscando llamar la atención de una presa, dedicándole una mirada antes de salirse por completo de su rango de visión. Su LED giro rápidamente en amarillo, coloreándose de rojo.

— Todo está bien… _bien_ , ¿no? — preguntó Connor, dudando de que si lo subjetivo de “bien” podría usarse en esa situación.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Connor?

— Se refiere a que si ese bastardo te esta molestado — tradujo Hank, apoyando su mano en el hombro de RK800 —, no tienes por qué soportar su mierda, Nines. Gavin Reed es un caso perdido.

RK900 tuvo la necesidad doblar sus labios levemente, pero le pareció un gesto fuera de lugar.

Acomodó su voz y regresó al celeste — Oh, no se preocupen, todo está en completo orden. Nuestra relación avanza lenta pero progresivamente — aseguro, animando a RK800 —. Agradezco su preocupación — inclino su cabeza.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada silenciosa, suspirando inquietud. Y por más que ellos quisieran objetar al respecto de su relación, eran conscientes de que no eran un buen ejemplo de lo que debería ser el inicio de una amistad (o algo más). Después de todo, en su primer encuentro, RK800 dio vuelta la bebida del teniente en Jimmy’s bar y el humano desprecio la presencia del androide hasta un poco después de conocerse mejor.

La observación de su compañero no pasaba por alto en los sensores de RK900. Pero no mostró interés en ello. Simplemente volvió a colocarse la chaqueta con la elegancia de una geisha. Memorizando el rostro de Gavin Reed descansando sobre la mesa de la zona del descanso, balbuceando palabras que su programa intentó codificar para darle un significado. ****«Nines…»**** , eso era lo que repetía entre sueños, al descubierto.

Si su rostro hubiera sido dotado con expresividad como el resto de los androides, sin lugar a duda estaría marcando ambos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, profundizando una risa delatadora. Pero se conformaba con poder expresar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Su trabajo también estaba completo, simplemente estaba esperando a que Connor terminara con el papeleo pendiente para regresar juntos.

Bajo sus manos hasta sus bolsillos, retirando de estos una pequeña navaja, en reemplazo de una moneda (como la que llevaba RK800). Funcionaba como una buena forma de mantener sus procesadores ocupados en algo más que su atracción errática por Gavin Reed.

En su tiempo libre, había leído un poco sobre el comportamiento humano en artículos sobre la “mente y su complejidad”. El retrato de Gavin recostado entre sus brazos, el surco de sus cejas tiritando un poco y su respiración profunda, apareció al frente suyo.

Según la recopilación de información, estos sueños no eran más que interpretaciones propias de su mundo consciente e inconsciente y mientras pasaba el filo entre sus dedos, se preguntaba en cuáles de esos mundos se proyectaba RK900 en el universo caótico de Gavin.

En una acrobacia exacta, paso la navaja a su mano opuesta y viceversa. Lanzó la daga al aire, el tiempo se ralentizo y él inclinó su cabeza levemente a su hombro.

****¿Cuál sería ese efecto que provocaba en Gavin?, si al pasar cerca estimulaba el acelerar de sus palpitaciones.** **

****¿Qué era lo que lo hacía llamarlo entre sueños?, si solo rozaban sensaciones en una mirada.** **

Extendió su dedo índice, esperando el impacto preciso de la navaja en su piel sintética. Pero antes de concluir sus movimientos, pudo ver su inestabilidad reflejada en la cuchilla y aparto su atención de su acción.

Parpadeo, el tiempo continuó con su velocidad normal y el metal cayó al suelo sin que pudiera predecirlo. Su sistema palpitó, realmente lo hizo. RK900 cerró las pantallas flotantes de imágenes rápidamente, enviándolas a la papelera de reciclaje junto a otras fotografías de ese humano tomadas a escondidas de sí mismo.

Levantó la daga, y retomó su camino a casa junto a sus compañeros, moderando la energía en sus circuitos.

Bueno, ¿Quién sabe…?, quizás debería preguntárselo directamente la próxima vez, ** **de en vez de dejarse consumir por la molesta inestabilidad en su cabeza.****

* * *

El entrenador tumbó a Gavin contra la colchoneta del cuadrilátero de boxeo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente poniéndose de pie. Se colocó en la posición básica nuevamente, escupiendo un poco de sangre por el golpe.

— Tu postura es mala — criticó, mirándolo vacilar en sus movimientos —, tus pies, únelos más. Es necesario que distribuyas tu peso correctamente o volverás a caer.

Gavin tomó aire, intentando centrar su visión. Su mente divagaba por instantes y las instrucciones del más alto se escuchaban distantes. Pareciera estar al borde del colapso. Irónicamente, su cuerpo dolía más ahora que repartía multas, que cuando perseguía a criminales entre edificios.

— Estas distraído, Gavin, te necesito en aquí. Presta atención a mis movimientos, ¿va? — advirtió, direccionando un golpe al rostro del más bajo.

Este se cubrió con sus guantes — Lo sé, joder, no tienes que repetírmelo cada dos segundos — se quejó — ¡Estoy prestando atención! — bufó.

— No estás haciéndolo — respondió, usando la suficiente fuerza para hacer perder el equilibrio de Gavin —. Si te distraes — lo observo debajo de sus ojos —, tu oponente siempre tendrá ventaja sobre ti.

— Mierda — miró el techo, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados —, entendí el punto, gracias — agradeció sarcásticamente.

Su entrenador negó con la cabeza en desaprobación — Dejemos la clase de hoy hasta acá — se retiró la goma espuma de sus manos sin delicadeza —, continuaremos la próxima semana.

Gavin se sentó sobre el ring, mirándolo apartarse.

Por si se lo preguntan a él, Jacob se veía completamente _frustrado_. Agotado. El sudor se deslizaba de su frente. Su expresión risueña hacía falta en esos labios rosados. Normalmente sus clases no solían ser estrictas o cortantes, casi siempre fluían en el entrenamiento e incluso solían quedarse más tiempo practicando juntos.

Suspirando se reincorporó para seguirlo a las duchas.

De hecho, ambos conversaban bastante, temas casuales como que tal iba el día del otro. Pero en ese jueves en específico, su instructor de boxeo parecía no tener el vigor que siempre resplandecía de su sonrisa.

Parecía apagado, como si una sombra tenue envolviera su cuerpo. El espacio entre los dos parecía incomodar. Los bolsos resonaron contra la madera de las banquetas, sin compartir más que el silencio. Por su parte, Gavin se preguntaba si alguna actitud de las suyas lo había molestado. Si, admitiría que a veces se obstinaba y gruñía sin sentido. Admitiría, también, que no le sorprendería si Jacob no quería tratar con él, ¡ni el mismo se soportaba en ese estado febril!

Esa revolución dentro suyo, retumbaba constantemente. Ejércitos de mariposas se preparaban para enfrentarse a su apatía, retorciendo su estómago… ****_¿O solo era hambre?_**** , como sea, no le importaba.

Se apresuró a salir para no perderse en sus pensamientos en la ducha.

Cambiarse no era algo que lo tomase mucho tiempo, y no es como si quisiera tardar en volver a casa ese día. Enfrentar las situaciones incomodas no era lo suyo, siempre terminaba arruinándolo peor. Así que huiría del conflicto lo más rápido posible.

Con sus jeans a medio cerrar y su remera desacomodada miro dentro de las duchas. Rasco su nuca, relajándose. Tal vez solo le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Y, mierda, él no era uno de esos metiches molestos. Los mambos de su amigo no le concernían.

Cerró su bolso, colgándolo en su hombro y se perdió en su nube personal, saliendo del gimnasio. Se despidió del resto, encendiendo un cigarrillo para dejarlo morir en su boca. El humo lo aliviaba un poco, decía. Le gustaba quemarse con algo más que el pensamiento profundo de RK900.

Subió a su vehículo, acomodo el espejo retrovisor y activo la pantalla digital, marcando la dirección a su casa.

— ¿Eh? — palpo sus bolsillos desesperadamente —, ¿Dónde mierda las deje…? — posó su bolso entre sus piernas, revolviendo entre sus cosas.

Instantáneamente volvió a pisar la tierra, dándose cuenta del hecho que le faltaban las jodidas llaves de su motocicleta. Chasqueó su lengua, masajeando su entrecejo.

— La puta madre — harto de sí mismo, retorno en sus pasos, de vuelta a los vestidores.

Conociéndose, seguramente las olvidó sobre las bancas. No sería la primera vez.

El metal de la puerta se abrió levemente, a la par de su suspiro largo. Pero antes de abrirla por completo, la voz susurrante de Jacob lo detuvo.

— Si, lo sé _—_ sus dedos apretaban con firmeza el celular entre su mano, al borde de astillar el táctil —… Lo sé, ¿sí?, no sabía que estaría ahí.

_Guardo silencio_. Descifrando las emociones transmitidas en la insistencia de esa afirmación. De espaldas a Jacob, pudo ver fugazmente el nombre del contacto al que le estaba hablando.

— No, esto no fue un error, Elizabeth. ¡Sabes que no lo es! _—_ movió el reflejo de la pantalla, el sonido de la respiración de alguien más se evidenciaba cada vez más _—._ No te preocupes, _lo tengo bajo control_ \- — silencio sus palabras. Desde el reflejo de la pantalla, pudo notar el rostro del detective detrás de él —¿Gavin?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, ocultando su celular detrás de su espalda, cortando la llamada.

— Hey — saludó con la mano —, perdón, no quiera interrumpirte…

— No es nada, ¿Te olvidaste algo? — sonrió nerviosamente, acomodándose un mechón desordenado.

— Si, las jodidas llaves — afirmó con su cabeza —, ¿Las viste? — preguntó, sentándose sobre sus talones.

— No… no — negó —. Pero beberías fijarte debajo de las baquetas, siempre se te caen por ahí — recomendó, apartando la mirada de su amigo.

Gavin detuvo su búsqueda, mirándolo — _¿Todo_ — musitó, sin saber si involucrase o no — _… todo está orden?_

Las manos de Jacob temblaban, su respiración se agitaba con irregularidad, como si su pecho apretara — Si, no es nada…

— Problemas en el paraíso, ¿verdad?, vamos — insistió preocupado —. Jaco, reconozco la ansiedad cuando la veo, ¿Paso algo con entre Elizabeth y tú? — se levantó, suavizando su voz —, ¿Quieres conversarlo?

Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás — No es eso. Nosotros estamos bien — aseguró, regresándole la mirada —, solo estoy un poco angustiado, las noticias… — hizo una pausa larga.

— Si, hombre, lo noté y, joder, puedo entenderte. Estos días han sido una completa mierda — suspiro, dándole palmadas suaves al hombro de su amigo —, pero no te preocupes, mejorara pronto.

— Si — sonrió débilmente —… gracias, Gavin — apoyó su mano sobre la del más bajo.

— ¿Qué gracias? son diez dólares — bromeo, intentado animar el aire.

— Mm, un poco caro, ¿no crees? — carcajeo, apartándose suavemente.

— Nah — le sacó la lengua, continuando su búsqueda.

Jacob lo observó detenidamente, sus ojos destellaron vacío — _Gavin…_

— ¡Aquí están! — gritó —, joder, debería ponerles un puto GPS la próxima vez — giro el llavero entre su dedo índice. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo y miro la hora —, ¡Mierda!, ya es tarde, Tina va a matarme.

El contrario cerró su boca, presionando sus labios.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Jacob? — invitó, amablemente —. Iremos a tomar algo a casa… ya sabes, para… ¿desahogarte?

— No, está bien — devolvió el gesto —. Creo que es hora de volver a casa, pero gracias de todas formas — sonrió animado.

— No me agradezcas, hombre — golpeo su hombro suavemente —. Me alegro de verte de regreso, Jacob — le dijo, sinceramente, retomando su camino a la puerta de los vestidores —, nos vemos — se despidió, deseándole una buena noche. Apresurándose para buscar a su amiga.

Jacob, por su parte, lo siguió con su mirada. Su cuerpo a medio vestir dejaba en descubierto esa respiración agitada. Tiro su pelo hacía atrás, lentamente, sintiendo el celular vibrar con insistencia entre sus manos.

* * *

Una luz celeste resaltó del pequeño circulo escondido entre el pelaje del felino. Movía su cola de lado a lado, recostado sobre el sofá crema. Su energía no soportaba estar activado por tanto tiempo, a diferencia de otros gatos androides. Porque no era como ellos, y la compatibilidad de consciencia aún se estaba adaptando a ser el compañero felino de ese humano. Sin embargo, no quería entrar en estasis, esperaba ansiosamente que Gavin se recostara para acurrucarse. La mano de Tina Chen acariciaba sus sensores y automáticamente un ronroneo se reproducía desde la caja musical en su interior.

Las latas a medio terminar descansaban sobre la mesa de café, con la televisión encendida en un canal de música. El volumen de sus voces escapaba por el balcón y daban directo con el cielo despejado. La conversación desembocaba en risas de complicidad. Él la escuchaba a ella hablar y eso le bastaba para sentirse un poco mejor. Y si, por más que prefiriese la soledad (la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos), le gustaba pasar ratos con ella.

Oh, cierto, olvide comentártelo. Lo explicaron cuando te levantaste para ir al baño.

Desde hace unos días ellos levantaron sus banderas blancas y volvieron a hablarse. Tina dio el primer paso, ofreciéndole café y comida como ofrendas de paz. Se disculpo, además, por meterse en sus asuntos. Así como también de su ausencia en esos días. Necesitaba su espacio y él también o terminarían matándose entre ellos. Ahora, la única persona con altas posibilidades de morir era ni más ni menos que Joshua. Ella prometió golpearlo por el daño que le causo a su sobrino felino y a su amigo. Y Gavin prácticamente agradecía a lo que existiese porque ella buscara arreglar las cosas y no lo abandonara por ser un idiota obstinado.

— ¿Y?, ¿Cuándo piensas decirme lo está ocurriendo entre ustedes? — preguntó Tina, curiosa.

Si, aunque no lo admitiría, oficialmente RK900 se convirtió en otro tema recurrente entre ellos. No entendía cómo, pero en cada noche, sin importar el lugar o la hora, su nombre era pronunciado y dedicaban momentos de pensarlo en voz alta. Ese “no sé qué” lo hacía suspirar y Tina Chen lo escuchaba hablar sobre él.

— ¿Por qué ocurriría algo? — la miro de mala forma.

— Oh, vamos, no has dejado de hablar de él en los últimos días — le recordó —, además, te prepara café y ya van dos veces que te veo usar su ropa, _¿acaso ustedes están…?_

— ¡No! — negó rápidamente, el tono alerto a Whisky —. No sé porque hace esas mierdas. El idiota enfermito cree que tiene oportunidad de ser amigos o algo así — aclaró, evitando la mirada picara de su amiga —. Demonios, Tina, ¿Realmente creíste que Nines y yo…? — cubrió su boca como si tuviera nauseas —, ¡qué.puto.asco!

— Mm, lo único que escuche fue: dejo que me haga esas cosas porque me secretamente me gusta y después me hago el desinteresado — carcajeó Tina en el inicio del vaso viéndolo dramatizar —, _¿Vos no estarás un poco encaprichadito?_

Gavin se ahogó con su cerveza, tosió contra su mano — ¿¡Qué carajos, Tina!?

— ¡Y bueno, boludo! — encogió sus hombros —, me decís que es un idiota — levanto una palma —, pero uno ardiente — y luego la otra —. Lo odias, pero me decís que tiene “algo” — suspiro —. En resumen: le tenes ganas.

— ¿Acaso te estas escuchando, idiota? — su rostro se ruborizo por completo —, ¿Olvidas que es un puto androide?, ¡Una máquina, Tina!

— ¿Y…? — hizo una pausa —, ¿Eso es realmente un problema?

— Por supuesto que lo es, ¿o no, bebé? — afirmó con su cabeza, acercándose al felino para arroparlo entre sus brazos —, un humano y una máquina… eso es jodidamente antinatural.

— Suenas como un discurso homófobo — cruzo sus brazos, dejando la lata sobre la mesa —. Natural, antinatural… ¿Desde cuándo el mundo es tan limitado?

— ¡Desde que aparecieron los putos androides a arruinarlo todo!

Whisky bajo sus orejas.

— ¿Arruinarlo?, ja — soltó una risita — ¿Cuándo no lo estuvo?, si desde muchísimo antes de que llegarán los androides todo ha estado jodido — se puso de pie, sacándole al gato a su amigo —. Mira Gavin, no quiero cambiar tu mentalidad, pero solo es que lo he pensado demasiado últimamente… ¿Qué tan malo es ser diferentes? — preguntó retóricamente —, ¿No es eso lo que nos hace parecidos, después de todo? — levantó su mirada a Gavin.

Él suspiro pesadamente — Ellos no sienten como nosotros, T. — intentó convencer —, estas romantizándolos estúpidamente. Ellos no son como nosotros, ¡Son-maquinas!

— Eso es lo que los hace especiales — sonrió torpemente, notando las emociones en los ojos del felino —. Yo- Gavin, hay… hay alguien, ¿sí? — comenzó, sin saber cómo decirlo.

— Demonios, deja de cambiar el tema cada dos putos segundos. Espera, ¿Alguien, dices? — relajó su expresión, mirándola vacilar —, oh por…Tina, _¿Estas saliendo con alguien?_

— No, nosotras aún no somos... nada. Pero hace varios días la veo pasar y ronda una y otra vez por mi cabeza — confesó —, no dejo de pensarla… _creo que me gusta. Creo que… después de todo, soy yo la que esta encaprichada._

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — encogió su hombro, buscando el atado de cigarrillos sobre la mesa.

Tina tomó su mano, dudando — Ella — musitó —… es un androide.

El rostro de Gavin expreso una incredulidad indescriptible, buscando algún signo de que estuviera mintiendo.

— Por favor, Gavin, no me mires así.

Sintió asco.

****¿Cómo podía… de un androide?, eso no podía ser cierto****. Pensó en la posibilidad de que su amiga simplemente le estuviese tomando el pelo, pero ese miedo al rechazo en sus ojos, las lágrimas acumulándose en su lagrimal y su voz quebrada en la honestidad de sus sentimientos, lo hicieron salirse de él por un momento.

— ¿Desde cuándo…? — preguntó, intentando sonar neutral.

— Desde hace menos de un mes — contesto —. Eres la primera persona que le cuento esto, yo… necesitaba decirte esto.

Las relaciones entre humano/androide no eran del todo bien vistas. No porque no se amarán o no lo intentarán hacer funcional, por lo contrario, _el amor florece en cada rincón del cielo_. Sin embargo, la sociedad de ese entonces se encargó de volver tabú el verlos tomados de la mano o compartiendo miradas tiernas en público.

Las pocas parejas que quedaban eran juzgadas, criticadas y la mayoría lo mantenían escondidos para evitar ser acosados por la opinión publica. Él conocía de cerca eso.

Y que ella le confesará esto, significaba lo mucho que confiaba en él.

— Tenía miedo de decírtelo — rompió el silencio —, sé lo que piensas en este momento, lo tienes escrito en la cara. Se que te doy asco… pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más. No quiero que sufra por culpa de mis sentimientos por ella.

Gavin recapacito por un momento: ****¿Qué estaba haciendo?**** , siempre detesto a las personas como él. Principalmente porque él vivió lo mismo en su juventud por su orientación sexual. Recordaba con orgullo, por más que ya no le interesara el amor, los golpes que dio en el nombre de su libertad y derecho a elegir a quien amar. Si alguien se atrevía a susurrarle algo a su espalda, lo enfrentaba con sus puños hechos aceros. Y aunque la violencia no fuera la solución, lo era para él.

Su padre siempre era llamado del trabajo para buscar a su hijo ensangrentado y enfrentar a la familia de un niño queriendo levantar demandas por agresión. Reed siempre fue una persona cansada, algo demostrativa y explosiva, pero nunca lo lastimo. Contó con su apoyo incondicional, y, aun así, _Gavin siempre lo despreció…_

Parpadeo, despertando del pasado. «¿Qué tan malo es ser diferentes?», incluso ellos eran diferentes, en su forma de ver al mundo. Si, en realidad, ella era muy distinto a él. Gavin golpeaba a todos incluso si otra persona traía buenas intenciones. No necesitaba consejos ni nadie opinando sobre su vida. Pero ella no era así y no se merecía a un idiota bastardo como él mirándola debajo de su barbilla.

****Al final del día, Tina siempre le enseñaba tanto…** **

Pensó que decir, pero finalmente hablo con el mismo tono de siempre: — ¿Y me lo cuentas recién ahora? — apoyó sus manos en su cintura, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación —, eres una perra egoísta — chilló, apretando sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh? — Tina lo miro, sin entenderlo.

— Vamos Tina, me conoces. Todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor y esas mierdas de telenovela me dan asco como los androides en sí — suspiro —. Pero no deberías darle importancia lo que opine. Si lo sientes, ¿Por qué carajos debería importante lo que pienso?

— ¡Porque eres mi amigo, idiota! — rodó los ojos.

Whisky se relajó entre sus brazos y sin poder aguantar más tiempo, viendo la sonrisa sincera de Gavin, su LED se coloreo en celeste, apagándose en un bostezo.

— No, decídete: amigo o idiota — le saco la lengua, saliendo hacía el balcón para encender un cigarro.

— Mmm — pensó —, entonces tú decídete: ardiente o idiota — devolvió pícaramente, depositando al pequeño felino dormido en el sillón.

Las orejas de Gavin se ruborizaron — Oh- tú… ¡Cállate! — gritó, apoyándose en el balcón —, coge-metales.

— Muy maduro Gavin, ¡muy maduro! — aplaudió sarcásticamente —, ¿Ese insulto es nuevo?

— Si, lo acabo de inventar — sonrió con orgullo —, solo para vos.

— Eres un idiota…

Se puso a su lado en el balcón, chocando sus brazos suavemente. Tina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, y la noche se consumió en ese momento, compartiendo (sin necesidad de decirlo) un mismo sentimiento.

Debajo del cielo de constelaciones, él miró las nubes desvanecerse en la tempestad que se avecinaba en el horizonte, donde el polvo de las estrellas era vertido sobre sus cabezas en un rayo lunar. Pensando con embriaguez en la posibilidad distante de que ** **, en realidad si estuviese encaprichado con el androide… un poquito.****

* * *

Gavin detestaba los finales de mes y razones no le faltaban para odiar desde que el número veinte se posaba en el calendario. Ese maldito momento de tocar fondo en sus financias y patear el resto de los días. Y frente de él, sus compañeros conversaban. En ese ritual en grupo, comentaban cosas personales que nadie pregunto o le interesaba, y Gavin prácticamente se mordía la lengua para no meterse en su charla y mandar a todos a la mierda. Le encantaba traer el caos entre tanta calma aburrida.

Era una noche más y necesitaba algo que activara la ciudad o que subiera el volumen. ****Otra copa, por favor****. Más de una bebió de golpe. Cada tiempo que pasaba, se arriesgaba a acercarse a RK900. Los zapatos recién lustrados chocando contra su pierna y la prenda a un botón de dejar en descubierto lo pálido de su cuello, atraía a Gavin a mirarlo. Intento cambiar de enfoque y volvió su mirada a Connor. Este sonría mientras saboreaba bocados de tirio modificado con su rubor celeste claro.

Ellos dos no parecían pertenecer allí, como dos cisnes en un pantano.

Resplandecían el atractivo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos y sincronizaban tanto su bipolaridad que se sentía como si estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos. Reed apartó la mirada a su vestimenta, soltando un resopló contento. Le gustaba ser así, simple. Lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

****Pero olvido que, a veces, lo que está a simple vista es lo más difícil de notar.** **

Jacob le envió un mensaje. Desbloqueo su celular para responderle y pasar el rato navegando entre las aplicaciones sin hacer nada. Perdió el hilo de la conversación desde que vio llegar a Hank con sus robots de compañía. Y por supuesto que no iba a ponerse a hablar de su jodida vida delante de ellos. Le envió mensajes a Tina, provocándole risas secretas.

[00:10am, 26/04/2039] _Tina: ¡JAJA! sos un hijo de puta, mira si pueden ver nuestra conversación…_

[00:11am, 26/04/2039] _Gavin: Estoy aburrido, no me reproches. En primer lugar, debería haberme dicho que el team Smart(ass) vendría._

Inmediatamente, después de enviar eso, ambos androides los miraron de reojo. Coincidencia, tal vez. Pero Tina Chen no quiso arriesgarse más, apagó su celular y apartó la mirada, ocultando una carcajada en una tos.

No le quedo más que exhalar, y mirar disimuladamente al androide al frente de él. RK900 conversaba tranquilamente los otros miembros del recinto. Su LED giro en celeste toda la noche. Oh, tan diferente de cuando hablaba con él. Se veía tan perfectamente plástico cuando sus palabras se dirigían a otra persona, que dudaba si en algún momento fuera real. Dudaba incluso, si eso que sentía cuando conectaban frecuencias no fuera más que un efecto de una crisis de falta de tacto.

Esos vacíos existenciales eran recurrentes por su adicción excesiva a la estimulación, así que, si ese androide brillaba frente de él y desenfocaba al resto, le echaría la culpa al insomnio. Incluso si este no fuera más que un producto de RK900.

Después de conformarse con tan poco (en tantos anocheceres), esa sensación de querer un poco más de la fricción cristalina de RK900, por más superficial que fuera, lo traía loco. Una transfusión de adrenalina en el roce sincronizado de sus iris. Cruces de transmisiones de corrientes saltaban de conversación a conversación y él no podía soportar un minuto más. Necesitaba fumar, salir de ese círculo de personas y negarles el permiso a esas pupilas de analizarlo.

Su pierna rebotaba su mala costumbre de nerviosismo e impaciencia. Chasqueo su lengua, se levantó, sin avisar el porqué, interrumpiéndolos.

Miro a Tina — Voy a fumar — dijo —, y regreso.

Levantó una ceja — ¿Lo harás? — preguntó retóricamente. Ella sabía la respuesta a eso.

— Por supuesto…

Bebió lo último que le quedaba a su vaso. Tomó las llaves de su motocicleta en la mesa y se encaminó a la salida del bar. Sin despedirse, sin pedir permiso a nadie. Palpó los cigarrillos en sus bolsillos y salió.

Las luces automáticas parpadearon, la brisa primaveral recorrió su cuerpo.

Soltó una risita, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo — Por supuesto que no — termino de decir en un murmullo.

Miro de reojo el escenario de sus compañeros de trabajo riéndose y su corazón punzó ante el recuerdo de algún tiempo atrás. Antes de salir a escondidas con Davis y convertirse en la condena de alguien más.

Como una religión propia, tendía a sabotearse y buscar lo divino bajo del cielo nocturno. La iglesia para él, era ese callejón sin salida en que le gustaba ocultarse. Y confesaba sus pecados en el interrogatorio de la luna, con su capucha sobre sus ojos como un criminal. Atado a la pared de ladrillos, su cabeza rebotó suavemente.

No existía un perdón a sus acciones o alguien más que pudiera salvarlo de sí mismo. Incluso si las demás personas circulaban del lado de las luces, él prefería sumergirse en la oscuridad, buscando una manera de apagar ese calor interno. Encontrar el cenicero que alguna vez uso para calmar el incendio, sin tener que aceptarlo. ****Aceptar que se estaba consumiendo bajo el efecto de las llamas de RK900****. Y no lo haría.

_No esa noche, por lo menos._

Relámpagos se asomaban a lo lejos, en las nubes sobre la gran ciudad. Estaba solo, pero esperaba secretamente al que el frenesí durara un poco más. No iba a negarlo, algo en ese androide lo atraía a querer ser atrapado en ese callejón y acercarse lo suficiente a él para decirle al oído la respuesta a esa noche en el mar.

«— No», esa sería su respuesta, por más que quisiera hacerlo realmente. Quería dejar de pensar en un por qué y hablar. Se encapricho a querer sentir un poco más de cerca ese ártico de su respiración. O sus manos heladas contra el fuego de su piel olivo, cubriendo el frio. Con la delicadeza justa…

Pero, ¿Para qué lo hacía?, era una completa idiotez. ****Si era él el que lo hacía temblar más que la mismísima nieve de febrero****. Empañándolo del vapor de sus latidos silenciosos. Y en consecuencia de ese “algo”, debajo de los cráteres de la luna todo parecía tintinear en esa oscuridad.

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles en una espiración suave. Cerro sus ojos por un momento. Todo parecía ir tan rápido y de repente… se detenía. En ese instante en sus pupilas.

Golpeo su cabeza más fuerte contra la pared, mirado el cielo estrellado. ****Si, definitivamente debía apagar eso antes de que sea tarde****.

La próxima vez que se encontrara con RK900, se lo diría: que él no tenía intenciones de conocerlo ni dejar que conocieran de él. Oh, vamos, compréndanlo. Después de todo, si ese androide descubriera el secreto detrás del porqué de su soledad, huiría y renunciaría a intentar confiar su corazón en él. Y esos sentimientos que no podía reconocer -con suerte- se extinguirían antes de convertirse en una quimera en su piel.

— Algo me dice que no lo harás — una voz resonó del otro lado del callejón, en donde la iluminación dejaba brillos en sus pómulos —, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La marea subió, tan repentinamente acorde con su tono que lo mareo en el malestar de una ola.

Gavin respiro, volteando su rostro a RK900 — ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso vas a castigarme? — preguntó, el cigarrillo apagado reboto entre sus palabras.

RK900 parpadeo — No — negó con su cabeza —, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo presiono en su boca — Déjalo — resopló, viéndolo acercarse despacio a él —, ¿Qué? — cruzo sus brazos.

Él no respondió, bajo su mirada a sus labios.

— Ah, entiendo — sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo acercó al rostro de RK900 —, ¿Vienes a darme un discurso de mierda sobre los efectos de fumar? — mostró su dedo del medio —, entonces vete a la mierda.

Volvió a sostener el filtro en sus labios y busco en sus bolsillos el encendedor con aires de grandeza y rebeldía. Busco y busco…pero no estaba. ****Y su intento de verse genial fracaso completamente.****

— Veo que le gusta interpretar mis silencios — dijo, levantando su mano derecha. Chasqueo sus dedos en frente de sus ojos —, pero no — encendió una pequeña flama en su dedo índice, quemando el inicio de la nicotina.

Gavin se estremeció.

— No estoy aquí para juzgarte sus adicciones — susurró —… solo quiero entenderte un poco más y acompañarlo en esta noche tan hermosa.

Sus rostros cercanos, se iluminaron de anaranjado neón. Esos colores brillantes paseaban entre sus ojos, resaltaba en la oscuridad. La gente desapareció, y solo fueron ellos dos, en ese momento. Palabras mudas salieron de su boca, sin sentido alguno.

En ese anochecer, con el corazón al descubierto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se miraban en lo complejo de mirarse. El humo danzaba a la par del viento y creaba una fina cortina entre ellos. Como si una mecha se encendiera en su soledad y a partir de ahí se extendiera a gusto.

La presencia de ambos en la oscuridad _sabía tan bien en esa noche_.

Regresar al plan original le resultó imposible. Decirle a RK900 que se marchara, lo fue aún más. Su visión giro, su chaqueta apretó sobre su pecho. Sentía la temperatura subir a su punto máximo y ni el frio a esas horas de la noche podía aliviar el calor que le producía esa escultura de hielo al frente de él.

Mirándolo, escaneando cada pequeña reacción en su cuerpo. _Sus ojos hablaban lo justo._

****¿Acaso podía leer sus pensamientos?, _esperaba que no._** **

_Tenía el presentimiento de que caía, de a poco, cada vez más. Como esa vez en el mar, como esa vez en sus miradas. Como si el tsunami llegará hasta la ciudad y los envolviera en ese instante._ Gavin podía sentir como todo se movía a su alrededor, tan lentamente…

****Podía escuchar el mar.**** Él no estaba allí. Siempre que dedicaba instantes a degustar una buena dosis de alcohol y nicotina, lo hacía para irse a quien sabe dónde. Sin la necesidad de moverse, él se volvía prófugo de su propio razonamiento, olvidándose el camino a casa. Olvidándose de los pretextos que interponía entre ellos dos para impedir a la conexión surgir. ****Huía por amor.****

La pantalla se volvió una realidad y todos los códigos que descodifico RK900 se amoldaron al espectáculo de ser parte de todos. Su espalda se apoyó suavemente de la pared, al lado del humano, sin esperar a que este le respondiera a su pequeña confesión. Tanta crueldad animal debía tener un por qué, pero, por esa vez, no quería pensar.

Ya tendría tiempo de escuchar las historias de Gavin Reed contadas desde sus labios.

— Nines — lo llamó, rompiendo la constante de calma —, lo sabes, ¿No? — susurró, en un mensaje entre líneas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sé? — preguntó, inclinando su cabeza ante la acusación ronca del humano.

— Que te diré que no — respondió, sin vacilar. Apoyando su mejilla en la pared para mirarlo, con el cigarrillo muriendo entre sus dedos.

El LED de RK900 dejo su color calmo, para vestir los pétalos de una rosa amarilla. Y entre esas palabras entrecortadas, él intentaba interpretarlo. ****Sería imposible no notarlo, que ninguno de los dos se quería realmente.**** Es tan solo un capricho de la vida que esa noche se miraran.

— Lo sé, pero mientras espero tu respuesta — imitó su acción, observando delicadamente los detalles en el rostro de Gavin —… disfrutemos de este tiempo que nos queda juntos.

El humano bajo su mirada al cigarro, observando las cenizas flotar — Pero ahora la sabes…

— Fingiré que no lo sé, entonces — un hoyuelo se marco en su rostro. Su programa intento arreglar el error que lo obligaba a sonreír —. Soy un buen actor.

La inestabilidad brotó en su interior. Su sensibilidad despertó en ese momento, queriendo (sin hacerlo) pedirle a Gavin que se quedará un momento más en ese callejón sin salida.

Si todo moriría, si el tiempo pasaría de todas formas y ellos nunca serían nada más que pasajeros… ****solo pedía un segundo más.****

— Yo juzgaré eso, tostadora.

Y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

* * *

Ese sábado, despertó tranquilamente. Simplemente abrió sus ojos, después de dormir solo unas horas, y se enrollo en los rayitos de mañana. Estaba un poco acalorado y no traía puesto nada más que un pantalón suelto.

Sería un día de casa. Las prisas se ausentaron y sus miedos salieron a pasear. Abrió las puertas del balcón y dejo que el viento jugueteara en su sala de estar, moviendo las cortinas translucidas. Un pequeño reflejo del sol destelló arcoíris contra el sofá y coloreo el pelaje del pequeño animal sintético.

Gavin estornudó, una y otra vez. Sobó su nariz y se quedó quieto, tocando su cuello — Demonios, creo que me estoy enfermando — casi sonó como un quejido. Su voz disfonía un poco —, ¿Tú que dices, Ky? — acerco su frente a la del pequeño.

Este maulló, asintiendo. Gavin hizo una mueca, odiaba el momento previo a enfermarse. Odiaba enfermarse. Busco dentro de su botiquín pastillas que se receto a si mismo. Un tafirol, agua y, con algo de suerte, sobreviviría por otras horas más.

Se tiró al sillón como peso muerto, rebotando contra los almohadones. Sus pies descansaron sobre el apoyabrazos, con la televisión encendida. El pequeño gato saltó a su pecho, para acurrucarse y recostarse sobre sus patas delanteras, mirándolo.

— Si no me muero para esta tarde — acarició suavemente su espalda —, ¿Qué te parece si más tarde vamos a pasear por ahí?, ya sabes, para pelear con algunos perros y sus dueños — le preguntó, buscando el sensor en su oreja que provocaba inmediatamente un ronroneo de su parte.

Su LED se coloreo de rosado, levantando sus dos orejas animado.

— Bueno, pero ahora — bostezó, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás —, quiero descansar un poco más.

La lavanda decorando la mesa de café lo hacía dormitar. Y una siesta estaría bien para recuperarse de tanto pensamiento.

Las noticias en volumen bajo narraban la noticia a último momento, pero él las escuchaba sin prestarle atención. Videos, reportajes y alertas surgieron a partir de imágenes del vertedero rodeado de cintas policiales. Cuerpos de androides mutilados y una evidencia de un crimen que, hasta el momento, había sido perfecto. Y continuaba siéndolo.

Mientras, Gavin dormía profundamente. Dejo caer su brazo y el control se escondió debajo del mueble.

El día avanzó. La tarde resaltó en nubes tormentosas a la par de que su celular vibraba. Gavin no estaba interesado en responder, por fin podía disfrutar de un tiempo a solas de sus sentimientos extraños por RK900. Pero eso ciertamente alteraba sus sentidos, el tono subiendo su intensidad cada vez más.

Unió ambas cejas, molesto. Se levantó, soltando humos y preparado para mandar a la mierda a quien lo estuviera llamando.

— ¿Quién carajos jode a esta hora? — gruño, fregando sus ojos.

— «Gavin Reed, cuida tus palabras…» — la voz de Jeffrey resaltó del otro lado de la línea.

— Uh, mierda, eres tú — apretó el puente de su nariz —, ¿Qué sucede?

Jeffrey suspiro — «Necesito que hagas presencia en el recinto».

— ¿Un sábado?, ¿Yo? — se quejó —, no veo porque la urgencia de que un repartidor de multas se presente un fin de semana… ¿Qué hice ahora? — rodó los ojos con molestia.

— «Las noticias… ¿Las has visto?» — preguntó, Gavin estaba por responder, pero lo interrumpió —, «no, sé que no lo haces. No importa, solo… te necesito aquí, _ahora_ » _._

— Bien, pero a cambio… necesitare un aumento-

Jeffrey cortó la llamada rápidamente.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

* * *

_Llegó relativamente rápido._

Eso sin mencionar las leyes de transito que se salteó por conducir fuera del límite normal, con la sirena de policía activada. Un mar de personas se interpuso en su camino. Periodistas fotografiaban y capturaban todo.

El representante de Jericó en conjunto de otros dos androides y los miembros del FBI cruzaban espacio.

****La atmosfera no era tensa, sino lo que sigue.**** Gavin dejo escapar una risita confusa, apartando a las personas que no dejaban paso. Entre los gritos y las preguntas de los reporteros, su cabeza retumbaba como en una fiesta electrónica.Ciertamente eso no iba a ayudarlo a mejorarse. Y menos el ser toqueteado de arriba abajo por otros policías para asegurarse de que no traía armas encima.

Se preguntaba seriamente: ****¿Por qué demonios un personal de seguridad no tendría que tener una puta arma encima?**** , en fin, trato de ignorar la paranoia de todos, yendo a su objetivo. No cruzó caminos con Markus, pero pudo verlo de reojo. A él y su compañero rubio. Y aunque no le gustaran los androides, no podía negar que ese PL600 parecía un jodido ángel.

Pero, ****¿Para que estarían allí?****

Su mente, entonces, comenzó a divagar al ver cómo era mirado por los federales. Pausando lentamente sus pasos. La fecha cercana, el FBI y ese grupo de androides… por un momento se asusto de sí mismo y su pasado.

****¿Y si… lo que ocurrió hace años atrás ahora había salido a la luz?,**** sintió el peso de las miradas abruptamente. Acercándose al cristal, vio su reflejo, como el día que fue a declarar sobre la muerte del oficial Davis Dominc. Del otro lado RK900 lo esperaba… como lo espero PC200.

Abrió la puerta, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta y las repentinas ganas de salir corriendo. Su nivel de estrés aumento progresivamente, las nauseas aumentaron. Si, sabía que algo así podría ocurrir. Que después de ocultarlo, lo descubrirían. Esa era la condena de su mentira.

— Gavin Reed — la voz del jefe resonó entre sus pensamientos.

Dio un brinco en el lugar, levantando su mirada. No temía enfrentarse a sus acciones, no temía pagar las consecuencias de ser Gavin Reed. Pero, algo dolía. La expresión distante de RK900, ****¿Él lo sabía…?****

— Desde el departamento de policía de Detroit y de parte de los federales, queremos pedirte…

No termino de decir la oración y él estaba completamente pálido. RK900 lo miro de reojo, detectando los cambios en su nivel de estrés y sur reacción corporal.

— Una disculpa — terminó, inclinándose levemente —, a ambos.

Gavin parpadeo completamente descolocado.

— ¿No vas a despedirme?

— _¿Eh?_ — jadeo con incredulidad —, deja las bromas Reed.

Tosió, acomodando su voz — Bueno, si te pones tan serio — carcajeo nerviosamente, sintiéndose aliviado —, ¿Pero por qué te disculpas?, ¿Por despertarme un sábado?

— No, ¿Puedes ser serio por una vez? — suspiro pesadamente.

Encendió una pantalla digital al frente de ellos, mostrándoles la evidencia que encontraron.

— Resultó que tu teoría “conspiranoica” es, de hecho, cercana a ser precisamente real — explico, haciéndole zoom a las fotografías de los cuerpos —. Esas son solo un par de victimas en comparación a la cantidad que hallamos en el vertedero. La mayoría son androides registrados, pero hay algunos que no se han encontrado registros de su desviación. La seguridad del vertedero fue pirateada por primera vez el mes pasado.

— ¿El mes pasado? — su LED giro en amarillo, procesando la información — ¿Cuándo la primera víctima fue denunciada? — preguntó RK900.

— Exactamente — afirmó —. A partir de ahí, se estima que más de una docena de androide fue desechada. La verificación de los cuerpos continua, pero por los datos estadísticos y las fechas, hay una posibilidad que la ultima victima es el androide que ustedes investigaron antes de ser retirados del caso.

— Joder — murmuro, viendo la complejidad del caso. Si, dijo esa teoría días atrás, pero incluso el dudaba de la misma. Eso solo podía ser sacado de un cuento de ficción —, ¿Por qué frenaría sus asesinatos?

— Alguien debió advertir de nuestra presencia ese día — teorizo RK900, conectando con los pensamientos del contrario.

— Joder — repitió, apretando el puente de su nariz. Ese día o los escucharon en una de las tantas conversaciones. Gavin prácticamente grito su teoría en voz alta varias veces —. Espera un momento — miro a Jeffrey dudando —, ¿Por qué decidieron investigar el vertedero?, ustedes silenciaron nuestra investigación y nos redujeron de puesto por eso — exigió respuesta, rencoroso.

— Denuncias anónimas — respondió, con calma —, y en respuesta a sus preguntas, se han encontrado a dos involucrados.

RK900 unió las pistas en un instante — ¿Los guardias de seguridad?

— Exactamente — dio la razón —, pero se negaron a dar detalles de quien o quienes lo contrataron. Pero confió que puedas sacarles información, Gavin.

— ¿Yo? — se señaló a si mismo.

— Si, Gavin — afirmó —, este caso vuelve a tus manos. Lamentamos no tomar en cuenta tus habilidades como detective. De ahora en más, da por sentado que te daremos todas las herramientas que necesites para esta investigación. Solo… no nos decepciones.

****Tenía razón. Gavin Reed había acertado.**** Quedó completamente quieto, procesando todo. El orgullo golpeo contra su corazón y su egocentrismo curvo sus labios, aguantando un: ****¡Se los dije!**** , en victoria. Acomodó su postura a una desinteresada, cruzándose de brazos. Y en realidad, por dentro no podía contener una sonrisa.

— Si me ruegas de esa forma, no puedo decirte que no — le guiño el ojo.

El superior rodó los ojos ante el ego de su subordinado — Y con respectó a ti, RK900 — cambio la dirección de su mirada —. Eliminamos de tu expediente este error y volverás al puesto que tenías. Serás asignado a otro compañero, preséntate el lunes a primera hora.

— Esta bien — asintió, siguiendo la orden de su superior —, muchas gracias.

— Puedes retirarte — señaló la puerta.

RK900 se inclinó para retirarse.

— ¡Espera, espera! — Gavin detuvo, rápidamente —, ¿Cómo que “nuevo compañero”?

Jeffrey volvió su mirada a Reed — Somos conscientes de tus habilidades profesionales tanto como tus habilidades sociales. Continuaras solo, hasta que encontremos un compañero Android que se pueda amoldar a tu… personalidad.

— Pero me dijiste que me darías todo lo que necesito — alzó una ceja.

— Si, pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a despedir a RK900 — masajeo su frente, molesto.

Gavin se acerco a RK900, este le devolvió la mirada sin entenderlo. Apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro del más alto y dejo caer su mano sobre el pecho de RK900.

— Quiero que Nines continúe siendo mi compañero.

— ¿Qué? — ahora Jeffrey era el que estaba descolocado, tanto como el androide.

— Tiene cara de boludo, pero, así como lo ves, lo necesito — lo señaló con su cabeza —, así que… ¿Qué dices, Nines? — le sonrió.

La inestabilidad de software aumento en RK900. Su voz se trabó en una corriente eléctrica, sin poder decir o hacer más que asentir.

* * *

Gavin encendió la cafetera en la zona de descanso, preparándose mentalmente para comenzar a trabajar. RK900 lo siguió, pidiéndole que lo esperara.

— No comprendo, detective — se paro al frente de él.

— No hay mucho que pensar, lata — encogió un hombro, retirando un vaso de telgopor —. Eres mi compañero y vas a tener que aguantar mi mierda de ahora en más, como antes. 

El androide ladeo su cabeza, Gavin carcajeo ante la reacción.

— Entonces… ¿Esta es su respuesta a mi pregunta? — una sonrisa quiso escapar.

— Oh, no. No te confundas — se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, apoyándose de la encimera —, aún sigues en prueba — advirtió —. Esto no quiere decir que te estoy dando semáforos en verde para conocerme — entrecerró sus ojos —. Solo… eres bueno en esto. No tanto como yo, claramente. Pero no hay nada que un poco de domesticación no pueda arreglar — palmeo su mejilla.

— Usted… no deja de contradecirse, detective. Es tan extraño... su forma de ser.

Bueno, no es como si él podía entenderse a si mismo. No sabía que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión, pudiendo sacárselo de encima. Solo sabía que no quería apartarlo. Lo quería a su lado. Quería jugar a lo que sea que iniciaron en ese roce de miradas. Y por primera vez, el verano contrataco al invierno, amenazando a descongelar la bomba de tirio de RK900.

— ¿Vos decís? — apoyo su palma en el pecho del androide, haciendo puntas de pie para acercarse a su oído —, háblate de mí un poco más, entonces, quizás pueda darte una respuesta más rápido. Solo si eres un buen chico y…

****(te acercas un instante más a mí).** **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, bienvenidos/as a una nueva historia de esta pareja tan atrapante y hermosa. 
> 
> ¿Saben que traje conmigo?, ¡Exacto, más drama! pero esta vez, no traigo flores fluorescentes :( 
> 
> Por cierto, lo visto anteriormente sería una especie de... ¿Beta?, en realidad no estoy segura si continuar con adelante este proyecto (aunque mentalmente ya tengo escrito el final). De todas formas, estoy muy emocionada por esto. 
> 
> ¡Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el primer capitulo!


End file.
